Old and New Relations
by Poicale
Summary: Harry and Sirius find out Remus has been married to a Malfoy for 10 yrs. Soon Harry will uncover another secret which will give him the family he's always wanted and help him to defeat Voldemort! SLASH! RemusOMC. Starts beginning of OOTP.
1. Discovering Relations

Author's Notes: I decided to make the Malfoys related to the Blacks through the mother, there isn't any mention of the mother's family tree in OOTP (that I remember) and anyway, I am inserting a character so…it's artistic license, right? This starts during the summer between Harry's 4th and 5th year at Hogwarts. It's my first fan fiction story so please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: It's slash (two men) eventually so if you don't like it, please don't read it! And I don't own any of the characters, except for Cassius Malfoy because I made him all up. And I am making no money from this.

**Chapter 1 Discovering Relations**

Harry had been at Grimmauld Place for a week when there was a flurry of excitement about a dinner guest who was coming that evening. On his way to the kitchen for lunch he overheard Mrs. Weasley talking with Dumbledore. "Cassius Malfoy? The auror?" Molly Weasley sounded awed and surprised as she spoke with Dumbledore's head in the fireplace.

"He's a member of the Order, and something more. I think it's time certain introductions were made." Dumbledore answered. "I've told him to be there at 7 o'clock."

Harry entered the kitchen and sat down for lunch. Ron and Hermione followed him.

"Cassius Malfoy, an auror? And a member of the Order? But I thought all the Malfoys were dark wizards." Hermione asked.

"Well, he's one of the best aurors in over a century. They say if he had been around before…well, he's very good at his job, from what Arthur has heard at the office." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Dad says he never talks to anyone." said Ron.

"Well, he talks enough to get suspended from his job twice." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"For doing what?" Harry wondered if Cassius Malfoy really was a dark wizard.

"I'm not sure, I just know he can't have his wand in staff meetings anymore, according to Tonks." Mrs. Weasley set the plates down on the table. "Now, where are Fred and George?"

CRACK The twins apparated right behind their mother.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had started preparing supper and Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess next to the fire with helpful (and sometimes not so helpful) comments from Remus and Sirius. Hermione and Ginny were each reading and Fred and George were upstairs, up to something, no doubt.

Mad-Eye Moody walked into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place followed by a tall, silver-blond man whose eyes scanned the room quickly and then started an examination of the floor. He wore muggle clothing, a long black jacket with a black shirt underneath and black pants. His hands were in his pockets. His resemblance to Lucius Malfoy was uncanny. Harry took a deep breathe and reminded himself that this man was an auror and a friend of Dumbledore's, not a Death Eater.

Moody started the introductions, he went around the room naming everyone. Cassius Malfoy didn't move or remove his hands from his pockets. He nodded at Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. When he was introduced to Harry he looked right into Harry's eyes. There was something familiar about his eyes but Harry couldn't place it, they weren't like Draco's or Lucius's. Harry waited for the inevitable glance upwards towards his scar but Cassius Malfoy didn't look, just moved to the next person which was Lupin. Harry, who was still watching to see if Cassius would glance back at him, noticed a muscle clench in Malfoy's jaw as Moody introduced him to Lupin. Malfoy's only other response was the same small nod as before. "And you remember your cousin, Sirius Black." Another nod. "Cousin?" Harry couldn't help blurting out, he looked over at Sirius.

"I told you, Harry, all the pure-blood families are related in some way." Sirius said looking at Cassius with a glare. "My mother was his father's sister. Her maiden name was Malfoy. He and his family used to spend every Christmas here." Sirius's expression made it apparent that those memories were not treasured.

Kreacher crept in the doorway and suddenly bowed low to Malfoy. Malfoy looked down, he seemed startled but the expression came and went so quickly that Harry thought maybe he had imagined it. "Master Cassius, it is so good to see you again." Under his breath he continued. "Not like these mudbloods and traitors." Louder, he continued, "Please, Master Cassius, Mistress would like to say hello."

"Of course." Malfoy's voice was smooth and silky, Harry was strongly reminded of Lucius Malfoy and had to remember that he wasn't in the graveyard surrounded by masked Death Eaters, that he was safe.

Malfoy turned on his heel and went back up the stairs towards Sirius's mother's portrait.

The room was left silent. Sirius moved towards the door and muttered something. Suddenly, the voices from the hallway were as clear as if they were in the room.

"My dear Nephew Cassius, it is so good to see you again." Mrs. Black sounded happy, she wasn't screeching, such a change from her normal manner.

"And you, Aunt Black." The voice was emotionless.

"How is your brother? His family?"

"They are all well. Draco will be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts soon."

"And he's in Slytherin?"

"Of course."

"It's so good that Lucius saw fit to have an heir to carry on the family name. Especially since you… well…I do wish the house of Black would continue. If only Regulus hadn't died…."

"Yes, Aunt."

"Your husband has been living here for some weeks, are you aware of that?"

"Yes, Aunt."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, they were confused – Malfoy's _husband_? Living at Grimmauld Place? Harry looked around the room, Mrs. Weasley seemed just as confused as he by Mrs. Black's comments. Sirius was looking at Lupin who had a slow blush spreading on his face. Harry caught Ron and Hermione's eyes and tilted his head towards Lupin. They both looked and quickly looked back at each other with questions in their eyes.

"I do hope Sirius won't attempt to seduce him away from you, he never was honorable." The scorn dripped from Mrs. Black's voice.

"They were friends at Hogwarts, Aunt." The cool voice answered.

"Hmm...well…"

"I apologize, Aunt, but I must return, I do not wish to seem rude to my Cousin."

"You always did have such nice manners, he doesn't deserve your consideration."

"My father taught me well."

"My dear brother…may he rest in peace."

"Quite."

"Come visit me again soon. I love you, Cassius."

"And I you, Aunt."


	2. Learning More

**Chapter 2 Learning More**

Heavy steps could be heard coming towards the kitchen. Sirius quickly muttered the counterspell to the eavesdropping spell.

Cassius Malfoy walked back into the kitchen and moved to stand next to Moody who was in his usual seat, back to the wall, facing the door. He didn't look at any of them. If he was aware that they had heard his conversation with his aunt's portrait, he gave no outward sign. There was a moment of silence and just as Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to, no doubt, offer Cassius Malfoy tea, Sirius spoke.

"I don't remember my mother ever saying 'I love you' to anyone."

"Oh, poor Cousin Sirius, did the Dementors take all your happy memories of home?" Cassius drawled, Harry suddenly wondered if the drawl was a genetically Malfoy thing. "If you hadn't been eavesdropping, you still wouldn't have heard her." Cassius continued, his left eyebrow arching slightly as he looked directly at Sirius. "I wouldn't read too much into it, she is as manipulative as when she was alive."

"Who was she talking about? Who is your husband?" Sirius looked quickly at Lupin and then back at Cassius.

"I would have thought you could figure that out, unless all the years in Azkaban did really affect your mind." Cassius answered and for the first time there was an edge in his voice.

Sirius glared at him. "Remus."

"Yes." The tone dared Sirius to challenge him.

"Remus?" Sirius turned to his friend. "Why didn't you tell me? Cassius _Malfoy_?"

"It…well, I did tell you I had a mate…I just couldn't tell you who. It's been a secret, in order to protect me from the Malfoys and other dark wizards. And an auror being married to a werewolf, it wouldn't have been good for Cassius and…" Remus trailed off. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you tonight after you had met him."

Mrs. Weasley tried to break the tension. "Well, Remus, I am sure we are very happy for you both. How long have you been…together?"

"Over eleven years." Remus smiled and looked at Cassius, who had resumed his investigation of the floor. "We mated ten years ago this winter." Harry could see the love in Remus' eyes as he looked at Cassius. Harry looked at Sirius and knew Sirius saw the same thing.

"Who's Apparating upstairs?" Cassius addressed the question to the floor.

"Oh, that must be Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley answered "They Apparate instead of walking two steps together." She sounded annoyed as she glanced up towards the ceiling.

Mr. Weasley arrived just then and was introduced to Cassius by Mrs. Weasley with the added information that he was Lupin's husband. Mr. Weasley looked surprised, but tried to cover. "Oh, always glad to meet a friend of Remus's or rather…" His ears started turning red.

"Thank you." Cassius answered smoothly. "How are things in Muggle Artifacts?"

"Fine, we had another report of exploding dustbins." Mr. Weasley paused "You must be the friend that found the old radio that Remus gave me the other week"

"Yes, I found it in the Forest of Dean when I was there looking for Black."

Sirius started. "What?"

"I'm one of the aurors assigned to find you. I'll be going to Tibet tomorrow to check out the rumors of your appearance."

"Huh, sending our best auror out of the country when we don't know where Voldemort is." Moody huffed.

"It's a waste of time. You were only rumored to be his second in command, after all – I told Fudge so yesterday."

"Didn't get suspended though?" Mad-Eye asked

Cassius shook his head. "If I have to meet with him again, I might, stupid git."

"Here, here." Fred and George came in. "Who are we talking about?"

Mrs. Weasley seated Cassius next to Lupin but he didn't look at him once during the whole meal. Harry, who was sitting across from Cassius, watched them carefully. Fred and George had started a conversation about something they had seen in Diagon Alley but Harry didn't listen.

Cassius ate with his left hand, eyes downcast, Harry sensed that it was awkward for him but it seemed natural. In fact, once Harry started to notice it, Cassius did everything with his left hand. Harry moved to look at Moody, on Cassius's right side and noticed the same thing. Both looked like they would have been more comfortable using their right hand. Then Harry remembered when Moody had cast the spell on him when he left Privet Drive, Moody had used his right hand to hold his wand.

"Professor Moody, are you left handed?" Harry addressed the question to the person he felt more comfortable asking.

Moody laughed "No, I am right handed. Care to explain, Cass?"

"Rule 31 – always keep your wand hand free when you are in an uncertain environment. Which for Moody is anywhere other than his house."

"So this is an uncertain environment for you, too?" Harry couldn't help asking. He knew it was probably a rude question.

"Well," Cassius looked up and Harry was met again with eyes that reminded him of someone, someone he had seen before. "Just between you and me," he leaned forward "I'm waiting for Sirius to hex me, he never liked me, even before today's news." He smiled slightly which warmed his eyes. Harry couldn't help smiling back. The eyes looked even more familiar, warmed with the smile.

"Sirius won't hex you." Lupin said as he looked at Sirius.

"I don't know – I might." But there was no real bite in Sirius's tone.

"Remember when you did the hex on Regulus and me so that we sprouted tentacles at Christmas dinner? I think we were 9, you would have been 13 or so."

"Ah...that was a good hex, I got grounded for a week afterwards. But it was worth it" Sirius smiled at the memory.

Cassius looked at Harry as if to say 'see what I mean?' Harry smiled and looked over at Sirius.

"If you had only hexed Regulus, I would agree, as it was I had tentacles for three days afterwards."

"I thought you and Regulus were friends?"

"No…we were always thrown together at holidays because of our age – I hated him."

"I couldn't tell."

"I had to be polite, otherwise…" Cassius looked back down at his plate. He started to eat again. The friendly atmosphere that had started to develop seemed to dissipate as the silence grew longer.

Sirius looked at Cassius with a puzzled expression. It seemed to Harry that Sirius really wanted to hate Cassius, he was a Malfoy after all, but if Lupin had chosen him as a mate, he couldn't be that bad. Sirius looked like he couldn't decide how to feel about Cassius.

Mad-Eye started up a conversation with Mr. Weasley about someone at the ministry and the rest of the dinner passed like usual.


	3. A Terrible Temper

Disclaimer: It's slash (two men) eventually so if you don't like it, please don't read it! And I don't own any of the characters, except for Cassius Malfoy because I made him all up. And I am making no money from this.

I revised this chapter so it includes some different POVs including Harry's.

**Chapter 3 A Terrible Temper**

The next week Cassius came for dinner again. Fred and George were off visiting Lee Jordan. So it was just Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Lupin and Cassius.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had told Harry that they thought Cassius was intimidating. "Scary" had been Ginny's comment. "He seems so unlike Lupin" Hermione had said after the first dinner. But Harry liked him, he couldn't put a finger on why, but he did.

Dinner was about halfway over and Cassius hadn't really said anything. The conversation had turned to talking about the coming school year.

"You know, Ron, Cass was on the house Quidditch team with Stevens from the Chudley Cannons." Remus said.

"Really?" Ron's face lighted up. "He's brilliant!"

"We won the house cup three years running." Cassius smiled. "Then Stevens graduated. And your brother Charlie became seeker for Gryffindor, that broke our streak, my last two years. He was a great seeker."

"So which house were you in?" Mrs. Weasley asked, glowing with pride at the compliment of Charlie.

"Slytherin, along with all the other Malfoys, right?" Sirius growled, shaking his long black hair back from his face.

"Ravenclaw, actually." Cassius answered calmly. Sirius looked surprised that Cassius hadn't been in Slytherin. "I'm the only Malfoy ever not to be in Slytherin. My father consoled himself that at least it wasn't Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor."

"Careful, you're surrounded by Gryffindors here." Lupin playfully tousled Cassius' hair, Cassius laughed as he brushed Lupin's hand away.

"What position did you play?" Harry asked.

"Chaser." Cassius answered, picking his fork back up as Lupin smoothed down his silver blond hair. "You play seeker, right? I saw you beat Slytherin, last year…or, the year before…I've forgotten. It was a great game." Harry felt his face redden, somehow Harry knew when Cassius gave a compliment that he wasn't just saying it to be nice or polite.

"I don't remember you playing Quidditch." Sirius said sullenly.

"Well, I did." Cassius replied sounding matter of fact.

"So you three were at Hogwarts at the same time?" Hermione asked, looking from Sirius to Lupin to Cassius.

"Only my first three years. Of course, I didn't get on the team until my 2nd year. But we defeated Gryffindor for the cup Sirius and Remus' final year." Cassius answered. Harry thought about it as he looked at Sirius, did he know the first years in the other houses? No, he didn't, but certainly if one had been his cousin, wouldn't he have known? Or cared?

"So you knew Lupin from school then?" Mrs. Weasley asked Cassius.

Cassius shook his head and Lupin answered "No, we never talked at school." He glanced at Sirius. "We met at Moody's. I knew Moody from the Order, in the old days, and Cassius was about a year into his auror training. Back then, Moody was in charge of training the aurors."

"It's a good thing he stopped, the newer aurors aren't as paranoid." Mr. Weasley said. "I remember when just walking up behind an auror in the hallway could get you put in a full body bind."

There was a muffled cough from Cassius. All the heads at the table swiveled to look at him. "I did that to Crane from Accounting yesterday."

"Really? Was he sneaking up on you?" Ginny asked excitedly. Harry noticed how everyone at the table leaned in to hear Cassius's response.

"No…he's just annoying and I knew he was behind me so I just…" Cassius waved his hand.

"Cass!" Lupin' tone sounded very much like Mrs. Weasley's when Fred and George got into trouble. "It's things like that why you don't get to have your wand in meetings! You can't just do that. You have to apologize tomorrow."

Red crept onto Cassius's cheeks. Harry watched as the auror who had seemed so scary changed to look like a chastened schoolboy.

"I can't."

"You can't."

"Not tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because…I won't be in the office."

"Not in the office?"

"No"

"And where _exactly_ will you be?"

"Home."

"Home."

"Yes"

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning"

"Cleaning."

"Yes. Remus, if you're going to repeat everything I say, this conversation is going to take forever."

"You're taking the day off from work to clean?" Lupin stared incredulously at Cassius. More red crept into Cassius's face but he didn't return the stare.

"Well, it's not so much taking a day off as…"

"As?"

"Being suspended."

"Suspended."

"Yes"

"For doing what?"

"I, um, blew up Minister Fudge…in a meeting"

"I thought you couldn't have your wand in meetings?"

"I didn't have my wand, I lost my temper."

"Lost your temper."

"Yes."

Lupin sighed. "What did you lose your temper about?"

"Fudge refuses to believe that Dumbledore is telling the truth about Voldemort and he's trying to discredit Dumbledore and ….Lucius has been hanging around the Ministry and…It has to be true that Voldemort is back, Lucius would never be so…"

Lupin shook his head but before he could say any more, Harry interjected "So you believe me?"

"Dumbledore believes you, Remus believes you, I believe you." Cassius looked directly at Harry, the statement made Harry feel good. Now that he knew most of the wizarding world thought he was crazy it mattered a lot to him when people believed him.

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Ron went up to the sitting room to play chess. 

"So I hear you're keeping a hippogriff in Aunt's bedroom?" They could hear Cassius's voice as it passed the door.

"I thought it was the best room for him." Sirius replied sounding almost friendly.

"Could I see him?"

"Sure. Come on."

"I'll let you two go on." Lupin said as he entered the sitting room and sat down with a cup of tea.

"Trying to get them to be friendly?" Ron asked.

"It'd be nice – of course, maybe I should have made sure neither of them had their wands." Lupin smiled, Harry and Ron smiled back.

"Might have been a good idea." Ron said. "But Harry and I like him, don't we Harry?"

Harry nodded. Lupin's smile got broader. "I'm glad to hear that. Who's winning?"

"Ugh, do you need to ask?" Harry answered. Ron was very good at chess, but at least Harry was putting up a fight this time. Remus sat down to watch the match, sipping his tea.

* * *

"He's brilliant. And he was Hagrid's?" Cassius's voice was getting closer to the sitting room. He sounded happy. 

"Yeah, he escaped with me. He was sentenced to death for hurting your nephew, Draco Malfoy." Sirius said the name with a sneer. Harry started – he had almost forgotten that Cassius was a Malfoy, he was so different than Draco and Lucius.

"Oh…that hippogriff. Yes…I heard about that." Cassius spoke slowly.

"The loving uncle probably agrees with the court's ruling." Sirius' voice was low and angry.

"Don't assume you know me." Cassius's voice was cool again, like it had been the first night.

"You are a Malfoy, there are some assumptions I feel safe in making." Sirius growled.

"And what would those assumptions be, Black?" There was a dangerous edge in Cassius's voice, as he came in the door and walked over to Lupin's chair.

"Malfoys are notorious for not taking no for an answer." Sirius stalked into the room and looked over at Lupin. "I think you forced Remus to mate with you."

The accusation hung in the air for a long moment. Harry was reminded of the saying 'you could have heard a pin drop,' he'd never had a moment like that until now.

"What?" Cassius and Lupin spoke together. Lupin sounded shocked and hurt but Cassius sounded angry and dangerous.

"Is it just me or did it get colder in here?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded as he shivered. Harry looked towards the fire but it was blazing larger than before, its flames licking the mantle. He looked around the room and he could see everyone's breath coming out in white puffs, like on a cold winter day. Cassius was looking at Sirius with a wild gleam in eyes that had turned completely black.

"Cass" Lupin jumped up and grabbed Cassius's right arm. Harry could see that Cassius was struggling to get out of Lupin's grip.

"I didn't force Remus to do anything. I am NOT my father." Cassius's voice vibrated with anger and hate. He stepped forward and it seemed as if Sirius was propelled back a step. "You'd like to think Remus pined away for you when you were in Azkaban but he thought you were guilty, a murderer, he _hated_ you."

"Now he knows I'm innocent." Sirius growled but there was a bit of fear mingled with the defiance in his eyes. Cassius took another step, and Sirius was backed up to the wall. Cassius took another step and Sirius was backed up to the wall. Cassius struggled to get loose from Lupin's tight grasp to reach his wand so he could…could something…he'd decide once he had his wand in hand.

"Now it's too late." Cassius replied coldly, still struggling to get out of Lupin's grip. Sirius glared at him and arched an eyebrow, looking over at Remus. There was a faint glow around Cassius and the teacup Lupin had been drinking out of exploded into pieces. The chess pieces rattled on the board in front of Harry. They cried out in fright.

Lupin felt his stomach clench as he realized Sirius was baiting Cassius, trying to imply there was something between them with that look. He could feel energy gathering around Cassius's body. He had to calm down his mate before something drastic happened.

"Cassius, please." Lupin's hand grabbed Cassius's left shoulder. Harry watched as the wild look slowly left Cassius's eyes, replaced by something else, a look Harry couldn't read. There was a long pause as Cassius looked at Lupin.

"All right, Remus." Cassius said softly. Lupin released his arm. There was a loud crack and Cassius Disapparated. As soon as he was gone, the fire returned to normal, as did the room temperature.

"Sirius, I can't believe you would say that to him! That is an awful thing to accuse him of!" Lupin shouted.

"What?" Sirius tried to seem unconcerned.

"That Malfoy who didn't take no for an answer was Cassius's father. He raped Cassius's mother using the Imperious curse. He raped her until she conceived, he wanted another child after his wife died giving birth to Lucius."

"Oh…" Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"How many times were you judged when we were at school just because you were a Black? You hated that! Why can't you give Cassius a chance? He's nothing like the other Malfoys!"

"I…"Sirius started.

"And…now that I think about it, give _me_ a little credit, will you? I wouldn't stay ten years with someone who raped me! I love him, even if he _is_ a Malfoy. I thought you would understand…I thought you were my friend." Lupin sounded angrier than Harry had ever heard him.

Lupin rushed out of the room. Sirius sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. Harry really wished he and Ron hadn't been in the room for this whole scene. He looked at Ron and they got up quietly and went to their room.

"Wow, remind me never to get Cassius mad at me." Ron said, with a shudder.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if that's what happens when he's in those meetings at work." Harry tried to imagine a room full of aurors...

"And he didn't have his wand or anything." Ron said. "It was brilliant, I mean…if it hadn't been so scary."


	4. Renewing Relations

Author's Notes: The first sex scene I've ever written is in this chapter – I'm a little nervous about posting it. It's male on male, so please don't read if you don't like that sort of stuff! I hope it's not too awful! I don't think it's too graphic (blushing) but please let me know what you think! It was very hard to write (no pun intended!).

**Chapter 4 Renewing Relations**

"Cass?" Lupin brushed off the soot he had gotten on his robes from flooing to Windy Corner. Windy Corner was his home, his and Cassius'. It was actually in a glen in the woods, which wasn't windy or a corner, but Cassius liked the misleading name. Lupin teased that he was getting too much like Moody.

"Cass?" Lupin walked into the sitting room. In spite of the circumstances, it was so nice to be home, so cozy and warm compared to Grimmauld Place. Cassius was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire in the sitting room.

"Don't you need to be with Sirius? Making sure he's not too upset?" Cassius's voice was cool. Lupin knew only too well that meant he was controlling his emotions.

"No, I told him off and walked out." He said as he walked over to the chair.

"You told him what?" Cassius gazed into the fire.

"About your father raping your mother…he didn't know."

"Lucky him." The voice remained smooth, silky and cold.

Lupin knelt down in front of Cassius. "I'm sorry." He placed his hand on Cassius' arm.

"You weren't the one who said anything."

"No, but I should have told Sirius about us sooner, I didn't think he'd be so unreasonable when he found out it was you. I should have made sure he understood that it wasn't just because he had been in Azkaban. It just never seemed the right time. Sirius needed me… He's not the same man he was. It's been hard for him, he lost 12 years in Azkaban, and he's still on the run. Now he's cooped up in that awful house, he hates that house, it's like being back in prison for him. He needs me.."

Cassius turned to look down at him. "I need you too." Cassius' eyes had a feverish look to them but the voice remained calm.

"I know. I need you too. It's not an excuse, but when I found out that Sirius was innocent, I remembered how close we had been and how many times he was there for me at Hogwarts. I owe it to him to be there for him."

"How _close_ were you?"

"We were friends." Cassius' eyebrow arched upwards. "Well, we were more than that for a while, you know that, but Sirius, well, he didn't want to settle down. We were only 21 when he was sentenced to Azkaban." Remus turned to look at the fire – he was uncomfortable talking to Cassius about his past romantic relationship with Sirius. Cassius never seemed to believe it had been as insignificant as it was.

"I was 21 when we mated."

"Well…." Before he could think of a response, Cassius interrupted.

"Do you regret that?" The voice remained cool.

"No. No, never." Lupin surged upwards into Cassius' lap and captured Cassius' face in his hands. "I love you. I chose you." He pressed his lips to Cassius'. He probed with his tongue until Cassius opened his mouth. There was a muffled groan from Cassius as his arms surrounded Lupin and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Lupin's mouth. Cassius leaned forward and toppled them to the rug in front of the fire.

"Oof." Lupin felt the breath get knocked out of him as Cassius' full weight landed on him. Cassius was about 5 inches taller than he was, with more muscle.

"Sorry" Cassius said unapologetically as he broke the kiss and trailed wet kisses down Lupin's jaw to his neck as he slid his hands under Lupin's shirt.

"I missed you." Lupin groaned. How had he gone for so long without this feeling? How long had it been? He couldn't concentrate enough to be sure. Too long.

"I missed you." Kneeling back, Cassius pulled off his shirt. "Take your shirt off, Remus."

Lupin obeyed the command without thinking. He reached out to stroke the bite mark on Cassius's left shoulder that was now revealed, it was the bite that marked him as Lupin's mate. Cassius shivered and leaned down to kiss the matching bite mark on Lupin's left shoulder. Lupin gasped with pleasure, as Cassius' tongue traced the edge of the bite, Lupin shuddered. _Mine_.' Lupin could hear the word echoing in his blood. His amber eyes glowed gold. He flipped them over so he was on top. "Mine." He growled. His blood pounded in his ears. He needed to reclaim his mate. He knew he needed to show Cassius how much Cassius meant to him. He brought his mouth down in a crushing kiss.

* * *

_----- flashback -----_

Moody had invited Lupin to a small dinner party because he suspected Lupin could use a warm meal. Lupin struggled to find work and was too proud to accept handouts from members of the now-disbanded Order. James and Lily had been dead for two years, Sirius was in Azkaban, Peter was dead. Lupin went out of a sense of obligation, not expecting the night to be anything special. Cassius had been the only person he hadn't known. Dumbledore had been there and Minerva McGonagall, too. Cassius had just completed the first year of auror training. He was Moody's favorite in the class. Moody had told a story and Cassius had joined in the telling, laughing. They had made eye contact and Lupin remembered feeling a jolt as the green eyes met his.

They had begun a slow courtship. Lupin was skittish about caring for someone again, the pain of losing his friends had made him weary of opening up his heart. Cassius was wary of other people too, considering what he learned about Cassius' family background, Lupin didn't blame him. But Cassius had seemed to feel a connection to Lupin from their first meeting. Cassius didn't push, but slowly and painstakingly gained Lupin's trust and love. After almost two years of seeing each other, Cassius wanted to marry – to mate, but Lupin held back, he didn't want to tie anyone to him, a werewolf. Cassius kept trying to convince him that they should live together, that they were meant to be together. Lupin remembered talking to Moody after a big fight with Cassius about it.

"You might not want to admit it, but you're as good as mated already, my boy." Moody had said. "If you think you'll be able to live without him, you're as mad as they say I am." A smile had twisted his scarred face.

After thinking about it, and realizing that Moody was right, Lupin had gone to Windy Corner later that day. It was the winter solstice, the day before Cassius' birthday.

Cassius had been sitting at the kitchen table eating when Lupin arrived by floo. A tabby cat had yowled in surprise as Lupin stepped out of the fireplace.

Lupin had barely gotten "I'm sorry" out of his mouth when Cassius had thrown his arms around him and started kissing him. "I love you." Cassius had murmured between kisses. Lupin realized how much he had missed him, they'd been apart a month due to the fight, Cassius' job and the full moon. It was the longest they had been apart. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears. All the times he and Sirius had fooled around, he had never felt like this. The urge to…he couldn't even put it into words…he just knew what he had to do.

"Bed." He growled as he took Cassius' hand and started up the stairs. Cassius followed right behind him, kissing his neck, reaching under his shirt to make contact with his skin. "I missed you." Cassius whispered, his breath hot against Lupin's ear. Lupin couldn't respond. His blood was pounding in his ears. '_Mine, mine_.' He pushed Cassius onto the bed, pulling off his own clothes. Cassius finished pulling off his clothes moments before Lupin laid down on the bed. He kissed Cassius deeply, sweeping his tongue inside. '_Mine, mine, mine_.' He could hear the wolf's voice in his head, urging him to claim his mate. He turned Cassius on his stomach, he heard muttering but couldn't understand it, his blood was rushing through his veins, he slid into Cassius.

'_Mine, mine_.' He could hear the chant in his head. He turned his head and searched along Cassius' neck and shoulder for the place, the place, he found it and bit down hard. He heard Cassius cry out in pain, it seemed to come from far away. '_Mine, mine, mine_.' He could taste Cassius' blood filling his mouth. He shuddered and collapsed, bearing Cassius down to the bed. After a moment, he rolled off Cassius, and looked in horror at the bite mark on Cassius' shoulder. He had tried for so many years to contain the wolf in him and now… Blood flowed freely from bite. Cassius turned his head and looked at Lupin, who almost cringed, anticipating hatred or pain in the eyes he had grown to love. Instead, they were glowing and Cassius smiled, he looked predatory.

"My turn."

"What?" Lupin responded breathlessly.

"I want us to be double mated."

"What are you talking about?" Lupin was confused.

"When a male werewolf mates with another male, they can be double mated…because…um…you know…I can do the same thing you just did. And I want to." Cassius' face was red. Lupin was always amazed how Cassius could blush around the people he loved, his face remained so impassive when he was working as an auror.

"I didn't know that."

"How could _you_ not know _that_?" Cassius looked at Lupin incredulously.

"After…I didn't plan on mating, I figured I didn't need to know about it." Lupin was embarrassed now.

"Well, good thing I did my research."

"Moody would be proud."

"Mention him again and the mood will be broken." Cassius glared. He reached over and pulled Lupin into his arms.

_----- end flashback -----_

* * *

Now, almost 10 years had gone by since that night. Lupin looked down at Cassius. His face was flushed, his eyes glowed. Lupin kissed him again and again and then turned him over. His blood pounded in his ears again. This time he had the presence of mind to do the charm that would ease his entry. He slid into Cassius, his mouth found the bite mark scar and bit down. He tasted Cassius' blood again. '_Mine_.'

After he found his release, he licked over the bite mark, lapping up the warm sweet blood that still oozed from it. Cassius shuddered slightly with every move of Remus's tongue. He cradled Cassius in his arms, kissing whatever skin was nearest to him, stroking wherever he could reach. "I'd never leave you. I chose you. I love you." He murmured against Cassius' cheek. There was silence, Remus picked up his head so he could look at Cassius. Tears were streaming down Cassius' face. "I told you all this over a year ago and you still didn't believe me, did you?"

"I did…I just…Tonight…"

"Listen well, Cassius Julian Aurelius Malfoy Lupin, look at me." Bright green eyes met warm amber eyes. "I love you more than _anything_ in the whole world. I have never lied about that, ever. You are my mate, my life, my love." Cassius threw his arms around Remus, holding him tight.


	5. Revealing Relations

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter, I just own Cassius Malfoy – although I am not making any money!

Chapter 5

It was the day after Harry's hearing. He was just coming down the stairs to go to the kitchen for a snack when Kreacher shoved past him, running towards the door.  Harry wondered if Kreacher had finally gone completely mad, there hadn't even been a knock. Kreacher opened the door and bowed low. Cassius entered. Harry waved hello to him, careful not to wake Mrs. Black. 

"Hello, Aunt" Cassius peeked behind the curtains in front of Mrs. Black's portrait. There were murmurs of a conversation, Harry didn't get close enough to hear, he didn't want Mrs. Black to start shouting at him. After a few moments, Cassius stepped away from the portrait and made sure the curtains were shut.

"Hi, Harry." Cassius smiled and his eyes smiled into Harry's. Cassius' eyes weren't the same pale grey color as Lucius Malfoy's, Harry supposed that was because they had different mothers.

"Why do you talk to her? She's horrible." Harry asked as they walked down to the kitchen.

"I had to put a spell on her, before this became the Order's headquarters. She's in a portrait at Malfoy Manor and we needed to be sure she couldn't leave to tell Lucius that Black was living here. The spell requires that she listen to the person who enchants her…so I have to remain friendly." Cassius shrugged as he unbuttoned his long black coat, underneath he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black pants.  Cassius always wore muggle clothing, Harry thought it was probably deliberate since the rest of the Malfoys hated muggles.

"Is that how she knew about you and Lupin?" Harry asked.  Ever since overhearing the conversation with the portrait the evening of Cassius' first visit, Harry had been curious to know how Mrs. Black had known about their relationship.

"Yes, he was here after I cast the spell. We had a…discussion that she must have overheard." They walked through the doorway of the kitchen.  Sirius and Lupin were sitting at the kitchen table talking. Lupin turned and greeted Harry and Cassius with a smile.  Sirius smiled at Harry but didn't look at Cassius. Harry sensed Cassius becoming distant and cool as he stood next to him. "I heard the charges were dismissed against you." Cassius reached into a coat pocket and produced a small wrapped package which he shoved into Harry's hand. "I got this for you."

"Come sit down." Lupin got up from the table and crossed over to Cassius and Harry. Cassius glanced at Sirius and then looked back at Lupin and shook his head.

"You have to stay for the meeting, remember?  Dumbledore told you that you needed to attend."  Lupin reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the table. Cassius followed reluctantly.

"So what's the present, Harry?" Sirius asked gruffly, not looking at Cassius. 

"Should I open it now?" Harry asked Cassius.

Cassius shrugged, his eyes downcast. Lupin still had hold of his left hand. Cassius' thumb rubbed Lupin's hand, Lupin leaned over and whispered something in his ear, then looked over at Sirius, raising one eyebrow and nodding towards Cassius. Sirius gave a slight grimace and then spoke. "I'm sorry, for what I said the other night." Cassius' eyes flew up and looked hard at Sirius. "I didn't mean it, I lost my temper."

Cassius looked over at Lupin, who smiled at him and nodded. Cassius looked back at Sirius without saying a word. The silence stretched longer.

"So… now we can all be friends…or friendly, at least." Lupin looked back and forth between them.

"Black, I will be friendly to you because Remus wishes it. But, understand me, that is the only reason." Cassius' voice was smooth and icy. Sirius nodded, glaring back at him. Lupin looked over at Harry who tried to smile encouragingly. At least it was a start. Harry ripped open the wrapping on the present. He figured that would give them all something else to focus on. It was a small mirror with blurry figures floating in it. Harry tilted the mirror trying to get the figures in focus.

"It's a.." Cassius started. "…A foe glass!" Harry finished. Harry had seen one in Professor Moody's office last school year. "It's brilliant! Thanks!" He jumped up and threw his arms around Cassius. Cassius froze. Harry suddenly realized he was being too familiar, he had only met Cassius twice before, even though it seemed as though he had known him a long time. Harry straightened and sat back down.

"How does it work, exactly?" Harry asked as he peered into the glass. Cassius launched into a detailed explanation.

Sirius and Lupin watched while Harry and Cassius talked about the foe glass and other tools aurors use. Cassius was true to his word and was friendly towards Sirius. His voice was always silky and polite, he sounded very much like Lucius Malfoy. Harry liked it better when Cassius let the Malfoy mask slip, like he had on his other two visits. Harry hoped that once more time had passed since the argument that Cassius would grow more comfortable around Sirius.

They heard the front door open, there was a clatter in the hallway and Mrs. Black started her screeching. 

"Does she do that often?" Cassius looked towards the doorway.

"If by 'often' you mean anytime someone makes a noise in the hallway, then yes." Sirius said sarcastically.

Cassius stood up and strode out of the kitchen, reaching in his coat pocket.

"What's he going to do?" Harry asked Lupin inquisitively.

"I have no idea." Lupin answered. 

The next moment Mrs. Black stopped mid-scream. Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen a couple minutes later followed by Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Cassius. Mrs. Weasley bustled about the kitchen putting away her purchases. They had gone to Diagon Alley for the afternoon. There was a knock at the door, Mrs. Black didn't make a sound, Mrs. Weasley went to open it.

"Use your normal voice in the hallway." Cassius addressed Mrs. Weasley as she left the kitchen, he was standing next to the doorway with his back to the wall. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

They could hear the front door open, and could hear Mrs. Weasley greet the visitors but Mrs. Black didn't yell or scream. There was another knock and the door opened yet again and there were more voices in the hallway and _still_ Mrs. Black stayed silent. Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Mundingus Fletcher walked into the kitchen followed by Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius looked at him gratefully. "I wish you'd done that months ago."

"I didn't realize she did that, or I would have." Cassius said coolly, not moving closer to the table.

"What did you say to her?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I told her that I would have someone come and restore her if she stopped the yelling."

"That did it?" Sirius looked skeptical.

"Don't you remember how vain she was?" Cassius answered with a shrug. Harry could tell the arrival of the other Order members was having an effect.

"Now, children, upstairs, the meeting is about to begin." Mrs. Weasley herded them out of the kitchen there was another knock on the door. They retreated upstairs, passing Bill and Mr. Weasley on the stairs. Harry showed off his new foe glass.  Hermione didn't know much about it, so for once Harry felt like the know it all. An hour later, they could hear that the meeting was over, the front door had already opened and closed once. They went out onto the landing.

"Lovely seeing you, Professor Snape!" Fred called down to where Snape was standing just about to open the front door. He glared up to where they were all standing.

"It's amazing!  She still didn't yell!" Ron sounded impressed.

"Now if he can just do something about Kreacher." George said, looking thoughtful.

"Leave Kreacher alone, he's…" Hermione started.

"We know, Hermione." Ron said impatiently, cutting her off.

"Children, dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called up to them as she walked back down to the kitchen. Harry once again wondered why Dumbledore had left without speaking or even looking at him.

They all trooped into the kitchen. Cassius was standing next to Lupin near the doorway. They were talking in low voices.  As Harry walked by he could hear Cassius say "…don't look like you're eating enough."  Harry smiled, he could imagine similar conversations happened often, since Lupin often looked ill and weak due to his lycanthropy.

Tonks was already sitting at the table, Ginny and Hermione sat down opposite her, Fred and George sat on either side of her. Ron sat next to Hermione and waved Harry to sit beside him.

"Hello, Tonks!" George said cheerfully.  Tonks looked a little stunned.

"Something happen?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Just something in the meeting." Tonks replied.  Sirius sat down at the table next to Harry.

"What happened at the meeting? Anything you can tell us?" Harry asked his godfather hopefully.

"Dumbledore told everyone about Remus and Cassius, that they are mates.  No one knew, except Moody and Shacklebolt, most of them didn't even know he was a member of the Order." Sirius replied. "Tonight was the first meeting he's been able to attend."

"We already knew about Remus and him." Ginny said looking smug. It was rare that they knew something the members of the Order didn't.

"You did??" Tonks looked at them all, they nodded.

"A couple weeks ago, he came over for dinner and we found out." Ron said, leaving out that they had all overheard it by accident.

"You should have seen Snape's face tonight!  He blurted out 'How?!'" Sirius imitated how Snape had sounded, causing them all to laugh. "Cassius told him it involved nakedness like all sex, then he stopped and said, in that damn cold voice of his, 'oh Snape, I forgot' - and was about to elaborate when Remus stopped him." Sirius was grinning. "Snape's face was so red. I haven't laughed so hard…" He started to laugh again at the memory.

"He's just so…scary…and Remus is, well, not. I mean, I know he's a werewolf, but he's so kind and smart." Tonks shook her head. "Of course, if Remus loves him…It's just …I've worked two desks over from him for a year and he's never said more than five words to me that whole time! He just looks at me down that long Malfoy nose. I always thought it was 'cause my dad's a muggle - although he's not really chatty to anyone now I think about it - but if he's married to a werewolf…"

"I think he's shy." Harry blurted out. Six pairs of eyes stared at him. "I mean, he's always judged by being a Malfoy, it's not like he can hide how he looks, or who his family is..." He trailed off. After first meeting Cassius, Harry had thought about why Cassius hadn't stared or even looked at his scar. He came to the conclusion that Cassius probably knew how it felt to be judged on appearances.

"He called Fudge a git, and that's good enough for me. I like him." Fred stated, George nodded in agreement.

"He did?" Tonks looked even more surprised. "Of course, I know he loses his temper, I've heard about it, it's supposed to be dead scary."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.  They remembered the night the prior week when they had seen Cassius lose his temper at Sirius. They hadn't told anyone about it – choosing to keep it to themselves.

"Well, my boy, you ready?" Moody stood up from his chair where he'd been talking with Mr. Weasley and started to walk to the doorway.

"Alastor, are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, no, Cass and me are having dinner, but thank you." Moody answered.

Tonks' jaw dropped, Harry turned to see what she was looking at and saw Cassius and Lupin in the middle of a deep kiss. Moody thumped Cassius on the back.

"Come along now, I don't have all evening." He said grouchily, not seeming to care what he was interrupting. Cassius broke the kiss reluctantly. Lupin's face was flushed.

"Good night, all." Moody addressed the room and then walked out the doorway.  Harry could hear him walking up the stairs, his wooden leg making a clunking sound every other step. Cassius leaned down again, he was almost a head taller than Lupin, and whispered something that made Lupin laugh before turning and leaving the room without saying another word.

Lupin walked over to the table and sat down next to Mrs. Weasley. She turned to him, "I am under strict orders to make sure you eat everything on your plate, so don't get cranky with me, complain to your husband." She loaded Lupin's plate.

"What was so funny?" Harry asked Lupin, he couldn't help asking. It had been nice to see Lupin laugh.

"Oh, Cassius is trying to be a matchmaker." Lupin said with a grin.

"With who? Moody?" Ginny sounded incredulous.

"Moody's like a father to Cass, a father he loves and who loves him –  and he's trying to fix something that he thinks Moody messed up." Lupin explained. "He's not as cold as you think he is, Tonks." He added as he noticed Tonks once again had a surprised look on her face.

"So where are they having dinner and with whom?" Fred asked.

"At home, our home – Windy Corner, that's where we live – the lucky woman is meeting them there." Lupin grinned wider.

"And is she as crazy as Moody?" George asked.

"Just about – they make a perfect pair, they just have to admit it."

"How long has Cassius been working on this?" Hermione asked.

"Um…a couple years.  He forgets every once in a while and his job gets in the way. Moody and Bettina are stubborn – and they've both caught on to Cassius' plotting so now I think they are just being difficult to drive him crazy."


	6. The Emergency

Author's Notes: I made up the Raknok and its characteristics – I don't think the name has been used elsewhere but if it has, I apologize. Again, all characters belong to JK Rowling, except Cassius Malfoy, and no money is being made.

Chapter 6

The Emergency

A few days before Harry and the rest of the children were due to go back to Hogwarts, Snape's head appeared suddenly in the fire at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Sirius were the only ones in the kitchen at the time.

"What is it, Snape" Sirius said with a sneer.

"Tell Lupin he needs to get home right away, something has happened to Cassius." Snape answered back with his own sneer.

"What happened?" Sirius answered with real concern. Cassius had become a regular dinner guest at Grimmauld Place the past couple weeks, eating there several times each week. Sirius had been working very hard to be friendly towards Cassius. Cassius seemed to notice the effort and was warily warming up to Sirius. "The Black charm still works!" Sirius had told Harry with a grin. Harry was glad, he knew how much it meant to Lupin that his best friend and his husband get along. They were more alike then either one of them would have admitted. Often, at dinner, Cassius, Sirius and Lupin would tell funny stories of the Marauders when they were younger. Cassius had admired the Marauders from afar at Hogwarts, but he also knew stories about Sirius away from Hogwarts. There was an especially funny one about Sirius' teddy bear which he had been forced to leave at home when he left for Hogwarts his first year. Sirius had apparently cried the whole day and then managed to sneak his teddy bear into his trunk at the last minute. Sirius would laugh at the stories too, and his laugh had seemed to get less rusty every dinner. Harry was happy whenever Cassius was at dinner because the gloom at Grimmauld Place seemed to dissipate, just a little. Now, if something had happened… Harry hoped it wasn't as grim as Snape seemed to make it.

"Just tell him to hurry. Moody's on his way too." Snape's head disappeared.

"Slimy bastard." Sirius yelled at the place where Snape's head had been. He got up and raced out of the kitchen, yelling "Remus!" He returned quickly, dragging Lupin by the hand.

"He didn't say what happened?" Lupin asked, looking worried.

"No, but he's at home, he's not at St. Mungo's. Moody will be there when you get there." Sirius grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fire. "Go on. Harry and I will follow."

Lupin nodded and stepped into the fire, yelling "Windy Corner." He started spinning and disappeared.

"Ok, Harry, let's leave a note and then go." Sirius grabbed a parchment and scribbled a note to Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you sure…" Harry started to question Sirius' intentions to leave Grimmauld Place.

"I'm going, don't try to stop me." Sirius growled.

"Let me get Ron and Hermione." Harry said, maybe they could help too. He couldn't imagine what had happened to Cassius.

"Ok, but I'm going now." Sirius threw some floo-powder in the fire, changed into Snuffles, and disappeared.

Harry ran to get Ron and Hermione, who were playing chess upstairs. He quickly explained the situation to them as they returned to the kitchen.

When they stepped into the sunny kitchen at Windy Corner, they saw Moody stirring something in a cauldron on the long wooden kitchen table. There were books and parchment strewn around the table, it looked like they had been hastily shoved aside to make room for the cauldron.

"What happened?" Harry said breathlessly. Floo Powder always made him feel dizzy.

"Cass got himself bite by a raknok" Mad-Eye replied gruffly, still stirring the contents of the cauldron. A tabby cat meowed plaintively from the window sill.

"A raknok?" Harry and Ron said together, they had never heard of one.

"A raknok, it's a type of winged serpent. They inject venom into their victims. Their bites are usually fatal…" Hermione stopped. "Oh…" She blushed. Hermione was very smart but sometimes she got carried away, Harry thought, not for the first time. Just then Lupin rushed into the room, he looked very worried.

"How much longer for the potion?"  Lupin's voice was shaky.

"Almost ready." Mad-Eye looked at him, "How is he?"

"He's delirious. He doesn't know who I am, he's never forgotten who I am before…and he seems to be talking to his mother." Lupin ran his hands through his hair. "He never even knew his mother."

"Start filling the tub with water, another few minutes and the potion will be done." Moody ordered.

"All right." Lupin turned mechanically and left the room.

"What's the cure?" Ron asked hesitantly. "A bath? That doesn't sound too bad."

"This potion get applied to the bite and the venom trails, in a few minutes it reacts with the venom and ignites it. Before that can happen, the bite victim is put in a bathtub full of water, so the water will put the flames out as soon as they reach the surface of the skin. When they first figured out the cure, a couple wizards were burned to death before they thought to immerse them in water." Moody sounded matter of fact but Harry could see a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"So it burns the venom out? That sounds…" Ron said, his face turning pale. Harry felt like he would be sick.

"Cassius is strong, he should make it if the venom hasn't spread too much."

Sirius came into the kitchen. "The tub is full and Cassius is ready." He looked tense and anxious.

"Is he still conscious?" Moody alone seemed to be calm.

"Yes, well, somewhat."

"He'll pass out from the pain soon enough." Moody said gruffly.

"You're not giving him a pain potion before we start?" Sirius asked, astonished.

"No, it will interfere with the effectiveness of the cure. Cass will have to deal with it." Moody took the cauldron and started out of the room. He turned at the doorway. "Better you three stay here."

Sirius followed him out, looking shaken. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, then they all three tiptoed out of the kitchen, they got to the landing and they could see into the bathroom. From where Harry stood, he could see Lupin was holding Cassius and could see the side of Cassius' torso and his right arm. There were two red puncture marks on the upper arm and radiating out from them were squiggly red lines, it looked like the skin had cracked open under pressure. The lines spread up and down the arm, across the shoulder and down his ribs. Harry could see a tattoo across Cassius' shoulder and upper arm, it looked like magical writing, but he couldn't read it. He hoped it would bring Cassius luck. The red lines pulsed and glowed. It seemed to Harry like the venom had spread quite a bit, he wondered what would be too much.

"Better put a silencing spell on him before we go any further." Moody pulled out his wand and did the incantation. Moody and Sirius started to coated him with the potion. "Remus, do you want to leave?"

"No." Lupin's voice sounded hoarse and unsteady but determined, his arms tightened around Cassius. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and as if they could read each other's minds, they turned and returned to the kitchen.


	7. The Cure and Aftermath

Author's Notes: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just didn't want to make the previous chapter TOO long.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter, I own Cassius Malfoy and the "Auror Rules" which I made up. I have already used them in previous chapters but didn't include that they are of my making, I thought Moody would have rules, since he seemed like the type.

Enjoy!  Please read and review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 7 

The Cure

"Maybe we should make some tea, they'll need it once they're done." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea." Ron agreed, he filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. Hermione opened some cupboards to look for something to eat.  The tabby cat rubbed up against a cupboard door further down, meowing.  Hermione took the hint and opened it.  Inside there was a tin of cookies.

"I'll clear the table." Harry said.  He started stacking the books, carefully marking with a parchment the pages the books had been open to before closing them. The tabby cat wandered over and batted at the papers that Harry had stacked.  He scratched it behind the ears.

The table had been cleared, Hermione had found a plate for the cookies and tea was ready. They sat down in a row on one of the benches at the table.   

"What if…" Ron started

"Don't even think it." Harry replied, trying to sound positive.

"I know I thought he was scary at first, but I like him now. He's just got to get better." Hermione said. Hermione had warmed up to Cassius and loved to talk with him when he visited Grimmauld Place. "He's the only other person I know who's read 'Hogwarts: A History'!" Hermione had shared excitedly with Ron and Harry. They had just rolled their eyes. 

About 20 minutes later, Sirius and Moody re-entered the kitchen. Sirius was pale and Moody seemed to have aged a bit.

"How is he?" Harry asked anxiously.

"All the venom is out, now we just have to see if his body can recover from the trauma." Moody answered as he accepted a cup of tea from Hermione, his hand trembling a bit. Harry remembered Lupin had said Cassius and Moody loved each other like father and son.

"Where do raknoks live?  Because I never want to run into one." Sirius tried speak lightly as Hermione handed him a cup.

"In the Forbidden Forest." Hermione answered quickly.

"What was Cassius doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked curiously

"I don't know." Moody answered gruffly, "But as soon as he wakes up, I'll be asking him."

Lupin entered the kitchen slowly. "How long do you think he'll sleep?" He asked Moody.

"Hard to tell, the venom had spread much more than I would have liked." Moody looked grim. 

"You didn't say that before!" Lupin exclaimed. 

"I thought if you believed he'd survive the cure, it would help him to."

"So how bad was the bite?" Sirius asked.

"Worst I've ever seen, and I read about the other accounts while the potion was brewing – his is the most severe since they've been keeping records. It's a lucky thing Snape came by otherwise…Raknok venom spreads quick."

Lupin sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. 

"Now don't worry – he survived the cure, that's the toughest part." Moody said, clearly regretting his earlier words.

A moment later, the tabby cat jumped up into Lupin's lap and bumped her head against his hands. He raised his head and Harry could see tears shining in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.  Lupin began to absently stroke the cat's head then poured a little tea into the saucer and set it on the table.  The cat turned and licked the tea, still sitting on Lupin's lap.

They ate and drank in silence, except for the lapping of the cat.  Harry didn't know how much time had passed. 

Moody's magic eye swiveled to look towards the door.  "Don't lurk outside the door, my boy!" Moody called, sounding pleased. Lupin turned swiftly, knocking the cat off his lap. Cassius came into the kitchen clad only in plaid pajama pants. "I heard voices, but I couldn't find my wand." As if that made perfect sense as to why he hadn't come in.

"Ah, rule 17."* Moody nodded approvingly. He got up and took Cassius' wrist. "How are you feeling?" Harry thought he was checking his pulse but wasn't sure. Cassius didn't respond. Moody seemed satisfied because he gave a "humph" and nodded. Lupin threw his arms around Cassius, burying his face in Cassius' neck. Cassius didn't return the hug, he raised his hand and rubbed it on his forehead. "Have you seen it?" He seemed confused and disoriented, his eyes were clouded.  "I couldn't find it." He sounded plaintive. 

Cassius pulled away from Lupin and looked around the room. There was a glint from the area of his chest. Harry looked to find the source. Cassius' left nipple had a gold ring piercing it. His eyes traveled up and he spotted the scar of a bite mark between Cassius' left shoulder and neck.  Harry wondered if that was the mark that made him Lupin's mate. Harry looked across Cassius' broad, muscular chest, there were silver blond curls across the chest, with a line of curls snaking down past his navel, disappearing under the waistband of his pants. The red lines from the venom were gone.  There was no sign they had ever been there. The tattoo Harry had seen before on Cassius' right shoulder continued across his right collarbone. Harry really wished that he wasn't as scrawny. Maybe when he was older, he could look like Cassius. Women would be lining up for him then, and not just because he was The Boy Who Lived.

Cassius started to chew on the nails of his left hand.  "Remus, have you seen my wand?" Harry heard an edge of panic in his voice. "Father will be mad if I can't find it." Lupin looked swiftly at Moody who nodded and said "It's to be expected, it'll get better with more rest." Harry remembered that Cassius' father was dead, Cassius must still be delirious, at least he was recognizing Lupin now.

"Your father won't be mad. He'd understand. Sit down, and I'll look." Lupin stood up and tried to steer Cassius towards the table, but Cassius yanked away. He turned and went into the entryway. As he turned, his back was to Harry and he could see thin, white horizontal and diagonal lines crossing his back. Harry wondered what the scars were from. Cassius had another tattoo, a Celtic design, between his shoulder blades. After a moment, Cassius came back into the kitchen. He was chewing harder on the tips of his fingers. 

"Cassius, when did you last see it?" Lupin asked gently, wiping more tears from his face.

"I don't know… When did you get here?" Cassius answered, switching to the fingers of his right hand.  

"Less than 2 hours ago." 

"I know I had it when I came in. I need to find it!" Cassius looked around the room again, Harry could tell he was getting more upset. Lupin had been looking around the kitchen too. "Was it on the table?" He looked at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"No" Harry answered.

"Snape said he found you collapsed on the floor of the kitchen so you didn't get far." Lupin said to Cassius.

"Snape?" Cassius answered. "Why was he here?"

"He was here, he left this scroll. He said you'd know what it was." Lupin pointed to a scroll of parchment on top of the sideboard.

"Oh." Cassius looked back towards the entry way.  He seemed to be trying to remember what had happened when he came in.  He walked towards the table and suddenly dropped to his hands and knees on the floor.  Lupin rushed over to him. Moody started to walk over to him as well.

"A-ha!" Cassius' voice was muffled under the table. "It must have rolled."

Lupin looked very relieved as he helped Cassius back to his feet, Cassius was now clutching his wand in his right hand. His panic seemed to be subsiding. "Now he won't be mad, will he, Remus."

"No, Cassius, he won't." Remus answered soothingly, smoothing Cassius' hair which was in disarray, his other hand stroked down Cassius' chest.

"Now that you have your wand, go back to bed, you need more rest." Moody said gruffly to Cassius.

"All right." Cassius walked towards the door which took him past Moody. Moody reached out and engulfed Cassius a fierce bear hug.  "Oh, my boy." Moody murmured.

"To bed now." Lupin said firmly. Moody released Cassius. As Lupin and Cassius left the kitchen, Harry saw Moody brush a hand past his eye.

"Are those scars on his back from another creature's attack?" Hermione asked Moody.

"You could say that, girl.  They're from a wizard - Julius Malfoy, Cassius' father. He believed in using force to keep his sons in line. Beat them if they weren't well-mannered, beat them if they didn't get good marks at school, beat them if they lost their wands, any number of things. Cass wasn't like Lucius, he didn't like the dark ways, so Julius beat him for that too."

"I never knew." Sirius said softly. "I wish I had known, it would have been nice to have a friend in the family.  He seemed so cold and distant."

"Easier to be distant than to be punished for being impudent." Moody replied.

~~

"We're celebrating Ron and Hermione being chosen Prefects!" Mrs. Weasley happily informed Cassius as he entered the kitchen the night before the children returned to Hogwarts. 

"Mum!" Ron's ears turned bright red.

Cassius smiled "Congratulations!" 

"Cassius was a prefect and Head Boy, too." Remus said with pride. Sirius caught Harry's eye and made a face. 

"I remember it being a Ravenclaw Bill's 6th year. It was rare that it was a Ravenclaw. That was you, then?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"I don't…I guess…Remus is usually right." Cassius rubbed his forehead. It had been 2 days since the raknok bite and Cassius was still forgetful and easily confused, but Moody and Lupin were thrilled with his recovery so far considering the severity of the bite. Cassius was on leave from the Ministry and Lupin was staying with him at their home while he recuperated.

"Prolonged, severe pain can cause memory loss, forgetfulness – after a while too much pain, it starts to have a lasting effect on wizards and witches." Moody had said when Harry had asked how long until Cassius would be back to his old self. Harry had been strongly reminded of the Longbottoms in St Mungo's. "Cassius will be back to himself when he is fully rested. Don't you worry, Harry."  

Harry had nodded, but it had occurred to him later that Cassius already had had a tendency to be forgetful – he wondered how much pain someone would have to endure to start having memory problems.

Author Notes: *Auror Rule 17: Never come into a room with unknown people in it without your wand. (Constant Vigilance!)

I figured from a timeline on line that Cassius is three years older than Charlie – I think Bill is two years older so I just mentioned Bill because Bill is in London and Charlie is still in Romania.


	8. Christmas at Grimmauld Place

Author's Notes: Again, I own nothing related to Harry Potter, and I made Cassius Malfoy up.

Oh, and this chapter happens during the Christmas holiday that Harry and the rest of the Weasleys spend at Grimmauld Place – currently Mr. Weasley is still recovering from the snake bite. I'm not going to retell everything that happens in OOTP, so just assume that everything that happens in the book, also happens in my story. So, Remus and Cassius are a couple, but Remus still stays at Grimmauld Place a lot of the time, to keep Sirius company.

Chapter 8 

Christmas at Grimmauld Place

Mr. Weasley was getting better every day.  Harry still felt weird about having witnessed – or rather been inside of the snake – during the attack.  But everyday that Mr. Weasley improved, Harry felt a little better about it.  He and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He heard Kreacher run to the door and open it.  It had to be Cassius, he was the only person who Kreacher opened the door for.

Cassius walked into the kitchen. 

"Where have you been?  Remus has been worried sick!" Sirius said accusingly. Cassius hadn't been heard from in over 10 days, and had been gone for nearly a month.

"I can't tell you… Where's Remus?" Cassius answered civilly.

"He's in his room, it's the full moon." Sirius growled. A howl echoed through the house, as if on cue.

"Where _exactly_ is his room?" Cassius asked. "I came to see him."

"It's on the third floor, second door on the left." Sirius answered. Another howl came from upstairs.  Cassius turned and started to leave the kitchen.

"But it's not safe for you – he's a werewolf." Harry said with alarm.

"If he'd had the wolfsbane, I'll be safe, and I have my wand just in case." A third howl echoed through the house, followed by a series of thumps. "Don't worry, Harry." Yet another howl echoed down the stairs followed by a loud crack. "He'll break through the door soon, I'll be back in a moment." Cassius spoke casually but Harry noticed him pulling his wand out of his pocket as he strode out of the kitchen. Harry could hear the front door opening and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Moody entered the kitchen a few moments later. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry and Sirius the update about Mr. Weasley's condition, he was doing better but the bite was still bleeding when the bandages came off.  The healers were sure they would find something to stop the bleeding soon.

"So, you're finally back." Moody glared over at Cassius as he walked into the kitchen.

"Remus has hardly eaten for over a week." Sirius glared accusingly at Cassius. "You shouldn't worry him like that."

"I don't have a choice." Cassius responded curtly. "I need to get back to the Ministry and file a report."

"Can't you stay for dinner?" Harry asked.  He hadn't seen Cassius since summer, and suddenly Harry felt like he wanted to spend a little more time with him.

"You need to eat." Moody agreed. Harry noticed then that Cassius looked thinner than he had during the summer.  
  
"Well…I suppose it won't hurt if I stayed for a little while… if it's all right with you, Molly?" Cassius smiled.

"Of course! We're happy to have you join us. We were all worried about you." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Never worry about a Malfoy, Molly, we're like cats, we always land on our feet… I heard about Arthur, I'm very glad to hear he'll be all right."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Dinner will be just a moment." She continued bustling about the kitchen and in a moment food was on the table.

"So, Cassius, we can call you Cassius, can't we?" Fred inquired.

"You've done it already and nothing bad has happened, has it?" Cassius replied, arching his eyebrow at them. Encouraged by that, the twins grinned at each other.

"We were just wondering - we've heard from Dad about you getting suspended." George started. "We know the reason for one, and we'd like to know why, and when, and how for the other two." Fred finished.

"Boys! That is a very rude question. I am sure…." Mrs. Weasley sounded aggravated.

"It's all right, I don't mind…." Cassius paused and had a bite to eat. "The first time I was suspended - I don't remember the exact date…it was the day after Sirius attacked the portrait of the Fat Lady at Hogwarts."

Sirius looked surprised. 

"I lost my temper when Kingsley told me I couldn't go to Hogwarts. I can't remember what hex I used -  he could probably tell you.  We're friends so he understood but there were witnesses so I had to be suspended."

"And you wanted to go to Hogwarts to catch Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"No, not exactly. Remus was there, and I thought…I thought Sirius had betrayed his other friends…I mean, that's what everyone thought at the time…so I thought he would hurt Remus." Cassius finished in a rush.

"I would never hurt Remus." Sirius said indignantly.

"I'm not a mind-reader, I didn't know." Cassius replied evenly. "All I knew was …everyone thought you were a murderer…. Now I know otherwise." Sirius looked thoughtful, but not angry.

"So, when was the second time?" Fred asked quickly.

"In a staff meeting, it was the night Sirius was caught at Hogwarts. We'd gotten an owl explaining Snape's story that Sirius and Remus had been collaborating and that they'd captured Sirius but Remus was in the Forbidden Forest. Fudge Apparated back and told us that he wanted Remus sent to Azkaban once he was human again…" Cassius trailed off.

"And??" George prompted after a moment's silence.

"The table in the staff room flew across the floor and smashed against the wall."

"Because you…?" Ron asked.

"Used a charm – I guess… I had my wand in my hand and I said something and twirled my wand.  I don't know how I did it really." Cassius shrugged. Moody laughed – it was an odd, rusty, coughing cackle. Harry wondered why that was funny.

"Fortunately, Fudge had also just told us Sirius had escaped so I tried to make it seem like I was angry that Sirius had gotten away… Dumbledore wrote later and vouched for Remus' character and that seemed to satisfy Fudge, so he dropped the idea. Anyway, after that, I couldn't have my wand in meetings anymore. Which is really hard because of rule number 2."

"What's that?" Hermione asked

"Always have your wand." Cassius answered. "Kingsley's nice about it though, he keeps it on him so if something happened I could have it back quickly.  Fudge wanted Security to confiscate it whenever I was at the Ministry, but Kingsley convinced him that wasn't a good idea. He was trained by Moody so he understands the rules."

"But you were able to blow up Fudge this summer without your wand." Harry said slowly.

"Well, some wizards, and witches, can do wandless magic when they lose their tempers or when they're feeling any particularly strong emotion. You've done it, Harry, when you blew up your aunt." Cassius grinned. "I heard about that from Kingsley after I did the same thing to Fudge. You've probably done wandless magic other times too." Cassius said. "With practice, you can learn to control it and actually do some spells without your wand.  I can usually summon something without my wand, which is useful, let me tell you when you're in a fight and the other person has got your wand."

The rest of dinner passed with idle conversation.  Harry and the other children got up from the table and started to head upstairs.

"Harry, I know I don't know you very well but…" He paused and looked over at Sirius, then seemed to reconsider what he was going to say. "Take care, Harry. Good bye." He nodded to the rest of them and he strode out of the kitchen.  Harry wondered what he had been going to say.

Author's Note: it's just a little scene, nothing really happens but I just wanted to build some character stuff – so…stay tuned for Chapter 9!


	9. A New Relation?

Author's Notes: This chapter starts at the end of  Harry's 5th year of school. There are SPOILERS for OOTP in this chapter – Be Warned! 

Chapter 9 

A New Relation

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office.  Harry felt numb. He still couldn't believe Sirius was dead and now the prophecy hung over his head like a dark cloud. It was the day before term ended and Dumbledore had called him to his office. Harry thought sarcastically that it couldn't be anything worse than he'd already been dealing with.

"It's come to my attention, very recently, that there is another of your mother's relatives still living." Dumbledore said.

"Really?" Harry tried to sound interested, but the relative was probably just like Aunt Petunia, so he figured he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"They have expressed an interest in having you come to live with them. Would you be agree to that?  I am  confident it will be a better situation than with the Dursleys." Dumbledore looked closely at Harry.

Harry nodded.  Anything had to be better than the Dursleys, and if Dumbledore knew this relative, Harry supposed…he could survive a summer with him, then he would be back at Hogwarts.

"Very good. You will have to return to your aunt's house for a short time, then they will come and fetch you.  There is a small ritual that must be done to ensure that the  protection charm will pass from your aunt to the new relative."

Harry nodded, trying to seem like he was following along.

"I will owl you to let you know the day."

Harry nodded again.

~~

Harry had been back at Privet drive for two days when the owl came from Dumbledore. It was tea time. Uncle Vernon had made the usual comments about "bloody owls" but uncharacteristically didn't stop Harry from reading the letter. The warning from Harry's friends at the station had seemed to have some effect on his uncle. Harry read the letter quickly.  

_Harry,_

_Your relative will be coming tomorrow at __10 am__ to pick you up.  You may tell the Dursleys today that you are leaving them, but that your aunt must be home at _10 am__ in order for you to leave.  Be packed and ready. __

_Dumbledore_

Harry couldn't believe it, he reread the letter again.  

"Well, important news, is it?" Uncle Vernon asked with a sneer.

"It is, as a matter of fact.  I'm leaving tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Leaving?" Dudley asked, his mouth full of scone.

"Aunt Petunia, you'll need to be home tomorrow morning, in order for me to go." Harry turned to his aunt.

"What am I to do with it?" Aunt Petunia snapped, although Harry noticed a look about her eyes that made him think she already knew what it was about. He looked at her for a moment longer and Aunt Petunia nodded.

Harry went upstairs and owled Ron and Hermione to tell them he was leaving the Dursleys tomorrow morning and that he didn't know where he was going but that he would owl them again as soon as possible.  

"Hedwig, stay at Ron's until I send for you.  I don't know where I'll be." She nipped at his finger and then stretched her wings and flew off towards the horizon.  

He suddenly realized he didn't know if he would be living with a wizarding family…He opened his trunk and started putting his belongings in. He was packed in an hour…and now just had to wait until the next day.  Who was this relative?  Dumbledore had never even said their name. Harry wished that Sirius was alive, maybe Sirius would know who the relative was…or Hagrid or Lupin.  Harry wished that he hadn't sent off Hedwig already – he could have owled either one of them to ask if they knew of a relative of his mother's.

Although it seemed like it took forever, the next morning finally came.

Harry was on pins and needles as he watched the clock. He desperately hoped the new relative was an improvement from the Dursleys although anyone would have to be better than them. He checked his room for the fifth time to make sure he had packed everything, he really didn't have a lot of belongings, but he wanted to make sure he left nothing behind.

There was a knock at the door. Harry hurried out to the landing. Aunt Petunia opened the door….

A/N: giggle!  I just had to do a cliffhanger! The next chapter will be posted in a week!


	10. Mystery Solved

Chapter 10

Mystery Solved

There was a knock at the door. Harry hurried out to the landing. Aunt Petunia opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley, I am here to take Harry." A cool voice floated up the stairs. Harry froze…it sounded like…

A tall blond man in a black coat stepped into the entry way. Aunt Petunia turned and looked up the stairs. "Well, get a move on." She yelled up to Harry, who stood motionless at the top of the stairs.

Cassius Malfoy looked up at Harry. "Hello, Harry." He smiled.

Harry smiled back. All at once, he knew why Cassius had always seemed so familiar. It was his eyes. They were green, green like Harry's eyes, green like Harry's mother's eyes.

"Please come down here, Harry." Cassius' voice was smooth but warm. Harry rushed down the stairs but stopped short of throwing his arms around Cassius. He thought if he seemed too happy that Aunt Petunia might not cooperate out of spite.

"You and I need to take care of something, then Harry and I will be on our way." Cassius addressed Aunt Petunia in his smooth Malfoy voice. "Place your hand on Harry's shoulder."

Aunt Petunia did so without a word.

"Repeat after me: Protecto Transferus."

Aunt Petunia repeated in a whisper "Protecto Transferus."

Cassius placed his hand on Harry's other shoulder. "Protecto Presentum" Harry felt a warmth envelope him.

"Remove your hand." Cassius commanded. Aunt Petunia did. Cassius squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Well, then, let's go get your things."

Harry raced up the stairs with Cassius right behind him. Cassius shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket as Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage. "That everything?" Cassius asked. Harry nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak just yet.

They walked down the stairs. Aunt Petunia still stood where they had left her.

"It was nice to meet you, cousin." Cassius said coolly.

Aunt Petunia only nodded as Cassius passed her.

"Goodbye!" Harry yelled, nearly bursting with joy as he walked out the door.

"I told Dumbledore I wanted it to be a surprise – I hope you don't mind that it's me." Cassius said once they had pulled out of the driveway in Cassius' sleek red car. Uncle Vernon would have been impressed.

"It was a _big_ surprise, and I don't mind at all." Harry said happily.

"You'll be living with Remus and me at Windy Corner, that's all right, isn't it?" Cassius' voice had a tinge of worry. "I mean, you don't mind, about him and me…some people…"

"Oh, no." Harry said hurriedly. "I don't mind in the least." He looked out the window at the passing scenery. He couldn't believe he was leaving Privet Drive forever AND going to live with Cassius and Lupin – Remus, he would have to get used to that, at Windy Corner.

"Anyone in your direction?" Cassius asked.

Harry looked down the street. "Nope"

"Good" Cassius pushed a button on the dashboard, then pushed another one and the car started up into the air.

"Now, it's not really legal, but…I had a flying motorcycle for a while, like Sirius, but Remus always refused to ride it so I had to get a car instead." Cassius smiled over at Harry. Harry returned the smile, feeling almost giddy.

Cassius turned and reached in the back. "It's a long trip, about 4 hours, so Tabby packed us a lunch." He retrieved a couple sandwiches and two thermoses with pumpkin juice in them. "Remus wanted to come too but I thought this would give us a chance to get to know each other better. And I didn't know how your aunt would react to _two_ wizards showing up…"

"So, how exactly are we related?" Harry asked curiously before biting into the sandwich.

"My mother, Emma, was your mother's aunt. She was a witch too, a pureblood. Her older sister, your grandmother, was a squib who married a muggle, then they had your mum and aunt. I don't remember her, she died when I was three years old." Cassius paused and took a drink. "Father and Lucius rarely talked about her. I didn't even know her name until I was 24. Moody thought I should find out about her. I was able to ask Father about her before he died." Cassius paused again and took a bite of his sandwich. "With one thing and another, it took about 3 years to trace her family, Father hadn't known anything about her except her first name and that she was pure-blood. So, I've only known a few years that we were related…I wasn't sure if you would want to know, considering…everything... I am a Malfoy..."

"Only half." Harry interrupted.

"That's the half people see." Cassius said quietly.

Harry thought back to when he had first met Cassius. Sirius and some of the others had held his Malfoy blood against him…but Harry hadn't.

"I noticed your eyes were different than the other Malfoys. But I didn't recognize them until today. They're green like mine and my mum's." Harry said. There was a moment of silence and Cassius looked like he was deliberating hard on some matter. Then he looked at himself in the rear view mirror and then over at Harry. "They are, aren't they. I guess I didn't remember." He smiled ruefully.

"You don't remember what color your eyes are?" Harry was astounded.

"I haven't looked in a mirror since I was 11." Cassius shrugged.

"You should sometime, a lot of people think you're handsome." Harry said.

What?" Cassius looked at him incredulously.

"Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, even Mrs. Weasley, they all think you're gorgeous." Harry smiled, remembering the conversation.

"Really?" Cassius hesitated then looked in the mirror again. He made a face. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not! I swear! Ask Remus, he was there, he'll tell you what they said. He agreed."

"Remus doesn't think I'm handsome." Cassius shook his head.

"Yes, he does! He said so!" Harry laughed. "Um…if he didn't fall in love with you because you're handsome, you thought he fell in love with you because?"

"Because I'm smart and…nice, damn it." Cassius growled.

"Oh, right! Say that nicely and I'll believe you." Harry laughed again. After a pause he said, "I wonder why Remus or Sirius didn't notice your eyes, they knew my mum at school."

"I don't think it ever occurred to anyone that we could be related, given that she was considered muggle-born and Malfoys, as a rule, hate muggles."

"Well, I'm glad we're related." Harry said firmly.

"Me, too." Cassius smiled.

Harry and Cassius ate in companionable silence for a while.

"Remus is really excited about you coming, it's the first time since…Sirius' death that he's seemed happy." Cassius' face was flushed by the end of the sentence.

"It was all my fault." Harry blurted out.

Cassius turned swiftly and Harry was pinned in place by the intense green gaze. "Remus blames himself too. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't your fault, Harry. It wasn't Sirius' fault either, for that matter. Sirius was a strong, brave, powerful wizard. He loved you. His death is the fault of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. Not yours. He went to the ministry that night because he loved you. You shouldn't feel any guilt when he was motivated only by love for you. He wouldn't want you to."

For a moment, Harry couldn't move. "Do you really think so?" he whispered, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He missed Sirius terribly and had had nightmares ever since Sirius' death.

"Yes. I got to know Sirius pretty well this past year, I think I knew him well enough to say that he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. I know you can't change how you feel just like that, but you shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Cassius spoke with finality. Harry felt like a little of the weight in his heart had lifted. It wasn't his fault. Cassius' conviction in that fact made him feel so much better. He knew Cassius wouldn't lie to him. Cassius broke their eye contact and took another drink of pumpkin juice. He looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back as he brushed the tears off his cheeks.

After another couple hours, they started their descent. Harry had barely gotten out of the car when he was engulfed in a hug from Lupin.

"Welcome home, Harry!" Lupin was grinning from ear to ear, looking slightly bashful as he let Harry go. His smile made him look years younger than Harry had ever seen him.

"Hi, Professor." Harry grinned.

"Please, Harry, I think you can start calling me Remus now." He turned to Cassius. "Where's Harry's trunk?"

"Oh, here." Cassius pulled it out of his pocket and returned it to full size. He levitated the trunk and started inside. Cassius stopped suddenly and turned to Remus. "Harry says you think I'm handsome."

"Yes – I do, because you are." Remus smiled affectionately at Cassius.

"Huh." Cassius didn't sound convinced and was about to turn back towards the house when Remus stepped towards him and put his arms around him.

"Yes, you are." He leaned up on tiptoe to kiss Cassius.

"I don't see it."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus curiously.  
  
"I looked in the mirror in the car…" Cassius mumbled.

"You actually looked in a mirror?" Remus' face showed his astonishment.

"Twice."

"Wow…I…uh…wow." Remus let Cassius go after giving him another quick kiss. "We knew a week ago that you were coming but we didn't want to do too much to your room, so you could make it your own." Remus told Harry as they followed Cassius inside and up the stairs.

They entered a sunny room at the end of the hallway. There was a large window that looked out onto an apple tree. There was a bed in the corner, a desk opposite, next to a bookcase and a perch for Hedwig stood by the window.

"I made the perch" Cassius said, with some pride.

"Using magic" Remus muttered to Harry. Harry just kept grinning, he felt like he would burst with happiness. If only Sirius were here, it would be perfect…but after the conversation in the car with Cassius, Harry felt Sirius would have been happy to know that Remus and Cassius were taking care of him, and so thinking of him didn't dampen Harry's happiness today. Sirius would be happy for him, he knew it.

Author's Note: I hope the family connection between Harry and Cassius makes sense! I thought it important that his mother be a pure-blood, given the importance Malfoys place on that, I thought Julius Malfoy would never have had a son/daughter with a muggle-born. So I tried to make it so that worked. Also, I made up the spell that transferred the protection charm from Aunt Petunia to Cassius – I don't know, I just wanted something dramatic.


	11. The Guardians

Author's Notes:  Since Cassius is Sirius' cousin on his mother's side and Narcissa Black Malfoy is Sirius'cousin on his father's side, Lucius Malfoy married his cousin's cousin, so it's not TOO close a connection, if anyone else was wondering about that. 

Chapter 11

The Guardians

"Meow" The tabby cat Harry had seen on his prior visit to Windy Corner came into the room.

"This is Tabby, she lives here too." Remus said to Harry.

"Now Tabby, show yourself so you can get properly introduced." Cassius gave a mock-glare to the cat. "She's an animagus, a registered one."

The cat transformed into a short salt-and-pepper haired witch, she was round and plump, and reminded Harry of Professor Sprout.

"Hello, Harry. Welcome home." She said with a warm low voice.

"This is Bettina Sprout." Cassius said.

Bettina Sprout nodded at Harry. "Tabby is fine. I've heard about you from my sister. You're not that good at Herbology, are you?"

"Well, no…" Harry felt slightly embarrassed

"That's all right, my dear, neither was I." Tabby smiled.

After Harry had unpacked, he returned to the kitchen for afternoon tea.  There were scones and tea and cucumber sandwiches. Harry was hungry, he never got enough to eat at the Dursleys and always made up for it when there was ample food around.

"Harry, we thought, as your new guardians, we should set some rules." Cassius sounded very solemn.

Harry gulped the bite of sandwich down…he hadn't thought about rules.  The Dursleys never bothered about him enough to have rules.

"Rule 1." Cassius started.

"Not to be confused with the famous Auror rules, mind you." Remus interjected with a wink at Harry.

"No, these are separate rules, of course…maybe they shouldn't be called rules." Cassius paused thoughtfully as he considered the matter.

"Guidelines, then?" Tabby suggested after she too had thought about it. Remus had simply sipped his tea and smiled at Harry.

"Yes, guidelines…now guideline number one – you need to let one of us know whenever you leave Windy Corner, the blood protection only covers the house and the surrounding property." Cassius looked at Harry intently.

Harry nodded solemnly, these guidelines would be just as important to Harry as the auror rules were to Cassius. He wondered wildly if he should be writing them down.

"Guideline number two, during full moons, our room is off limits.  The wolfsbane potion keeps me safe to be around but..." Remus said

"Constant vigilance!" Cassius and Tabby cried out at the same time. Harry jumped. They sounded almost exactly like Moody. Harry nodded at Remus.

"I'm not one of your guardians, Harry but...I do have a guideline." Tabby started.

"You are Harry's guardian too, Tabby, as much as you want to be." Remus said lightly. "Tabby is our housekeeper and we consider her part of the family." Remus explained to Harry.

"Guideline number three, limit the snacking between meals.  I cook ample amounts at breakfast, lunch, tea and supper so don't worry that you won't get something to eat. I won't starve you like those muggles you've been living with." Tabby continued. Harry blinked but nodded gravely all the same. "Breakfast is at 8, Lunch at Noon, Tea at 4 and Supper at 7. I don't tolerate lateness. Understood?" Harry nodded again.

"Guideline number four, we expect you will get good marks at school." said Remus.

"Although, don't worry if you get bad marks, …just as long as you try." Cassius added quickly. Harry remembered Moody said Cassius had been beaten for bad marks. Harry nodded again.

"Guideline number five,  as our…what is he?" Cassius turned to Remus.

"Our charge? Our ward? Our guardianee?" Remus looked thoughtful this time.

"No, no." Cassius shook his head.

"Fosterling?" Remus suggested.

"Yes, as our fosterling, you will treat this as your home, meaning a messy room is to be expected, as is between-meal snacking" "Limited between-meal snacking" Tabby interjected firmly. "and sleeping in during vacations. And invite your friends over often – just not during the full moon." Cassius finished.

Harry nodded again, with a grin.

"Well, I think that covers the important things, don't you?" Remus asked the others.

"Why don't we agree to reserve the right to add more guidelines as needed, none of us has ever had a child before." said Cassius. All three of them turned to Harry and gazed at him as if he might do something wild at any moment. Harry tried to look very well-behaved, however that might look.  He wished his hair would lay flat.

"Does there need to be a guideline about money?  My parents left me quite a lot. I don't want to be a burden." Harry blurted out, he had suddenly thought of the fact that Lupin's robes always looked ragged.  Maybe Cassius and Remus couldn't afford to have Harry, and he'd have to go back to the Dursleys. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Harry, I look ragged to keep up appearances that I'm an unemployed and single werewolf." Remus' eyes were twinkling. "Is that what you were thinking about?"

"Um…yes, actually." Harry admitted, as he looked at Remus, noticing that Remus wasn't wearing a shabby robe at the moment.

"Oh, no, we're quite well off, obviously, being the second son, I'm poorer than Lucius and I didn't get the mansion, but I did get a sizable inheritance when I turned 18. That's why it doesn't matter that the wife here can't get steady work." Remus had hit Cassius on the arm when he was referred to as the wife, but Cassius had seemed not to notice. "So, no guidelines needed about money."

"What's the muggle term? He's my sugar daddy." Remus laughed. Then they all started laughing.  Harry felt like he was home for the first time in his life.

"So, no more guidelines for now." Harry said happily. If these guidelines were any indication of ones to come, he didn't think he would mind more.

"Now, are you done eating?" Harry nodded. "Remus and I'll give you the tour." Cassius stood. "Come on."

Harry got up and followed Cassius out the door. The one other time he'd been at Windy Corner, he'd seen the kitchen and the stairs up to the bathroom, which was at the top of the stairs. Cassius started up the steps.  "I thought we'd start at the top." He said over his shoulder.

"That way it gets better as we go along." Remus said from behind Harry. They walked to the end of the hallway and went up a second narrower flight of stairs.

"Um..ok, this is the attic." Cassius opened the first door on the right.  "This room is storage – there's all sorts of stuff in here which I keep forgetting to go through. Remus, why don't you remind me?"

"Out of sight, out of mind. As long as it's up here, I don't remember it either." Remus said with a smile as he stepped forward and pulled Cassius' arm around himself. Cassius was looking down at a portrait leaning against the wall. Harry stood on the other side of him and stared at the portrait of Cassius, his father and brother and a baby, which had to be Draco. Cassius looked about 16 in the portrait. The three men had sleek white blond hair, broad foreheads, straight brows, long straight noses, and pointed chins. Lucius and Cassius were standing behind their father, the baby was sitting on his grandfather's lap. Cassius was a few inches taller than his brother. Julius, Lucius and Draco had the pale grey Malfoy eyes but Cassius had green. All three men were handsome, in a cold way. Harry thought Cassius was the most handsome, his chin wasn't as pointed and his face wasn't as thin as the other two. None of them were moving. 

"Three generations of Malfoys. It was painted when Draco was 6 months old." Cassius voice was toneless.

"I thought all wizard portraits moved." Harry said as he looked down at the Malfoys.

"I froze them – we're all in other portraits in Malfoy Manor." Cassius said slowly, tightening his arm around Remus, as he continued to stare down at the portrait. "Anyway, storage." Cassius said, breaking out of his reverie, sweeping his eyes around the rest of the room which seemed to occupy the whole top right half of the house. There were other trunks stacked up around the room.   
  
"Some of this is Cassius' and my old school stuff, and things from my parents house, after they died. I actually have some of your parents' belongings, they're over there." Remus said pointing to 6 or so trunks lined up against the far wall, his voice roughening. "And there are a few trunks that belonged to Sirius, too. Whenever you want to look through them…alone or with one of us…whenever you want…" Harry nodded, he would, sometime soon but right now he wanted to learn more about his new home. Cassius led the way out of the room.

"That's Tabby's room." Cassius said indicating the door on the other side of the hallway. "She doesn't sleep in there often, she spends most of her time as a cat. The next door down was the house-elf's room, which has some old furniture in it.  But you can assure Hermione that we don't have a house-elf." Cassius grinned at Harry.

Remus started back down the stairs, Harry and Cassius followed. The door to Harry's room was just down from the staircase and to the left. Across from Harry's room was 'The Library.' It had two large desks, two comfy chairs and floor to ceiling bookshelves.

"We put a desk in your room, in case you wanted to be able to study by yourself. There wasn't room for a third desk, but you could share this one with me if you want. Cassius does work here and I read, but we didn't know if you wanted privacy or not." Remus said.

"That's your room, you've already seen that." Cassius continued down the hall, "You share a bathroom with the guest bedroom, here." The door to it was open and there was a comfortable looking bed with a dresser and dressing table. "The bathroom is between the two rooms. Don't ask me, I didn't design the house, but as we don't have guests often, it shouldn't be too inconvenient." Harry just nodded, it was more than he'd ever had at the Dursleys, he didn't mind sharing it every once in a while.

"This is our room." Cassius went in the room across from it. It was a large room that overlooked the garden. There was a big bed centered along one wall opposite the fireplace. There were two dressers, and an armchair in front of the fireplace.

"Would you want a fireplace in your room?" Cassius asked Harry.  "We have one, because Remus gets cold around full moons." Cassius absentmindedly pulled Remus into his arms as he spoke, resting his chin on the top of Remus' head. "We could add one if you wanted."

"I think it's ok." Harry said, his head whirling.

"Well, let us know if you change your mind once winter comes." Cassius said as he let go of Remus and headed out of the room.

Harry just nodded, he'd lived in a cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's for ten years and now Cassius was offering to add a fireplace to his room, the difference was staggering.

"And here's the other bathroom." Cassius waved his arm at it. It was the bathroom Harry had looked into when Cassius had had the raknok bite. "It's got a bigger bathtub than the other one, so feel free to use it whenever." Harry peered inside – the bathtub was _huge_ – it could easily accommodate two people or more…Harry wondered how often Remus and Cassius bathed together, he glanced over at them. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had never been affectionate or demonstrative to each other. Now he was living with two people who loved each other very much and seemed to care for him a great deal – he'd have to get used to this.

They headed downstairs. The kitchen was to the left at the bottom of the stairs. To the right was a short hallway that led to the front door. On the left side was a comfortable sitting room, it had a table with a wizard chess set on it, with two wooden chairs, a sofa along the back wall, a display cabinet along the inside wall, a corner cupboard, and two chairs and a loveseat close by the fire. There was a window seat along one wall that looked out on the garden and an upright piano. On the right side was a dining room, there was a long formal table with chairs, there were portraits on the walls. There were two large ones of a man and woman who both resembled Remus, Harry thought they must have been his parents. The others he didn't recognize. "Who are they?"

"Relatives and ancestors of mine. They're friendly, unlike the Malfoy portraits. The table belonged to my parents. We don't entertain much" "At all." interjected Cassius. "but it seemed a waste to keep the table in the attic, it's over 300 years old." Remus continued, not noticing the interruption, waving to his mother and father, who both smiled widely and waved back. "This is Harry Potter, he's our fosterling." Remus said to the room at large. There was a chorus of "Welcome Harry!" from the portraits. Harry waved back, feeling a little shy.

"That's the front door. I'll have to change the spells so it recognizes you…we'll do that in a bit." Cassius remarked. They headed back towards the kitchen.

"This way is the backdoor, the laundry and pantry are back here, and the mudroom. We usually use this door to come in and out of the house." Remus said. He led them outside. "This is Cassius' pride and joy," indicating the garden. Harry looked at it, obviously Cassius had been good at Herbology.  He recognized several plants that Professor Sprout had in her greenhouse, although he couldn't remember the names, and he noticed vegetables and fruits growing too.

"Wow! It must be hard work." Harry looked over at Cassius, remembering weeding the Dursleys garden.

"Well, sometimes…magic helps." Cassius said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"This is Spring Creek." Cassius indicated the small creek that flowed across the property snaking behind the garage and storage shed. "There's a swimming hole that way, past the garage, it's on the property so you can go there whenever you want.  There's a map in the kitchen so you know where the boundaries are, there's also a spell so you'll know when you're near to the border.  Don't want you getting lost in the forest." Cassius smiled casually, but Harry knew it wasn't a casual comment. "So this is Windy Corner."

"It's not windy, or a corner, just so you know." Remus said slyly, elbowing Cassius..

"It's wonderful." Harry grinned back. Cassius and Remus beamed at the compliment.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long tour of Windy Corner – but I thought it should be done – let me know if you think it's not needed. Thanks!!


	12. A New Day, A New Home

Chapter 12

A New Day

The next morning, Harry ate breakfast in the sunny kitchen. He had awoken to the smell of food wafting up the stairs. He could definitely get used to this.  Tabby had fixed toast, sausage, eggs, potatoes. There was pumpkin juice, milk and tea to drink. Tabby kept filling Harry's plate until he groaned and admitted he was full. Cassius got up and gulped the rest of his tea.

"I'm off then." Setting the cup down, he threaded his fingers through Remus' hair, leaned down and gave him a kiss, Tabby coughed and Cassius abruptly pulled back.  "Oh, sorry, Harry."

"I don't mind, I think it's sweet." Harry smiled.

"Aurors don't like to be called sweet." Cassius arched his eyebrow at Harry and tried to look threatening.  A year ago, that would have had an effect, now Cassius was his cousin, more than that, he was his guardian.

"Is there a rule against it, then?" Harry asked innocently.

Remus and Tabby started to laugh.

"I'll ask Moody to add it, I'm sure he'd agree." Cassius said between laughs as he pulled on his coat.

"Remember, you're having lunch at work because Harry and I are going to Hogsmeade. Play nice with the other aurors." Remus handed Cassius a lunchbox, and pushed him towards the fireplace.

"Do you need money, wife?" Cassius started reaching in his pocket.

"I already took it all, husband, you'll have to go to Gringotts and get more out today." Remus beamed ingenuously at Cassius.

"Tabby, could you go too?"  Cassius turned to Tabby who nodded silently.

"I love you." Remus gave him a quick kiss

"I love you." Cassius said as he grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fire. "The Ministry" He shouted out and disappeared.

"Hogsmeade?" Harry asked

"Well, we were talking last night and we thought you needed to get some clothes that actually fit you. A new muggle clothing shop just opened in Hogsmeade – the clothes have spells on them, like self-cleaning spells and such. I thought we could have lunch there, too." Remus paused.  "You didn't have anything planned, did you?"

"No, that sounds wonderful." Harry said. He always enjoyed going to Hogsmeade and a shopping excursion sounded fun.

A few hours later, Remus, Harry and Tabby were sitting in the Three Broomsticks having lunch.  Remus and Tabby had been thrilled to spend Cassius' money on Harry.  Harry had six bags by his chair.  He'd never had so many new clothes in his life. Plus he had gotten a few posters for his room, as well as a lantern for his desk, and a few books to read. Tabby had decided Harry needed some chairs in his room as well so two upholstered rockers, or, as Tabby called them, comfy chairs were going to be delivered later that day.  "For when your friends come over." She had explained. "They sit in the chairs, you can sit on your bed, it's just not a big enough room for three chairs. You can always sit in the sitting room, but we thought you might want more privacy sometimes." Harry had agreed that two chairs was plenty. He'd never had any furniture bought for him before.

"Ah, Alastor, how nice to run into you." Remus looked up as Moody walked up to their table. 

"Remus, Harry, Bettina." Moody said gruffy as he sat down in the empty fourth chair.

"Mad-Eye." Tabby greeted Moody with a curt nod. "And how did you know we would be here?"

"I have my methods." Moody wiggled his brows at Tabby.

"Would that method be tall and blond?" Tabby replied tartly.

"I couldn't say." Moody responded with a smile.  It twisted his scarred face. Harry privately thought he looked better when he didn't smile. Harry looked over at Tabby and noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.

"They keep this place too warm for my liking." Tabby grumbled as she noticed Harry looking at her.  Harry looked at Remus who winked. Harry suddenly remembered a year ago at Grimmauld Place – Remus had said Cassius was matchmaking for Moody and the woman's name was Bettina. He must have meant Tabby. Harry winked back at Remus, letting him know he knew what was going on.

After lunch, Harry, Tabby and Remus returned to Windy Corner. Harry borrowed Remus' owl, Orlie, and sent Ron a message.

_Ron,_

_You won't believe it!  Guess who my relative is: Cassius Malfoy! He's my cousin!  I'm living at Windy Corner now with him and Remus and Tabby – she's an animagus, remember the cat we saw? She's actually Professor Sprout's sister!  Remus says you can come over and visit, could you come for lunch tomorrow?  Send Hedwig back with Remus' owl and your answer! I'm going to see if Hermione can come too._

_Harry_

In a few hours, Hedwig and Orlie flew in the kitchen window with a letter from Ron. He couldn't believe the news and was coming for lunch tomorrow and wrote that Hermione had been staying at the Burrow so she would come as well. They were both very excited by Harry's news and couldn't wait to hear more.

It was a little past 11 o'clock on a Thursday morning, it was the start of Harry's fourth day at Windy Corner. Harry was lying in bed, planning what he would do for the day. Cassius had been gone since the morning of his second day. He was one of the aurors assigned to find Voldemort and Fudge was trying to make up for lost time by sending the best aurors after every tip that came in.  As he was trying to decide if he'd swim or take Buckbeak, who was now living at Windy Corner, for a ride, he heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

"Cassius Malfoy, don't clomp, you'll wake Remus and Harry!"  Harry could hear Tabby yelling crossly up the stairs.  He laughed, if they hadn't been awakened by the clomping, they both would have heard Tabby. The footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs, Harry figured Cassius went into Remus' and his bedroom. It was the day after the full moon and Remus was obviously still sleeping. Harry decided to get up.  He'd shower and by then it would be time for lunch, then he would take Buckbeak for a ride. After showering and getting dressed, Harry started down the hallway. He heard muffled moans coming from the bedroom on the right, the door wasn't closed all the way. He heard Cassius' voice float into the hallway.

"I missed you." Cassius sighed. "I hate being away for full moons." There was a pause, Harry thought they were probably kissing again. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't breathe." Remus sounded like he was suffocating.

"What?" Cassius sounded alarmed. Feeling worried about Remus, Harry looked into the room. Cassius was lying full length, still fully clothed, on top of Remus. Remus had his hands buried in Cassius' hair.

"You're crushing me." Remus started to laugh. Cassius looked relieved. "Other than feeling tired and a little sore, I'm fine." Cassius kissed him again, Harry could see his tongue sweep into Remus' mouth, before pulling away.

"Are you hungry?" Cassius asked energetically.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving." Remus said arching his eyebrow.

"Me, too, let's go, it's almost Noon." Cassius rolled off Remus and helped him to sit up. Harry knocked on the open door.

"Hiya, Fosterling!" Cassius grinned excitedly at Harry as he got Remus' robe off the hook on the closet door. Remus was still sitting on the bed, looking tired and ill, his pajama top was unbuttoned at the top few buttons and Harry could see a gold necklace around Remus' neck with a gold ring hanging on it.

"Hi." Harry suddenly felt shy. Cassius helped Remus into the robe and then strode over to Harry and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, Harry actually felt his back crack.

"How are ya, Harry?" Cassius held Harry at arm's length and then ruffled Harry's hair.

"Is it me, Harry, or does Cassius seem really hyper?" Remus asked as he slowly stood up.

"Oh…well, I had about 6 cups of tea this morning." Cassius said, yanking off his coat.

"Ah. That explains it." Remus slowly walked towards the door.

"Do you need help?" Cassius was practically bouncing up and down.

"No, not from you, Harry can help me." Remus looked over at Harry who quickly nodded. "You run on ahead." Remus pushed weakly at Cassius. Cassius let himself be pushed out the door.  He clomped down the stairs.

"For goodness sake – Cassius Malfoy Lupin! Take those boots off! You are driving me mad with that clomping!" Tabby's annoyed voice floated up the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind, Harry. I move a little slowly the day after."

"Oh, no." Harry stuck out his arm. "May I?" He grinned.

"Thank you, Mister Potter." Remus looped his arm through Harry's and they slowly started on their way to the kitchen. Harry was about a head shorter than Remus. Tabby had commented that Harry fit right into their household, since Cassius was a head taller than Remus and Tabby was a head shorter than Harry.

"Is your ring like the one Cassius has…you know?" Harry asked, waving his free hand towards his own chest.

"Yes. He doesn't wear it on his hand, because it's a secret. When I transform I can't wear it on my hand either so…" Remus answered, gesturing to the necklace. "During the rest of the month I wear it on my hand. It's a Lupin family ring. It's a tradition in pure-blood families to have family rings, some of them are quite fancy. The Malfoy ones have the family crest engraved on them, like a signet ring.  Cassius' Malfoy ring is up in a trunk somewhere if you ever want to see it. Lupin ones just have the motto engraved around the outside."

"So they aren't just for married people?" Harry asked.

"No, they're for the whole family. They're used as wedding rings to show the new allegiance to the family the woman, or man, has married into. And they're given to the children when they come of age – to show their place in the family."

Harry and Remus entered the kitchen. Tabby bustled about the table, setting platters with sandwiches, pasta salad and fruit in the center of the table.  Cassius already was sitting on one bench, facing the fireplace.

"Remus and Harry, sit on this side, otherwise Cassius will be shaking you all over the place." Tabby said, glaring over at Cassius. Harry noticed that Cassius' leg was bouncing up and down.

"How was the shopping trip to Hogsmeade?" Cassius asked as he grabbed a sandwich and started eating.

"It was great! I got so many new clothes, and posters, and books, and two chairs for my room, and we had lunch with Moody at the Three Broomsticks."  Harry said excitedly

"You'll have to show me, I wish I could have gone too – I spent the past couple days in a rainy forest in Poland – not much fun."

"You didn't find anything?" Remus asked as he sipped his tea.

"Nothing really." Cassius took another bite of sandwich. "What else did I miss, Harry?"

"Ron and Hermione came over for lunch yesterday. It was a lot of fun. We played in the swimming hole. And we played wizard chess. And Hermione can play the piano! They're coming for Sunday dinner."

"I thought we would eat in the dining room, we could start having formal Sunday dinners." Remus said.

"Sounds fine…I'll owl Moody and see if he wants to join us." Cassius said casually as he reached for his tea. Harry looked at Remus and Cassius who were both looking at their plates, eating deliberately. Harry noticed Remus' mouth twitch. Harry risked a glance at Tabby, there was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks but she didn't say a word.

"I thought Stevens and Clara could come as well." Remus said.

"Good idea. It'd be a nice family tradition to start, right, Harry?" Cassius smiled warmly over at Harry.

Author's Notes: I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so here it is: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter.  I made up Cassius Malfoy, Windy Corner, Tabby, the muggle clothing shop in Hogsmeade and the wizard family rings. And I am making NO money (just a poor college student, that's me!)


	13. Settling In

Chapter 13

Settling In – The Second Week at Windy Corner.

On Monday, after dinner, Harry sat down with Cassius and Remus in the sitting room.

"Harry, we wanted to talk to you about Voldemort…Dumbledore told us about the prophecy." Remus said, his amber eyes looking at Harry carefully.

"Oh?" Harry felt anger start to build inside him, he had tried not to think about the prophecy the past week. He had enjoyed exploring Windy Corner by himself and then showing it to Ron and Hermione.  For the past week, he had finally felt like a normal boy, even though his home situation wasn't normal, per se, but he felt like he finally had a home.

"He felt we should know – since that was what Voldemort had been trying to get his hands on in the Department of Mysteries." Cassius continued calmly.

"Don't talk to me about that place." Harry felt a wave of grief wash over him – Sirius had died there, not even a month ago. Being with Cassius and Remus the past week had started the healing process for Harry but the pain of Sirius' death was still very raw.

"The Order has been working to find a way to defeat Voldemort…" Remus said.

"According to the prophecy, only _I_ can defeat Voldemort – the Order can't help." Harry said angrily.

"You've been on your own for most of your life, Harry – you're not alone anymore." Cassius looked intently at Harry.

"Sirius said that too! And then he died!!" Harry yelled, he had stood up at some point, he couldn't remember, and could feel tears streaming down his face.

"We know…" Cassius glanced over at Remus who had lowered his head at the mention of Sirius, his brown and grey streaked hair fell forward, hiding his face. "There's no guarantee that one of us won't die – but we love you – and other people love you too. You aren't alone. You just need to believe that."

"Whenever something bad happens, I _am_ alone! I wish Voldemort had killed me!!" Harry shouted, his hands clenching into fists.

"Harry!" Cassius started to raise his voice too. "Look  – I know Voldemort _and_ his followers have caused you pain - I can only imagine how hard it's been for you - and you don't want to be the one who has to kill Voldemort -  I get that! But if you're the only one who can do it– then you need to do it!"

"But why does it have to be _me_?!" Harry shouted, his voice breaking.

"I don't know…if I could do it for you, I would." Cassius said gently. Cassius stepped forward cautiously and wrapped his arms slowly around Harry. As he started to cry harder, Harry felt the ring on Cassius' chest press into his cheek.  Cassius' hand patted Harry's back as Harry cried. He cried for a long time. He hadn't cried since Sirius had died and now he felt like he would never stop crying.

Cassius moved slowly towards the loveseat that was near the fire, bringing Harry with him. Cassius sat down, pulling Harry down next to him.  His left arm remained around Harry's shoulder.  Harry took a few gulps of air and wiped his eyes, the tears were slowly stopping. He leaned his head on Cassius' shoulder. It was comforting to feel the warm weight of Cassius' arm around him. Whenever he had cried at the Dursleys he'd always been alone, no one had ever comforted him.

"Harry, whatever happens, we'll deal with it together. I give you my word." Cassius squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"I give you my word too, Harry." Remus' voice sounded thick, like he had been crying too. Harry looked over at Remus who gave him a watery smile. Harry wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and took a shuddery breath.  Their pledges made him feel better – especially Cassius', he knew Cassius would keep his word, no matter what.

"Harry?" Cassius poked his head into The Library where Harry was doing some of his homework the next evening. "You busy?"

"No…what's up?" Harry marked the page in his book.

"I thought I should tell you this before I forgot," Cassius smiled ruefully as he ran his hand through his pale blond hair. "I was going to tell you last night but then it didn't seem like the right time... Dumbledore told us he's still concerned about your mental link with Voldemort. So, I've asked Moody to come tutor you in Occlumency – I thought he'd be better than dealing with Snape. He's a really good teacher. It'll help keep you safe, Harry, that's why we want you to study it." Cassius looked at him earnestly.

"Ok, if you think it's important, I try." Harry tried to sound confident, although he had a sinking feeling inside.

"Moody won't use your memories against you." Cassius reassured Harry. "He'll teach you how to block someone out of your mind and then he'll see if you can keep him out. If it's too hard, just let him know you need a break. He'll understand."

Harry nodded, that sounded better than his sessions with Snape.  "When will he come by?"

"Starting tomorrow, he'll come by Monday, Wednesday and Friday at tea time."

"At tea time? So Tabby can be around?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No, so that you and Moody can talk and relax and have tea before you start your sessions." Cassius' face had turned a bit pink. He reached over and gave Harry a firm hug before leaving the room. Harry knew at almost 16, he was a little old for all the hugging that went on at Windy Corner but he'd had many years of no hugs at all. Remus said he needed to catch up on his hug allotment, and every day since he had arrived at Windy Corner, Harry had gotten at least one hug from each of his guardians.

The next day, Wednesday, Moody floo-ed into the kitchen at Windy Corner right at tea time. Tabby had set the tea things on the table and was nowhere to be seen, so Harry, Remus and Moody had tea together before Moody and Harry went to the library for their lesson.

"Now then,  Harry." Moody said gruffly as he closed the door behind him, his magical eye moved around the room. "As you know from your lessons with Professor Snape, Occlumency is the art of blocking one's thoughts and memories from another wizard or witch. We  will be working on closing your mind to Voldemort - you will have to lock your whole mind to him." Moody sat down in one of the chairs and gestured to Harry to sit down. "Picture something that will be a protector for your mind. Work on having a clear picture of it."

Harry thought about it. "Could it be someone?"

"Certainly. Whatever or whoever you want it to be. This is just the first step – once you become skilled, you won't have to picture the protector, you'll just be able to lock your mind."

Harry thought of Sirius…but that hurt too much.  Then suddenly he thought of Cassius standing in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place with the wild look in his green eyes, energy vibrating from him. That was a good protector image if there ever was one, he thought.

"Okay." Harry said. "I've got one."

"All right – picture building a smooth gray wall behind the protector.  All of your memories go behind this wall, all of your thoughts. You should only be thinking about your protector and seeing it and the wall behind it."

"Okay." Harry said, getting the picture in his mind.

"Now empty your mind of emotions, just think of the wall and your protector. When you're ready, nod." After a moment, Harry nodded.

"All right, let's give this a try." Moody said "Legilimens." and Harry felt Moody trying to enter his mind.  Harry focused on the image of Cassius in front of the wall. Moody was stopped for a moment and then pushed past the image and found a memory of Harry crying when he was 7 and Dudley had punched him. Harry felt Moody immediately retreat from his mind. He opened his eyes, he felt drained, although not nearly as badly as his lessons with Snape..

"Very good start, Harry. Nice protector." Moody smiled. "Now, try to get that image clearer, more defined.  I couldn't tell what color eyes Cass had in your mind – you know they're green, like yours, so focus on that – the more you can make that image real, the more it will help." Moody waved his wand and some chocolate appeared.  "Have a piece, Harry."

Harry ate some of the chocolate, feeling the warmth flow through it. "So you noticed that Cassius and I have the same color eyes?"

"Noticed it the first time I met you, when we all came to pick you up from the muggles." Harry remembered that the Professor Moody he had thought he'd known his 4th year at school hadn't been Moody, but rather Barty Crouch, Jr. "Of course, I knew then you and Cass were related."

"How come Cassius didn't realize that Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating you?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Moody and Cassius seemed very close, it seemed odd to Harry that Cassius wouldn't have known.

"Well, it never occurred to him that anyone would kidnap me – Crouch used the Imperious Curse to make sure he got all the information out of me that he needed in order to impersonate me. He was able to write Cassius in such a way that he never suspected anything amiss." Moody knitted his brows as he remembered. "Now Cassius has a spell on me, so he'll know if anyone uses one of the Unforgivable curses on me, or if I get hurt bad."

Harry thought about it – that certainly would make Cassius feel better, he was very protective of the people he loved, like Remus and Moody. And now, Harry knew he was considered one of those people.

"Let's do this one more time and then we'll call it a day. Have that image ready?" Moody raised his wand.  This time, Harry was able to hold him off longer and didn't feel as drained, but Moody still got by his protector in the end.

"Good. Very good." Moody sounded pleased.  "Keep working on that image. I'll be here on Friday and we'll see how you do."

On Thursday evening, Cassius came home to Harry and Remus red-eyed and sniffling in the sitting room. Tabby was knitting calmly in the chair next to Harry.

"What's wrong!" Cassius sounded panicked as he rushed over to where they were sitting

"They went through one of Sirius' trunks in the attic." Tabby responded gently as she looked at Remus and Harry.

"Oh…and are you all right?" Cassius sounded calmer but still concerned. Harry and Remus both nodded. Cassius sat down next to Remus on the loveseat and took his hand. Harry immediately got up from the chair he was sitting in and moved to squish himself on the loveseat on the other side of Cassius. They had to sit close but they all fit.

"What did you find?" Cassius asked, putting his arm around Harry.

"Pictures." Remus whispered, leaning his head on Cassius' shoulder.

"Of Sirius and…you?" Cassius asked. Remus nodded. "And James and Lily too?" Another nod. "Any of Peter?" Cassius asked slowly.  Another nod, jerkier this time. "Were they happy pictures?" Another nod.

"They all looked very happy. He looked happy." Harry said hoarsely.

"And it's hard to see him happy." Cassius stated, although it sounded a bit like a question.

"Well, yeah, when we're miserable!" Harry gave a hiccupy laugh. "It's just hard to see him." He said softly. Cassius tightened his arm around Harry. They sat for a few moments in silence.

"You stink." Remus said, pulling a bit away from Cassius.

"Because I've been in a bloody bog all day!! You don't think I'd smell like this deliberately, do you? Do you? I think I'm emotionally scarred from the whole ordeal – slogging through a freezing swamp for ten hours. It was horrid." Cassius stood. "I'm off to have a hot shower." He stomped out of the sitting room.

"Cassius, don't clomp!  Harry and Remus have had a hard day!" Tabby called after him.

"I've had a hard day too. Thanks for caring! And I'll clomp if I bloody well want to!  It's my house! Ingrates!"  Cassius clomped even louder up the stairs, sounded distinctly like a 5 year old having a temper tantrum. Harry and Remus burst into hysterical laughter, it really wasn't that funny, but their nerves were a little frayed from the events of the day.  After a while, Remus stopped laughing, wiping away tears again, but tears from laughter not sadness. 

"I needed that." Remus said looking over at Harry.

"Me, too." Harry smiled, and moved over to hug Remus. "I think we should stay away from the attic for a few days, what do you think, Remus?"

"I agree." Remus smoothed Harry's hair and kissed his forehead. Harry felt a warm feeling around his heart. Remus loved him. Harry knew Sirius had loved him but Sirius had never been physically affectionate. Already in the first week and a half at Windy Corner, Harry had had more hugs and kisses than his whole life.

Cassius took a long bath, and when he came back downstairs, he smelled like lavender.

"Much better." Remus smiled and wound his arms around Cassius as he came into the kitchen.

"Tabby, do you hear anything?" Cassius looked over Remus' head towards Tabby.

"Now, you – you did stink.  There's a simple charm to get rid of smells, I'll teach it to you tonight." Tabby replied over her shoulder from where she stood at the kitchen counter. 

"Is it as hard as the drying charm? Because that took ages for me to get right. Professor Flitwick almost failed me two years in a row because of that damn charm." Cassius frowned.

"It's about the same. And you _will_ learn it. An auror who can't do the simplest charms, it's a wonder you're still in the job." Tabby huffed. Harry knew that under her crabby exterior, in spite of all her glaring and yelling and huffing, she was very fond of Cassius.

"Well, I can do the difficult charms – that's what counts, Tabby. Remus thinks so too."   
  
"I thought you were mad at Remus – now he's supporting up your insane claim?" Tabby arched her eyebrow as she looked over at Cassius.

"Well – uh…I'm not mad at him anymore, I'm just waiting for his apology."

"I'm sorry, but you did smell." Remus tilted his head back to gaze up at Cassius.

"I forgive you." Cassius leaned down and kissed the tip of Remus' nose.

"Is your day getting better now?" Remus rubbed his nose against Cassius'.

"Hmm…well, anything's better than being in that horrible bog." Cassius said with a smile.

"Why were you in the bog in the first place?" Harry asked from where he was sitting at the kitchen table watching Tabby. Tabby didn't cook with magic, so preparations had already begun for dinner and Harry and Remus both enjoyed keeping her company while she cooked. Tabby coddled Remus and Harry because they were, as she said, 'delicate.'

"Some loon called in a tip that Voldemort was hiding out in this bog in Wales and since I just finished an investigation I was the only auror not on an assignment so…lucky me." Cassius wrinkled his nose. "Stupid Fudge, he still insists every tip be investigated."

A/N: I made up the stuff for the Occlumency lessons – it just seemed to make sense to me and Snape never explains how to block one's mind in OOTP so…


	14. Let the Bonding Continue!

Chapter Fourteen

Let The Bonding Continue!

A rainy Saturday afternoon found Cassius and Harry playing wizard chess while Remus read in his chair near the fire in the sitting room. Tabby, in her cat form, was curled up on the rug near his feet.

"Cass…" Harry had just moved one of his pawns.

"Hmm…" Cassius rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the chessboard.

"You said you'd known for a few years that you were related to me….when exactly did you find out and…why didn't you ever want me to come live with you before?" Harry had thought about that often since learning that he could have escaped the Dursleys years before he actually had.

"Oh…well…" Cassius looked over at Remus who was suddenly watching with great interest. "I – I found out during the spring of your first year at Hogwarts – I knew Dumbledore had put you with your muggle relatives – I didn't think he'd have put you with horrible people, so I figured there wasn't any reason for you to know – I didn't think you'd want to be related to a Malfoy, considering the circumstances… I heard more about you when Remus was there  - at Hogwarts - and I asked Dumbledore if we could have you then – but he said there was a blood protection charm on you when you were at your relatives and you were safe there, safer than you could be here.  After Voldemort rose last summer – I asked again…but Dumbledore said no again. I hadn't quite been able to prove that my blood would protect you as well….then I did ….but you started staying at Grimmauld Place so…"

"You knew _four_ years ago – and you didn't tell me?" Remus sounded surprised and hurt.

"I…I'm sorry. I couldn't figure out how to tell you."

"You could have just said it." Remus snapped.

Cassius gave a rueful laugh. "You make it sound so simple."

Remus muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Bloody idiot."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I should have insisted that Dumbledore let us have you when I found out. I'm really sorry." Cassius looked very remorseful and worried.

"Well – I guess I understand…Dumbledore told me he thought he was doing what was best for me – and you thought you were too." Harry was surprised he didn't feel angrier – he just felt sad for the time he could have been at Windy Corner and had been stuck at Privet Drive instead.

"You're not mad?" Cassius had started to chew the nails on his left hand before stopping suddenly.

"No…I mean – if I still didn't know – then I'd be mad. Although I guess I wouldn't know what I was mad about….I'm kind of mad – but it's ok – I'm here now."

"That you are." Cassius smiled affectionately at him.

"_And_ I'm beating you at chess." Harry grinned widely.

"You are?" Remus stood up quickly and walked over to the board. "Harry – this is a momentous occasion!"

"He's letting me.." Harry looked over at Cassius. "Aren't you?"

"Letting you? I'm not letting you!" Cassius was indignant. "I take chess very seriously and I usually win…although I usually play Remus and he's not very good. Stevens is better but not much."

"Maybe you've gotten rusty – I'm not very good either."

"You're not?" Cassius looked at him in surprise.

"Nope. You should play Ron."

"This is pathetic. And I don't see what's so funny, wife." Cassius scowled at Remus who had started laughing.

"I was just thinking it's payback – you wouldn't be so rusty if you'd had Harry to play with the last four years."

"I'll hex Dumbledore next time I see him – making me a bad chess player. I was the Ravenclaw house champion for three years running."

"Ravenclaw has a house chess championship?" Harry had never heard that.

"Well, they did when I was there, I don't know if they still do." Cassius shrugged as he looked at the chess board.

"They're the nerd house – it didn't surprise me to learn that." Remus chuckled.

"Nerd house! You're just jealous because you weren't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. You got stuck in the prankster house."

"Hey – I'm Gryffindor too! You better be careful what you say, you're outnumbered." Harry said quickly.

"No, I'm not – Tabby was in Ravenclaw too – so it's even."

"She's sleeping, you're on your own." Harry pointed to where Tabby was still curled up in front of the fire.

"Help me, Remus." Cassius pleaded as he pulled Remus down onto his lap.

"I'm supporting my fellow Gryffindor – I think Harry's going to win." Remus winked over at Harry.

"Don't encourage the child." Cassius growled.

"I'm almost 16!" Harry pretended to be offended.

"And I'm twice your age – you should let _me_ win."

"No way!" Harry hardly ever won at chess, he wasn't going to give in now.

"Whose move is it?" Remus asked as he looked down at the board.

"His." Harry answered.

"Is it?" Cassius rubbed his forehead, he'd been gone on a long assignment during the week and hadn't had much sleep which made him a little more forgetful than usual.

"Yes." Harry nodded for emphasis.

"Oh….." Cassius surveyed the board again. "Bloody hell."

"Don't swear in front of Harry." Remus chastised Cassius.

"He's almost 16!"

The next day, Remus was in the yard cutting Cassius' hair which had gotten too long and was falling into his eyes. Remus had just finished cutting Harry's.  Harry and Moody were sitting on the porch step, watching Cassius with amused interest, because Remus was telling them the gossip he'd gotten from Tonks after the morning's Order meeting. Cassius' face was flushed and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Tonks said Mariam has had a crush on you since Auror training. And apparently there's a pool at the office on whether or not you have someone stashed away somewhere or if you had your heart broken when you were young and are celibate. And there was a rumor that you and Kingsley were involved but that stopped when Kingsley got married."

"Remus, stop." Cassius' face was now beet red as he squirmed on the chair.

"Keep still." Remus admonished, snipping Cassius' hair. "I just thought you would want to know – apparently everyone that Tonks speaks to at the Ministry thinks you are very handsome!" Remus looked over at Harry and wiggled his eyebrows.

"So, people don't stare at you because you're a Malfoy, it's because you're so good-looking." Harry piped up, his emerald eyes sparkling with merriment. It was fun to tease Cassius about his appearance because he honestly seemed to believe he was not good-looking.

"Stop!" Cassius hid his handsome face in his hands.

Remus walked around in front of Cassius. "Lift your head." Cassius obeyed the order but his hands still covered his face. Remus brushed his hand through Cassius' hair. "There's even talk of nominating you for Witch Weekly's Best Smile award…or whatever it's called. You know the one, Harry? That Gilderoy Lockhart won for so many years?" Remus looked over at Harry quickly before returning to cutting.  Harry laughed.

"All right. You're done." Remus smiled down at Cassius.

"You are very mean." Cassius buried his face in Remus' shirt.

"Well, I didn't realize you had no idea how handsome you are, so I thought you would want to know." Remus kissed the top of Cassius' head.

"You made all that up." Cassius' voice was muffled.

"OK, I admit I made the thing about the smile contest up, but the rest of it is true.  Honest! Isn't it, Moody?" Remus hugged Cassius tightly, resting his head on top of Cassius'. His brown and grey streaked hair blended with Cassius' blond hair.

"It's true. I would have thought aurors had more important things than betting on a fellow auror's personal life but there you have it – standards have slipped since I retired." Moody grimaced, his scarred face twisting. His magical eye swiveled to look behind him.

Just then Ron and Hermione walked out of the house. They were there for Sunday dinner.

"Hello! Tabby says it's time to come in for dinner now." Hermione said. "Stevens and Clara are in the kitchen helping take the food to the dining room." They all got up and followed Ron and Hermione back to the dining room.  It was the second time that Ron and Hermione had been over for Sunday dinner and it was just as much fun as the first time.  Harry loved to finally have a home where he could have friends over.  And Ron and Hermione enjoyed his guardians' company almost as much as Harry did.

Harry had been at Windy Corner two and a half weeks when he had his first nightmare there.

"Dad! Dad!" Harry yelled out. He was dreaming, running through a graveyard, dragging Cedric's body behind him. He knew if he could just get to his dad, he would be safe.  Harry could see him, standing 50 yards away, he was near the Triwizards Cup, the moonlight shone on his blond hair. "Dad!" He wasn't far now, soon he'd be safe. His father turned around and his green eyes gazed past Harry. Harry heard a high thin laugh, Voldemort was behind him. Suddenly Harry heard a voice from far away. "Harry, Harry, wake up – it's just a dream." Remus had hold of Harry's shoulders. Harry woke up slowly, he was aware that his face was wet and he was crying, sobs shaking his body. Remus was sitting next to him on his bed. "It's all right, you're safe, Harry." Remus gathered Harry into his arms, patting his back.

"I was trying to get to you, he was coming after me." Harry gasped between sobs, looking over at Cassius, who was standing in the doorway.

"You were trying to get to me?" Cassius repeated carefully, as Remus turned and looked over his shoulder at him, his face pale.

Harry nodded. "I was in the graveyard and I had Cedric's body, you were standing near the portkey, and I was running but Voldemort was behind me." Harry took a shuddery breath as he wound his arms around Remus.

"You're safe now, Harry." Remus said again soothingly, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I woke you – I have nightmares a lot – the Dursleys never cared – you didn't have to get up." Harry hiccupped, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Nonsense, of course we did." Cassius said firmly. "Let's go to our room, you can have some chocolate and then go back to sleep." Cassius walked over and lifted Harry up into his arms like a baby. Harry wished he would stop crying, the dream had seemed very real, he hadn't dreamed about the graveyard in a while – not since Sirius' death.  His nightmares since then had been about trying to stop Sirius from falling through the veil.  Harry buried his face in Cassius' shirt. Remus picked up Harry's glasses from his nightstand and followed them back to Cassius' and Remus' room.  Remus conjured up a cot and some chocolate.  Cassius put Harry onto the cot and helped him get under the covers. Remus handed Harry his glasses and after wiping his eyes he put them on. He sat down next to Harry and pulled Harry close to him, handing him the big piece of chocolate.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cassius said as he sat down cross-legged on their bed.

Harry shrugged and snuggled closer to Remus. "It doesn't feel as real now.  It felt real, even though I know you weren't actually there." He took a bite of chocolate.  The warmth flowed into him.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about nightmares." Cassius said quietly.

"I dream about being in the graveyard with Voldemort a lot, about Cedric getting killed and Wormtail cutting me to perform the ritual." Harry said, taking another bite of chocolate.

There was silence for a while, the fire crackled.

"I was running away from Voldemort, I had gotten away. I ran to the portkey, that's where Cedric's body was and once I was there I touched the portkey and I was safe back at Hogwarts."

"But in your dream tonight, you were already holding Cedric's body." Cassius spoke softly.

"Yes…" Harry paused "It was heavy, it made it hard to run, but I couldn't let go. And then I saw you, and I knew when I reached you I'd be safe." Harry looked at Cassius.

"Were you calling out to me?" Cassius asked lightly. Harry nodded and took another bite of his chocolate, missing Cassius and Remus exchange glances. Harry yawned.  The warmth had spread through his body and he was now feeling sleepy. 

"You can sleep in here with us. Cassius and I know what it's like to have nightmares.  You don't have to deal with them alone anymore, Harry." Remus said as Harry snuggled down under the covers.  Remus took Harry's glasses and pressed a quick kiss on Harry's forehead before smoothing a hand over his hair. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, then he fell asleep, knowing he was safe.

In the morning, Harry awoke to voices floating up from the kitchen through the open door, Cassius and Remus had already gone downstairs.  He was still sleepy but he was hungry too. He got up, picked up his glasses from the nightstand next to him and stumbled down to the kitchen, still half asleep. Tabby set a plate of eggs and toast in front of him before kissing his forehead. Harry looked over at the clock, it was past time for Cassius to be at work.

"Dad, are you taking the day off,?" Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Yes, I owled Kingsley that I needed some time off." Cassius glanced over at Remus before looking back at Harry. "I have to finish some reports this morning but other than that I'm on vacation until Monday."

"That's brilliant!" Harry grinned as he picked up the glass of pumpkin juice Tabby had just poured for him.

"Moody said you've been doing really well with your Occlumency lessons so you get the day off but he'll be back Friday." Cassius smiled. "What do you want to do this afternoon?"

"I don't know…whatever you want to do." Harry was looking forward to spending time with Cassius – due to his job he was often gone and the idea of Cassius being home for five whole days was wonderful.

"Have you ever ridden a bike, Harry?" Cassius asked

"No." Harry remembered Dudley had gotten a bike for his 8th birthday but Harry had never been allowed to touch it.

"Well, then, that's what we'll do. It's great fun. I have a couple in the shed."

Cassius and Harry spent a fun afternoon teaching Harry to ride a bike. Remus watched from the porch, shouting out encouragement. Harry had wobbled the first few times but riding a broom for five years had helped his balance and he was able to ride a bike well by tea time.


	15. The Big Birthday Party

Chapter 15

The Big Birthday Party

It was a rainy, cool early July day. Remus and Harry sat in front of the fire in the sitting room. Cassius was on an assignment somewhere and had been gone four days. There was a clock in the kitchen, similar to the one the Weasleys had, with everyone's name on it, and it pointed to where they were. Currently, Cassius' hand pointed to "Out of the Country." Harry and Remus didn't know where that was, it was a secret. Cassius was occasionally gone for days at a time. Harry's hand pointed to "Home." For the first week the clock was up, Harry got a jolt every time he saw the hand with his name on it, pointing to "Home."

Harry missed Cassius when he was gone but he enjoyed having the quality time with Remus and Tabby. Tabby spent most of her time as a cat, so they didn't talk much, but Harry and Remus talked often, about Harry, about Harry's parents, about Sirius, about Voldemort, about what Harry should be once he graduated, all kinds of things. Remus and Cassius both encouraged Harry to talk about whatever he wanted. Cassius added Guideline Number 6 - Harry could talk to Cassius or Remus about anything he wanted, whenever he wanted, and he could lose his temper, without affecting the fact that Cassius and Remus loved Harry.

This particular day, Harry and Remus sat quietly, enjoying each other's company. Remus wasn't feeling well, it was the day before the full moon, he looked grey and tired. Tabby had tucked Remus into his chair in front of the fire in the sitting room with a blanket and a cup of tea and orders not to move. She bustled about, adjusting his footstool, bringing him and Harry cookies.

"Harry, your birthday is coming up…would you like a party?" Remus asked after Tabby had gone back in the kitchen to make more tea.

"I hadn't thought about it…I've never had a birthday party." Harry realized with a start.

"Well, it's high time we did something about that! Birthdays don't happen everyday you know." Remus smiled.

"When is your birthday?" Harry asked, realizing he didn't know.

"August 2." Remus answered.

"Two days after mine?"

"Yes, I told your mum she ought to have made you wait but apparently babies don't take directions." Remus smiled.

"Why don't we have a joint birthday party? We could have it on the 1st." Harry suggested.

"But don't you want your own party?" Remus protested.

"No, I want it to be a joint one with you. That's what I want." Harry smiled warmly at Remus. "Just one big party…but… could I have my own cake?"

"Absolutely! We'll have to write up a guest list, figure out the menu, send out the invitations….Why don't you get us some paper and we can start the planning."

"Will do!" Harry rushed up to his room to get some paper and a quill. He paused at the doorway. He'd been at Windy Corner over a month and every time he entered his room it still gave him a small thrill.

Rain pattered on his window, and he could see the apple tree swaying slightly in the wind. The two comfy chairs bought in Hogsmeade sat in one corner near the window. Opposite them was his bed, which was unmade, per guideline number five. His school books were stacked on his desk, more books were in his book case. Hedwig sat on her perch by the window sleeping. Cassius had been ridiculously pleased that Hedwig liked the perch he'd made. "All owls like perches." Remus had teased him. Harry had put up his new posters and had a few pictures up on the walls. He had the one of his parents and Sirius on their wedding day framed and hung it over his desk. He would have to have one taken of him and The Guardians at the party. After the second week, Harry had started to call Cassius, Remus and Tabby The Guardians when he referred to them collectively, it was certainly shorter than listing their names. He ran back down to Remus.

"Ok, guest list." Remus started to think.

"Gramps, obviously." Harry wrote down the name

"Gramps?" Remus asked with confusion.

"Moody…I call him Gramps now. Because he's like a father to Cassius so he's like my grandfather. And since we started our Occlumency lessons last month, calling him Moody or Mad-Eye or Alastor just didn't seem right." Harry explained.

"I see." Remus said thoughtfully. He and Cassius had both noticed Harry calling Cassius 'Dad' a few times the past two weeks, ever since the first nightmare he had had at Windy Corner. They had decided not to say anything since Cassius didn't mind, although Remus felt a bit strange about it, since he remembered Harry calling James "Dada." Suddenly, Remus remembered a plump black-haired baby sitting on his lap calling him "Rem Rem." He smiled at the memory.

Harry added Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys to the list. Remus suggested Stevens, Cassius' best friend, and Clara, his girlfriend who was Remus' best friend. They added Tonks and Kingsley. Tabby suggested her sister, Professor Sprout, and McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry added Hagrid. They had started to discuss the menu when Cassius walked into the sitting room, he looked tired and had a few days growth of beard on his face.

"Hello family!" Cassius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair as he passed. He pulled Remus out of his chair and quickly sat down, pulling Remus into his lap. He rested his chin on Remus' shoulder. "What's new?"

"We're planning a birthday party for Harry and me." Remus said as Harry waved the guest list at Cassius.

"Really? Who's on the list?" Cassius asked. Harry quickly read the names off.

"Is there anyone else you want to invite, Dad?" Harry asked.

"Nope, can't think of anyone." Cassius answered after thinking for a minute.

A couple weeks later, the day of the big party arrived. Harry had been on pins and needles, so excited for his first birthday party. The Weasleys, Hermione and her parents arrived around 11 am to help set up. When the other guests started to arrive for the party, Cassius still wasn't home – he hadn't come home for dinner the night before. He'd wished Harry a happy birthday in the morning, and Harry knew he had planning to be home for his actual birthday dinner but…as the hours went by, the hand on the clock that had Cassius' name on it still pointed to 'Work.' Harry, Remus and Tabby had a nice dinner together in spite of Cassius' absence. The morning of the party Harry had raced down the stairs, hoping that the hand hadn't moved to 'Out of Country' or worse – 'Mortal Danger.' The hand still pointed to show that Cassius was at work. Harry had sighed but Remus had assured him that Cassius wouldn't miss the party. Once Ron, Hermione and the rest of the kids had helped set up the tables, Tabby had shooed them away to the swimming hole to play.

It was just before Noon and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were splashing and racing each other in the swimming hole. Suddenly, Harry spied Cassius and Kingsley Shacklebolt striding out of the house – it was far away but he could see the sun shining on Cassius' blonde hair. He started to race towards the house. He was oblivious to the other guests watching him as he ran across the yard. He hadn't realized just how worried he had been that something bad had happened until Cassius arrived.

Cassius was talking to Mrs. Weasley but broke off as Harry barreled into him. "You're here!" Harry shouted. He flung his arms around Cassius, landing against him with a wet, squelching sound. Cassius staggered back a step.

"Oh, Harry, did you think I would miss the party?" Cassius' arms tightened around Harry's back.

"You didn't…come home…and…I thought…you're…." Harry spoke into Cassius' shirt, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm wet." Cassius said wryly. Harry pulled away.

"Sorry." Harry remembered suddenly that he was dripping with water and Cassius' shirt was now sticking wetly to his chest where Harry had pressed against him. Cassius pulled his wand out and did a quick drying spell on Harry and himself.

"Glad you made it. Although Tabby was actually going to hold lunch for you." Remus walked up next to them. Cassius kissed Remus quickly.

"So, what have I missed?" Cassius asked Harry.

"Not much, the party just started, not everyone's here yet." Harry grinned. "Come on, you have to meet Charlie and Hagrid." Harry took hold of Cassius' left hand and pulled him over to where Charlie was talking to Hagrid about dragons. Charlie was just telling Hagrid that Norbert was doing fine.

"Charlie, Hagrid, this is Cassius." Harry said proudly.

"I remember you from school, although I don't think we ever talked." Cassius said, extending his right hand to shake Charlie's.

"Hi, I remember you too. It's nice to actually meet you." Charlie said as he shook Cassius' hand.

"Hi, Cass." Hagrid greeted Cassius familiarly.

"You know Hagrid?" Harry looked up at Cassius.

"He was one of my few friends at Hogwarts." Cassius answered, squeezing Harry's hand.

"I'm glad Harry's with you and Remus now. Those horrible muggles…" Hagrid trailed off and took a drink of his beer.

"We're glad he's here too. Although he does have a terrible temper." Cassius said with a wink, winding his arm around Harry, which had the effect of pinning Harry to his side because Harry hadn't let go of Cassius' hand. Harry grinned giddily at Hagrid and Charlie.

"Guess that shows you're related." Charlie said with a smile. He, like everyone else, had heard of Cassius' temper.

"Harry is so happy here. He loves you and Cassius." Mrs. Weasley said to Remus as she looked over at Harry and Cassius.

"Yes." Remus smiled as he looked at Harry and Cassius who were now in the middle of a tussle, Cassius had his arm around Harry's neck and was messing up his already messy hair. "I won't lie, Molly, I'd like to say he's happy like this all the time, but there have been some difficult moments – Harry's got a lot to deal with…but we love him."

"That makes all the difference – it makes me sick to think how he was treated by those muggles." Molly said fiercely. Harry had escaped Cassius' hold and was trying to jump up on Cassius' back to reach Cassius' hair to mess it up. On his third try, he made it. "How long have you known that Cassius and Harry were cousins?"

"I've only known a little longer than Harry. Cassius told me shortly after Sirius died. He'd known for 4 years…" Remus said, getting cut off as Tabby's magically amplified voice carried across the yard.

"Lunch is served. Come over to the table!"

As she walked towards the table, Mrs. Weasley wondered why Cassius hadn't told Remus before – and why he hadn't taken Harry in before this summer – but then he was a Malfoy after all – he would have had a reason.

Cassius walked back to the table with Harry still on his back, followed by Charlie and Hagrid. While they had been talking, Stevens, Clara, Bill and Fleur had arrived, along with Professors Sprout and McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Sit here, Harry." Tabby pointed to the chair she was standing next too. They were all sitting down at a big round table out in the yard. Harry made Cassius and Remus sit on either side of him. Lunch was a festive affair, Harry felt like his face would break off, he was smiling so hard. He watched everyone talking and laughing around the table. He looked over at Cassius whose usually smooth blond hair was doing a very good imitation of Harry's own messy black hair. Cassius winked at him and then stood up. Everyone at the table quieted down at once.

"I'm not one for making speeches, however, in honor of the first ever party at Windy Corner, I was informed by Tabby that I had to make one." Cassius looked over at Tabby who nodded briskly. "So, I'd like to welcome you all to our home, we're very glad you could make it…what else?"

"Say something about the birthdays!" Tabby hissed, narrowing her brown eyes.

"Oh, yes, the reason we're having this party is to celebrate the birthdays of the two most important people in my life, Remus and Harry." Harry beamed with delight. "To Remus and Harry." Cassius raised his glass.

"To Remus and Harry!" Everyone raised their glasses and then drank. Harry felt like he would burst with happiness.

After everyone had finished lunch, Remus and Harry opened their presents. Remus received mostly books, Dumbledore got him a muggle book about dealing with teenagers. "Does it have a section for dealing with 32 year old teenagers?" Tabby asked Remus. Remus laughed as Cassius looked insulted. The Weasleys gave him a jumper with an R on it. Remus hugged Molly as he thanked her. Clara and Stevens got Remus a thick book of chess strategies. Harry noticed that Cassius was eyeing it with interest.

Harry got many different gifts. Professor McGonagall gave him a book of Quidditch tactics. Professor Sprout gave him a book on rare plants. Hagrid gave him a saddle for Buckbeak. Dumbledore gave him a penseive. "You seem to like mine, so I thought you might want one of your own." His blue eyes sparkled. Moody gave him a beautifully bound copy of the auror rules. "You've already done more than many aurors, it's high time you knew the rules." Moody growled. Stevens and Clara gave him a Chudley Cannons practice robe, Harry noticed Ron looking at it enviously, he made a mental note to let Ron try it on later. Hermione gave Harry a new set of quills for school, along with ink and a new blotter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a new jumper, and Fred and George gave him some tricks from their shop. Ron gave him a book of spells that Harry knew he could use if the DA continued the next school year. Ginny gave him a hand-knitted scarf. He thanked everyone with a hug. Finally he opened the last present, which was a Quidditch set from Cassius and Remus.

"Wow!" Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"It makes up for 15 years of no birthday presents from us." Remus said, explaining the grand present. Harry hurled himself at Remus, hugging him tightly, he was so overwhelmed he couldn't speak.

"It's got a spell on it so the snitch and the bludgers won't leave the boundaries of Windy Corner when they're loose." Cassius said quickly, when Moody opened his mouth to question the safety.

"We expect you to support us in our old age by being a professional Quidditch player. So you need to practice." Remus smiled as he rubbed Harry's back.

"We could do a game, I think we have enough for two teams!" Charlie said excitedly. "Harry and I could square off." He grinned widely. Ron looked very excited at the prospect of playing with Stevens.

A few moments later, Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Kingsley, Ginny, Fred, George, Fleur, and Stevens were flying around the newly made pitch, it was smaller than a regulation pitch but no one minded – Dumbledore and Moody had conjured up hoops for the goals at each end. They were playing with one less Chaser than normal because there weren't enough players. Cassius was still standing on the ground talking to Remus and Mrs. Weasley. He was holding his broom in one hand and was making placating gestures with his other hand. Moody walked over to join the conversation. Harry got impatient.

"Dad! Dad!!" He yelled down, not noticing almost everyone turning to look at him in astonishment. Cassius turned to look up at him. "Come on!!" Harry motioned with his arm. Cassius nodded and turned back to Moody, Mrs. Weasley and Remus, saying something before mounting his broom and kicking off from the ground.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as Cassius came level with him.

"Remus and Molly are worried someone's going to get hurt with the bludgers – a couple of mother hens – honestly - it's Quidditch!" Cassius said with an exasperated grin.

"It's too bad Mum is rubbing off on Remus." Fred said with shake of his head. "I was hoping he'd get her to relax."

Harry laughed. The teams were sorted out. Cassius bewitched their shirts so the teams were easily identified. The game began. Cassius and Stevens battled for the quaffle a few times, Harry watched from where he sat looking for the snitch. Ginny did a good job as chaser also, scoring a goal against Bill. Fred and George were thrilled to be beaters again.

"Albus, did you hear Harry call Cassius 'Dad'?" Professor McGonagall said as she settled down to watch the game.

"Yes, I did, Minerva…Remus had told me Harry does it, although he and Cassius are both unsure if Harry really aware of it."

"I think he does know. He calls Moody 'Gramps', he explained it to me." Mr. Weasley said with a smile from Dumbledore's other side. "It appears Harry has a family now."

"He has adjusted quite well to his new home." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I am glad – these past two months have assuaged a little of my guilt about letting him live with the Dursleys so long."

The game was over a couple hours later. Harry had caught the snitch which broke the tie score. Cassius was an excellent chaser, Harry thought he probably could have played professionally.

"You realized I let you win, Birthday Boy." Charlie grinned and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks!" Harry grinned back.

"You're good." Charlie said.

"So are you." Harry didn't believe Charlie let him win, after working with dragons for years, Charlie was probably a little rusty chasing the snitch. It'd been a real challenge.

Just then Tabby and Professor Sprout came out of the house, both carrying cakes. Harry managed to blow out all 16 of his candles on his cake – he wished that everyone there would stay safe from Voldemort.

Tabby had taken pity on Remus and had put 3 big candles on his cake for each decade, plus 6 candles to make 36. The candlelight illuminated Remus' prematurely lined face as he leaned over to blow out his candles. He blew them all out but wouldn't tell anyone his wish.

Harry remembered to have a picture taken of him and The Guardians before Moody left with his camera. He also had one taken of just him and Remus and Tabby so that he could have that at Hogwarts, he knew he wouldn't be able to have one of Cassius.

More of the party in the next chapter!

Author's Note: Sorry if Remus got short-changed in the present department – I couldn't think of any good gifts for him. And anyway, Cassius is going to give Remus his gift in private, if you know what I mean. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge! :-)


	16. After the Party

Chapter 16

After all the guests had left, Harry, Remus and Cassius sat outside on the back steps, enjoying the early evening. Tabby had transformed back into a cat as soon as everyone was gone.  "We won't see her for a while – that was too much socializing for Tabby. She's peopled out." Cassius said with a smile as Tabby the cat ran into the house.

"We have one more present for you, Harry" Remus handed Harry a small package. Harry opened it, inside was a gold ring. It had words engraved around the outside. "It's a Lupin family ring, like the ones Cass and I have – we thought…if you wanted…" Remus started to trail off, looking at Harry uncertainly.  Harry's eyes had welled up with tears.

"We know we're not your parents but we'd like you to be part of our family." Cassius said softly. Harry felt a lump in his throat.

"I love it." Harry whispered.  "Where do I wear it?"

"Index finger, on your left hand." Remus answered, holding up his own hand where his ring was. Harry slipped it on. "We can also get you a chain so you can wear it around your neck too, if you want."

"What's the motto?" Harry asked, brushing the tears off his cheeks.

"Steadfast, Faithful and Loyal."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Now, I can call you Mum?" Harry asked Remus, starting to laugh.  Cassius laughed too.

"So, you _do_ know you call me Dad?" Cassius asked curiously.

"I didn't, not until last week.  Moody asked me about it when he heard me say it, and I hadn't realized I said it. He thinks it started because I used you as my protector when we first started Occlumency. Then when I thought about it…I like calling you that…and you never said anything…like telling me I couldn't…I've never really called anyone Dad before." He paused as he thought of James and Lily Potter. They were his parents, they had loved him, but he couldn't remember them, he hadn't known them enough to miss them. He hoped they would understand that he had found two other people who would be his parents since they couldn't be.

"I don't see why I have to be Mum. Why can't you just have two dads, that happens nowadays." Remus said huffily.

"Dad calls you wife." Harry answered.

"That's… He tricked me into that." Remus said.

"Then…what about Papa?" Harry said with a smile as he leaned against Remus.

"I like that." Remus smiled and put his arm around Harry.

"I still vote for Mum." Cassius said.

"You're vetoed, two to one. Right, Harry?"

"Right, Papa."

"You know, they'll be good code names for when Harry goes back to Hogwarts – just in case the owl is intercepted." Cassius said after thinking for a moment.

"Code names! Cassius Malfoy Lupin, if you think up another guideline for this, I swear…" Remus sounded aggravated.

"No…no, of course I wasn't thinking of adding a guideline." Cassius winked at Harry who tried hard not to laugh.

Harry received an owl from Hogwarts listing the books he would need for the year.

"I've got the new list of books I need." Harry said at breakfast, reading over the letter.

"We can go tomorrow or the next day. It'll just be you and me, I think Diagon Alley will be too crowded for Tabby. That's all right, isn't it, Cass?" Remus looked over at Cassius who nodded as he ate his toast. "Do you want to see if Ron and Hermione can meet up with us?"

Harry shook his head, he only had a few days left with The Guardians, he didn't want to share them.

"Couldn't you come too, Dad?" Harry asked Cassius, knowing that the answer was no.

"No, actually I have to take Draco shopping since Lucius is still in Azkaban. Narcissa asked me if I could…And…well, it's better that we not be together in public. No one, other than the Order, knows about my relationship to you or Papa and I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible."

"You're going to see Draco? You spend time with him?" Harry asked, feeling stunned

"Occasionally, yes." Cassius arched his eyebrow. "He is my nephew….why do you seem so surprised?"

"I just thought your father had thrown you out when you became an auror -  so you wouldn't still be in contact with them."

"No, after you defeated Voldemort, when you were a baby, my father and Lucius thought it best to distance themselves from Voldemort's love of the dark arts. Many other families did, too. Lucius said he was under the Imperious Curse…So, to the outside world, they were very pleased I became an auror. It was just within the family that Father showed his…disappointment. I don't see Draco or Lucius much but they both write."

Harry was silent for a moment, taking in this new information. 

"I know you and Draco don't get along. And I understand…he can be a spoiled, obnoxious prat…. We're ok, right, Harry?" Cassius sounded a little worried.

"Oh, yes. Just, sometimes, I forget you're a Malfoy." Harry said.

"You're one of the few." Cassius said with relief, grinning widely. "Guideline number seven – unless we are home, or around the people who already know about our relationship, you are to act like you don't know me, and…" Cassius paused for effect. "Use my code name." Harry had to swallow his pumpkin juice quickly before he started laughing, he should have known Cassius would work the code names into a guideline.  Remus whirled around from where he was standing near the sink, doing the dishes, and glared threateningly at Cassius. Harry knew Remus thought that Cassius was too hung up on rules and guidelines. "It's important!  I can protect both of you better if the rest of the wizarding world doesn't know." Cassius said holding his hands out in a placating motion.

"But I can tell people at school that I live with Papa and Tabby, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, not a problem. Tell all your friends about Papa and Tabby." Cassius said with a smile. His green eyes twinkled at Harry.  Harry thought back to the first few times he had met Cassius, he could hardly remember how cold Cassius had seemed.

Author's Note: See, Remus gets to be a father figure too!  I had a plan – there's a method to my madness – honest! :-)


	17. Preparing for the 6th Year at Hogwarts

Author's Notes: Oh, I can't remember how soon before the start of school that they get their supply list and I'm too lazy to look it up – so pretend it's only a few days. :-)

Chapter 17 - Getting Ready for the 6th Year at Hogwarts

"So, Cass, when are you meeting Draco?" Remus asked as he walked back over to the table.

"Today – we're meeting at 11 then going for lunch." Cassius swallowed the rest of his tea and stood up. He went and got his coat out of the mudroom.

"Well, Harry…do you want to go today or tomorrow?" Remus sat down at the table and poured himself some tea. Before Harry could answer, Cassius walked back into the kitchen.

"When does Harry go to Hogwarts?" Cassius said as he pulled on his long black coat.

"Sunday morning." It was Thursday.

"I thought I'd ask Kingsley if I could have the last couple days off before Harry leaves…." Although Cassius usually got weekends off, with Voldemort being back, he could be called in at any time.

"You better ask him this morning – do you need a note to remind you?"

"No, I'll remember."

Harry watched as Remus conjured up a small piece of scroll and a quill and wrote down _Ask Kingsley for next two days off_. "Here. No, don't put it on your pocket, you'll forget it, just hold it until you see Kingsley. You better get going or you'll be late."

"So, are you going to Diagon Alley today then?" Cassius picked a piece of toast off Harry's plate and ate it.

"I think we will, then we can all be home the rest of the time before Harry leaves. That ok, Harry?" Remus turned to Harry.

"Mm hmm." Harry nodded, his mouth was full of bacon.

Cassius leaned down and kissed Remus. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Harry, I love you." Cassius tousled Harry's hair.

Harry swallowed quickly. "Bye Dad. I love you."

Cassius floo-ed to the Ministry. A couple hours later, Harry and Remus flooed to Diagon Alley. It was crowded with students and their families getting their supplies for school. Harry saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan outside the bookstore.

"Hiya, Harry!" Seamus waved.

"Hi!" Harry answered.

"Hi, Professor Lupin." Dean said.

"Hi Dean, Seamus. Harry, give me your list and I'll meet you inside." Remus said.

"So, how's your summer been?" Seamus asked, trying not to look overly curious.

"Great! I moved in with Professor Lupin at the beginning of the holiday. He was one of my parents' best friends, he's adopted me." Harry explained. He was excited to finally get to tell someone about his Papa.

"That's cool! No more horrible muggle relatives, then?" Dean smiled.

"Yup." Harry smiled back. "I better get going – I'll see you soon!"

Harry looked around the bookstore. He saw Remus talking with Professor McGonagall just to the right of the doorway.

"Hi Professor." Harry smiled.

"Hello, Harry. Ready to win the Quidditch cup again this year?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've been practicing all month! And the book is brilliant!"

"Glad to hear it." She gave a small smile.

"Papa, can I have my list back?"

"I found the first two books on it." Remus held up the two books in his hand.

"Okay." Harry looked down at the list, just three more to get.

"Dad's in here somewhere, just so you know." Remus patted Harry on the arm. Harry nodded, he hoped he wouldn't run into him.

He walked down one aisle, turned and smacked into someone's chest.

"Watch it Potter." Draco glared down at him with cold grey eyes. Harry could see that Draco was starting to have the Malfoy height. Harry heard a familiar voice from behind Draco, but it sounded cold.

"Draco, are you ready?" He looked past Draco and saw Cassius. Cassius didn't look at him.

Draco turned. "Yes, Uncle. I have all the books now."

"Fine, let's have lunch at the Cauldron, I need to get back to work." They walked away.

Remus walked up behind Harry. "I wish Dad could have come shopping with _us_." Harry said, trying not to sound too sulky.

"We'll see him at supper, let's go have lunch. Then we'll get your potions supplies." Remus took Harry's hand and they threaded their way through the busy shop.

At the Dusty Cauldron, they found a table in the corner, Harry could see Cassius and Draco sitting across the room. Cassius smiled at something Draco said. Draco didn't have the usual sneer on his face and instead was smiling too. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen Draco smile like that, he actually looked happy. They seemed to get along well.

"Dad likes his nephew, doesn't he." Harry said to Remus, feeling very jealous of Draco for being able to sit and talk with Cassius out in the open where everyone could see.

"Well, he does, but Dad also knows his nephew can be a prat. He was ready to thump him when he read his letters about me, when I was at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled.

That night…

Cassius shut the bedroom door and walked slowly towards the bed. Remus was reading, propped up against the pillows.

"What are you reading now?" After almost 12 years together, Cassius was used to seeing Remus with his nose buried in a book.

"A book about containment spells. I thought it might be useful against Voldemort."

"Where'd you find it?" Cassius climbed onto the bed.

"In the library…it was one of your father's. Remember when Lucius gave you that box of books after he died?" Remus looked up from the book.

"I never opened that box." Cassius tilted his head to look at the title.

"I know, Harry and I opened it a couple weeks ago when we were going through things in the attic." Remus smiled briefly before returning to the book.

"Have you gone through everything up there?"

"Mmm hmm." The spell he was currently reading about seemed to have real potential.

"So, it's a really interesting book?"

"Uh huh." Remus didn't look up. Suddenly he felt Cassius' hand stroke down his arm.

"Anything I can do to tear you away from it?" Cassius leaned forward to kiss his neck.

"Just let me finish this page." Remus tried to look very serious.

"Remus!"

"What?"

"It's been ages." Cassius whined

"It's been two days!"

"Well…it's seemed like ages. I think I've forgotten how."

Remus laughed and placed his bookmark in the book and set it on his nightstand. He reached for Cassius and started kissing him.

"Maybe I can refresh your memory."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cassius smiled. He knelt over Remus and unbuttoned Remus' pajama top. He leaned forward pressing a kiss to the bite mark on Remus' shoulder. Remus gasped as a jolt of pleasure surged through his body. He reached for Cassius' shirt and pulled up. Cassius broke the kiss to pull his shirt all the way off. They kissed deeply. Suddenly, Remus heard a loud anguished "NO!!!" echo down the hall.

Cassius pulled away and jumped out of the bed. Harry had had several nightmares the past month but lately his scar had started to hurt too which made both Cassius and Remus worried. Luckily, Moody assured them that his Occlumency lessons had progressed far enough that Voldemort couldn't access Harry's mind anymore. Moody still came over twice a week to work with Harry but hadn't been able to get past Harry's protector for a couple weeks. Remus quickly followed Cassius out of the room and down the hall, rebuttoning his shirt as he went.

Cassius opened Harry's bedroom door and Remus could see Harry thrashing around in his bead.

"NO!!! Sirius!!! He's not dead! He's NOT!" Harry shouted in his sleep. Cassius turned to Remus with a concerned look on his face.

"Go back to bed…I'll take care of him." Cassius reached out his hand to Remus.

"No – no, I'm fine." Remus steeled himself and walked over to Harry's bed. He sat down and reached for Harry's shoulder. "Harry. Wake up, Harry." Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. "It's all right, Harry."

"Papa?" Harry sat up and threw his arms around Remus. "I…"

"Shush…it's all right…I know…I miss him too." Remus rubbed Harry's back. "Do you want to try some of the dreamless sleep potion for the rest of the night?" He could feel Harry nod. He and Harry had discussed it and Harry wanted to try the potion so he wouldn't have nightmares at Hogwarts. They had agreed to use it at Windy Corner only if he woke up from a nightmare.

Cassius handed Remus a small glass of the potion.

"Here, Harry." Remus said gently.

Harry drank the potion and fell asleep immediately. Remus laid Harry back down on the bed. He looked down at Harry – he couldn't believe it had been less than three months since Harry had arrived at Windy Corner. He couldn't imagine Windy Corner without Harry now. He kissed Harry's forehead and stood up.

"He hasn't had that nightmare in a while." Remus said softly to Cassius. Cassius nodded.

"You haven't had that nightmare in a while, either." Cassius pulled Remus close. "You ok?"  Remus nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Cassius kissed him as they walked back to their bedroom.

The last two days before Harry left for Hogwarts were a blur. Harry, Cassius and Remus went for bike rides, they swam, they looked at the stars. Tabby made all of Harry's favorite foods. Harry had a wonderful time, he couldn't believe when it was Saturday night. He'd be going to Hogwarts the next morning. It was only the second time he'd ever been sad about going to Hogwarts.

Harry was in his room double checking that he had everything. He was leaving for the station shortly to catch the Hogwarts Express. Cassius knocked his bedroom door.

"Harry, I wanted to say goodbye, I have to leave now on an assignment."

"Oh?" Harry tried not to sound disappointed but he failed.

"Nothing for you to worry about…Kingsley just wants me to check something out." Cassius paused. "Have a good term at school. And if Draco gives you any trouble, he's dead scared of bunnies, don't know why, but he is…I'm sure you and Ron could think of something to do with that."

"Bunnies?" Harry couldn't believe it.

"It's true. Malfoys are an evil lot, aren't they? Who doesn't like bunnies?"

"Do you like bunnies?" Harry asked curiously.

"Umm…actually, no… but at least they don't scare me." With that, Cassius reached over and gathered Harry into a big bear hug. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Dad."

And he was out the door.

Looking back at his trunk, Harry suddenly realized the picture of Remus, Tabby and himself that had been taken at the party wasn't there. He knew Gramps had brought it over and given it to him but couldn't remember where he'd put it.

"Papa!" He ran out of the room. He needed to have that picture. "Papa!!"

Remus came running up the stairs, his wand in his hand. "What! Harry, what's happened?"

"Where's the picture of us from the party, you, me and Tabby?"

"Oh." Remus lowered his wand and smiled with relief. "I think I saw it in the library." Remus walked down the hallway and into the library. Harry followed him "Yes, here it is." Remus picked it up from Cassius' desk. "Do you want it framed?"

Harry nodded. Remus conjured up a frame and then handed the framed picture to Harry. "You ready to go now?" He smiled.

"Yes." Harry stepped forward and circled his arms around Remus. "I just didn't want to leave without the picture."

Remus hugged Harry tightly. "Let's lock your trunk then. Get Hedwig and we'll head to the station."

Tabby came along with them. Once on the platform Harry spotted Ron and Hermione just down the way. He turned to say goodbye. He had a lump in his throat.

Tabby hugged Harry. "Take care of yourself, Fosterling."

As she released him Harry looked down at her and noticed her eyes glistening. He nodded and turned to Remus. He still couldn't speak. Remus hugged him.

"Owl us if you need anything, homework help, dating advice, whatever, if we don't know the answer, we'll find out." He gave Harry a watery smile. "I love you very much, Harry."

Harry finally found his voice. "I love you too, Papa." He smiled at Remus and raced down the platform to join Ron and Hermione.


	18. Guest Professor Of Defense Against the D...

Chapter 18 - Guest Professor of DADA

Of course there had been a new DADA professor. Harry had had a new one every year he'd been at Hogwarts. This year it was a former auror, Audra Domran. She was tall with smooth black hair and bright blue eyes. She had a pronounced limp, she never explained what happened but Harry figured it had something to do with why she wasn't an auror anymore. One Thursday in early October she informed the class that she had had a family emergency and would be gone the next week. A former colleague of hers would be coming to take her classes. She announced the name casually: Cassius Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked.

"Harry, did you know about this?" Hermione hissed at him.

"No! Papa would have mentioned it – he writes every day" He hissed back.

"He probably forgot to tell Papa." Hermione answered back under her breath. Harry nodded. That was probably a fair assessment.

The rest of the class had turned and were looking curiously at Draco. Gryffindor and Slytherin had DADA together this year, much to Harry's chagrin.

"My uncle." Draco answered. "He's one of the best aurors ever." He said it with characteristic Malfoy pride, daring anyone to make a comment that Malfoys were not known for being _against_ the dark arts.

Harry thought that it was probably - no, make that definitely - the first time that Draco had ever said anything he agreed with.

Harry rushed to the owlery after class to write Papa for details. The reply came the next day accompanied by a tin of cookies.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's true__, Dad will be there Monday. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I only heard about it (from Dumbledore) this morning. Dad is currently on assignment and will be coming directly to Hogwarts after that. Audra got a hold of him last week and he agreed to teach her class. He must have been tired, I can't imagine him agreeing otherwise. _

_Remember you need to act like you do not know him. I can't remember which guideline that is but you know what I mean. I know it will be hard but please remember he loves you. _

_ Tabby sent the cookies. She and I both send our love._

_ Papa._

Harry showed the letter to Ron and Hermione. They both looked as disappointed as Harry felt. It had been hard to see Cassius with Draco at the bookstore before school had begun. It would be even harder to interact with him for a whole class – or more, depending on how long Professor Domran was gone.

"Well, it's understandable, I guess, isn't it?" Ron said after a moment.

"I wonder how mean he'll be…if he'll pretend to be a…you know what." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"He _is_ a Mal - you know what." Ron looked at Hermione as if she was balmy.

"I _know_ he's a you know what, but he's not _really_ a you know what. Right, Harry?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"Right." Harry agreed, Hermione _was_ right. Ron nodded after a moment.

"You are right."

"Of course I am, Ron." Hermione sounded huffy.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted it." Ron looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes. Harry just smiled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the DADA classroom somewhat nervously on Monday. Cassius was already in the room. He was reading a scroll and glanced up as they came in. His eyes showed no sign that he recognized any of them. Harry swallowed hard. He reminded himself that this was just pretend. They found their seats and sat down. Hermione gave Harry a supportive smile.

Soon the class was all seated, Lavender and Pavarti whispered and giggled in the row in front of them. Harry could hear them remarking on how handsome Cassius was. Pansy Parkinson had a glazed look, he supposed that meant she was love struck as well. If only they knew they had _no_ chance. He smiled to himself.

Cassius stood. There was immediate silence in the room. Cassius' hands were hidden in the folds of his black robe. Harry was momentarily taken aback – he'd never seen Cassius in a wizard's robe ever.

"My name is Cassius Malfoy. I am an auror. Until recently Professor Domran and I worked together, and I am here as a favor to her. Please do not address me as Professor, Auror Malfoy will suffice." The voice was pure Malfoy, cold and sleek. Harry felt a lurch in his stomach. Cassius hadn't sounded like that to him for a long time. The icy green eyes raked across the room. "Professor Domran would like me to address some aspects of Defense against the Dark Arts that are relevant in these troubled times. A few years ago, Dementors were here on the grounds of Hogwarts. Who can tell me the charm that you would use if confronted by a Dementor."

Hermione's hand shot up, predictably, as did Ron's and Harry's. There were a few other hands as well. Cassius seemed to consult a paper before calling on Hermione. "Granger, is it?"

"Yes, Auror Malfoy. It's a Patronus Charm."

"And who can successfully perform this charm?"

Harry looked around the room, no one was raising their hand. Ron and Hermione elbowed him at the same time. He slowly raised his hand. He hated to bring attention to himself in any class, and especially didn't want to have to deal with Auror Malfoy.

"Potter?" Cassius' voice was so icy, Harry almost shivered. Harry reminded himself that his Dad was acting, so Harry decided to act as well.

"Yes." He said, making his tone defiant. He could see Draco sneering out of the corner of his eye.

"Demonstrate for the class." Cassius gestured for Harry to come to the front.

Harry got up from his seat and walked up to the front of the classroom, wand in hand. He knew he could do it. He thought of Windy Corner and laughing with The Guardians at dinner. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. A white stag erupted out of his wand and charged down the aisle of the classroom before disappearing.

"Not bad, Potter." The cold voice showed no emotion. "Of course, there were no Dementors, that made it easier."

Harry returned to his seat, resisting the urge to kick Auror Malfoy. The rest of the class seemed much more impressed, at least all the Gryffindors did.

"It is rare for a 6th year student to be able to produce a corporeal Patronus. The spell is very complicated, reserved for 7th year. I wonder, where did you learn it, Potter?" Cassius seemed to imply Harry shouldn't have known the spell.

"I learned it 3rd year from Professor Lupin." Harry said proudly.

"Ah, the werewolf." Cassius' eyebrow arched and a distinct sneer was added to his tone.

"He was a great professor!" Ron exclaimed, apparently before he had thought about it, and his ears slowly turned red.

"Really?" Cassius' voice dripped with scorn. "A favorable opinion of a dark creature doesn't surprise me, coming from a Weasley." Ron's face turned red. Harry felt his jaw drop at the venom in Cassius' voice. It was unreal. He hoped Professor Domran hurried back to school.

"All of you will be learning how to perform a Patronus charm. Dementors are not loyal to the Ministry. They stayed at Azkaban because they could feed off the emotions of the prisoners. Voldemort easily enticed them to join him. Therefore, it is imperative that you learn how to fend them off."

Draco's face clouded over at the mention of the wizard prison. His father had just been released from at Azkaban after 4 months. Harry suspected large amounts of Malfoy money had bought his release. He didn't deserve to be out.

"The steps of the Patronus charm seem easy. One thinks of a happy memory and says 'Expecto Patronum' while pointing the wand towards the Dementor. Unlike other charms, this one doesn't require any ridiculous wand twirling, you simply point and say the words of the spell. You must concentrate hard on the thoughts and intentions behind the spell in order for them to work, again, unlike other charms." Cassius' voice was disdainful.

Harry ducked his head to hid the smile that was forcing its way onto his face. Cassius thought most charms were ridiculous, mainly, Remus and Tabby declared, because he could rarely do them properly. Cassius had tried a simple cheering charm on Harry and himself one afternoon (after being dared to by Harry) while Remus and Tabby were out getting groceries. When Remus and Tabby got home from the market, they were convinced Harry and Cassius were drunk. Tabby had started lecturing Cassius on letting Harry drink. "At his age! Cassius Julian Aurelius Malfoy Lupin!!" Harry could always gage how angry Tabby was at Cassius by how many of his names she used – this was the first time he'd heard her use all five. "I can't believe you! You should know better! What did you give him!!" Harry and Cassius couldn't stop laughing long enough or speak clearly enough to convince them otherwise, until Remus had noticed the spell book lying open on the table and performed the counter-spell.

"You will spend the rest of the class thinking of your happiest memory. By the next class, you will have written three feet of scroll, detailing this memory, how it looked, how it sounded, how it smelled, how it tasted, how it felt. The scroll will be due next class. You will hand them to me so I know everyone has completed the assignment. Please do not put your name on the scroll, I will place a charm on them so they will be returned to you when I am done reading them. Memories are personal - I have no wish to get to know any of you better." Cassius sounded contemptuous and there was a pause as Cassius looked frostily at the class. "I simply wish to make sure the memory has enough detail to be effective when you perform it against a Dementor."

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at one another in bewilderment – would an actual Dementor come to class?

"Malfoy?" Harry turned, as Cassius called on Draco.

"How will we be performing the spell against a Dementor?" Draco asked, sounding cold and sleek like his uncle.

"I have bewitched a boggart to act as a Dementor. It will seem real enough. Any other questions?"

The class was silent.

"Start thinking of a memory." Cassius turned and sat down at the desk. "You may discuss it with your classmates if you think that would help." His tone made it clear _he_ didn't think it would help.

Immediately there was a buzz in the class as everyone tried to think of their happiest memory. At the end of class, Harry was gathering his notes when a message in scrawling writing appeared across one of his scrolls. He had to concentrate hard to decipher the words. _8 pm__, Painting of Anne Boleyn, bring H and R if you want_. The writing faded. Harry realized he had never seen Cassius' writing before. Papa was the one who always wrote the letters. Draco walked to the front of the room to talk to Cassius.

They left the room, Ron stopped right outside the door but Harry kept walking, he didn't want to hear what Draco said. He felt a surge of anger that Draco got to talk to Cassius out in the open but he had to sneak around.

"So?" Ron asked as they sat down for lunch. No one was sitting by them yet.

"We're going to go visit at 8." Harry said quickly before anyone could join them.

"I'll have some words to say to him!" Ron said. "I thought Snape was horrid! Snape seems almost nice – or at least, Snape doesn't seem as scary."

"He was really …you know what." Hermione said as she started to eat.

"Yeah." Harry agreed and started to eat. He didn't want to talk about it – it had been unreal to see his dad being so cold and hateful and he was still upset about Draco getting to speak him.

"Do you want to go by yourself, Harry?" Hermione asked gently, as if sensing Harry's emotions.

"No, that's ok." Harry kept eating.

At 8, they were outside his rooms, Cassius walked up the corridor, his robe billowing behind him. He spoke the password and the portrait swung open. They hurried inside after him.

Once the portrait had swung closed, they threw off the cloak.

"Papa!" Harry cried out with surprise, running over to give Remus a hug. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading a book. Cassius took off his robe and dropped it on the floor.

"So how was your guest professor?" Remus asked with a twinkle in his amber eyes, putting his book down and hugging Harry tightly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started speaking at once. "Horrid!" "Very Malfoy." "Said my Patronus was 'not bad'" "You should have heard him when he talked about you!" "Called me a 'Weasley.'"

Cassius was now struggling with his tie. Remus laughed as Cassius walked over to the couch. "But you _are _a Weasley, Ron."

"Well, you should have heard his voice when he said it. He made it sound so…horrible" Ron huffed.

Cassius tugged futilely at the tie once more. Remus motioned him closer, reached up, undid Cassius's tie and pulled it off.

"However did you get it on this morning?" Remus asked curiously.

"Dumbedore did it. He dared me to wear the tie and the robe." Cassius sounded like himself again as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "I have to change, these clothes are driving me mad." He walked quickly out of the room. Remus laughed again.

"So he was very Malfoy, as you so succinctly put it, Hermione?" Remus pulled Harry closer to him. Harry started to feel better, as he sat next to Papa, he'd had a knot in his stomach ever since DADA class. Hermione sat down in a chair opposite. Ron sat down in the other chair.

"It was like a different person." Hermione answered.

Cassius came back into the room. He was wearing a white short-sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His feet were bare. "Much better." He sighed as he sank onto the couch on the other side of Remus. "I'm so sorry, you three. I…That Patronus of yours is really impressive, Harry!" Cassius said suddenly, reaching around Remus to pat Harry's knee.

"Yeah, it's 'not bad'." Harry said, with a sneer.

"That's a good start, but you need more practice to really sound like a Malfoy." Remus laughed as Cassius flushed.

"I thought "Wow, that was brilliant!" might blow my cover. But I did think it. I couldn't do a Patronus until I was…um…how old was I?" Cassius turned to Remus. There was a moment's pause as Remus thought about it.

"23." He answered, smoothing Harry's hair down, it was a lost cause, but Remus always gave it a try.

"Is that right?" Cassius seemed surprised, "I thought I was older."

"No, it was when you were in Ireland tracking down that banshee, remember? Right after my 27th birthday." Sounding like a DADA professor again, Remus continued "The Patronus charm can be used to protect against Banshees as well as Dementors."

"Oh…well, I'm sure you're right." Cassius rubbed his forehead, like he always did when he was tired and forgetful.

"So if we can't do one, that's ok then?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well, yes, it's ok. It _is_ a very hard spell to do. That's why it's remarkable that Harry could do one his third year. But, Ron, I would think you would be able to do one. When I was in school – I didn't have a memory that was happy enough to produce a Patronus."

"What's the memory you use now?" Harry asked.

"Uh…" Cassius' face started to flush again. "I was really hoping you wouldn't ask."

"I bet it has something to do with Remus." suggested Hermione.

"It does and let's just leave it at that." Cassius said, sitting up straighter and moving away from Remus.

"So what's the memory you'll be using, Hermione?" Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Ronald Weasley." Hermione answered with a blush.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, he wondered what it was…maybe he'd ask Hermione later, he was sure she'd tell him. Cassius yawned loudly.

"Sorry to cut the visit short, but Dad needs to sleep." Remus said as he stood up.

"No, I'm fine." Cassius protested.

"When's Moody's birthday?"

"What?"

"You can prove to me you don't need sleep if you can remember Moody's birthday."

"That's not fair."

"When is it then?"

"Uh…..May….9th?"

"Nice try. It's January 21st." Turning to Harry, Remus said "If you want, you can come by every day at 8, just use your cloak and the map to make sure the coast is clear. And we'll make sure you're back in your dorm before curfew." Harry nodded gladly.

"You'll be staying here too, Papa?" Harry hugged Remus, he'd really missed him.

"Just at night." Remus answered, squeezing Harry tightly. "You've grown a bit, haven't you?" Harry had, just a couple inches.

Remus grabbed Cassius' hand and pulled him up off the couch. They all walked over to the portrait door. "Goodnight, Remus, it was lovely to see you." Hermione said as she hugged him. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Good night, Auror Malfoy." Hermione said with a smile. "Goodnight, Granger."

"Good night, then" Ron nodded at both of them as he picked up the invisibility cloak from where they had dropped it on the floor.

"Good night, Ron. No hard feelings, right? I was a little nervous, I think I started channeling my father." Cassius smiled at Ron..

"He must have been a lovely guy. Just don't do it again." Ron grinned back, Cassius nodded.

"I love you, Harry." Cassius wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. Harry couldn't respond. "You know that, right?" Harry nodded, his head still against Cassius' chest, he could feel the ring press against his jaw.

"Bye Dad, Papa. We're off then" Harry pulled out the marauder's map to check if the coast was clear. The corridor was empty, Harry ducked under the cloak and the three friends exited the room.


	19. Love, Memories, and Malfoys

Chapter 19 – Love, Memories and Malfoys

As the portrait swung shut behind Harry, Ron and Hermione, Remus took Cassius' hand and started towards the bedroom.  Cassius quickly encircled Remus with his other arm. "Finally, alone." He whispered as he kissed Remus' neck.

"Don't try that with me, Dad, you need to sleep." Remus tried to keep his voice firm which was difficult as Cassius slipped his warm hands under Remus' shirt.

"I can sleep later, Papa." Cassius murmured against his neck. Now they were in the bedroom. Cassius pulled away and took off his shirt, his muscles rippling as his arms raised over his head. Remus felt his mouth go dry. Cassius started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Take your clothes off, please, Remus."  Cassius arched his eyebrow at Remus.

Remus couldn't speak, he just nodded and started to jerk off his own clothes starting with his sweater. Cassius pulled his jeans off along with his boxers. He stepped towards Remus "You're so slow." He teased. Remus wrapped his arms  around Cassius' neck. Cassius straightened and lifted Remus up off the floor, Remus waited for the inevitable comment about how easy he was to pick up, Cassius was always trying to get Remus to eat more. "I love you." Cassius rubbed his nose against Remus'. Remus smiled.

"No comment about my weight?"

"No…I…"

"What?"

"I'm just glad you're here." Cassius tilted his head to the side and kissed Remus briefly.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Remus smiled. Cassius lowered him back to the floor.

"Now, get the rest of your clothes off and get into bed, before you freeze." Cassius hopped into bed and snuggled down under the covers. Remus took off his pants and joined his mate under the thick quilt. He laid down on his back and Cassius quickly moved to rest his head on Remus' chest, his hand traced a pattern over Remus' heart before resting his hand on it. Remus ran his hand through Cassius' hair, they laid there for a few moments, Remus began to think that Cassius had fallen asleep.

"Do you think it's more stress for Harry for me to be here?" Cassius asked softly.

"What? Because of Draco, you mean?"

Cassius raised his head up. "Because I have to pretend not to know him – I mean we only had a few months together this summer, and he still has so much to deal with, I don't want to make it harder. I shouldn't have said yes."

"Why _did _you say yes?" Remus smoothed Cassius' hair away from his forehead.

"Audra flooed over to the ministry and we were talking and I wasn't paying attention and next thing I knew she was hugging me, thanking me for teaching her class so she could visit her sick aunt." Cassius made a face. Remus tried not to laugh, Cassius looked so miserable.

"Well – try to not channel your father anymore….just act like you do at work. If you do that and we're able to see Harry in the evenings, I think he'll be fine." Remus threaded his hand through Cassius' hair. "It's not for long, is it?"

"No, should be just a week, maybe a little longer." Cassius said, "Fudge did it as a favor to Audra, she was one of his favorites, but he doesn't want me gone too long. We still don't know where Voldemort is, or what he's up to."

"And this is good because I can visit at night, so you can sleep. I worry about all these long assignments you're on lately." Remus pulled Cassius' face closer and kissed him.

"Hmm...if you're here I don't know that I'll want to sleep." Cassius said slyly as he broke the kiss.

"I suppose waiting to sleep for a _little_ longer wouldn't hurt you." Remus stroked his other hand down Cassius' chest, pulling at the ring that pierced Cassius' nipple.  Cassius gasped then crushed his mouth against Remus'. His tongue twined with Remus'. Remus could feel Cassius' hard length against his thigh, he pushed his hips up. Cassius groaned. Remus pushed at Cassius' shoulder.  "Roll over" He whispered.

Cassius obeyed quickly.  Remus kissed Cassius and then moved down, kissing his neck, his shoulder, kissing and licking over the bite mark, causing Cassius to shudder and gasp. He moved down to capture the ring in his mouth. Cassius' hand grabbed the back of Remus' head, clutching his hair. Remus could hear Cassius panting, muttering something incoherently. Remus moved one hand up to trace around the bite mark on Cassius' shoulder while his other hand moved down Cassius' side, stroking down to his groin. Cassius bucked up into Remus' hand. Remus continued to suck at the ring while his fingers stroked the bite mark. Cassius moaned his name. Remus released the ring and trailed wet kisses down Cassius' stomach, finally reaching his goal. It took just a few minutes before Cassius came.  Remus moved back up Cassius' body, snuggling close to him, burying his face in Cassius' neck.

"I love you." Cassius turned and kissed Remus tenderly.

"I love you." Remus kissed him again.  A few minutes later they were both asleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Cassius sat next to McGonagall at the staff table.  He was wearing muggle clothing, all black as usual, which set off his pale blond hair. Harry thought he looked much more comfortable. He smiled at something she said and Harry could hear the comments ripple down the Gryffindor table.  "He's so good looking." "Look at that smile!"  "Wow! I thought Professor Lockhart was cute, but he's nothing compared to Auror Malfoy!" "And he's single!" "My mum works at the Ministry and says he never smiles." "Maybe he likes McGonagall."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry who was trying not to laugh.  He would have to remember these comments to tease his Dad with. With the promise of being able to see his parents every night, having Auror Malfoy as a teacher didn't seem so bad now.

The 6th years didn't have DADA that day but Harry went to Cassius' rooms at 8 alone to see his Dad and Papa.  He couldn't wait to tell Dad that all the girls (except Hermione and Ginny) at Hogwarts had crushes on him and a fair number of boys as well. Predictably, Cassius turned beet red and Remus laughed.

The next class, Cassius wasn't quite as horrid. In fact, as the class wore on, the main difference that Harry noted between Auror Malfoy and Dad was that Auror Malfoy was less talkative than Dad, he didn't smile and he didn't acknowledge Harry. The icy cold voice was gone now, instead the voice was smooth and silky. This must be what Cassius was like at work, Harry figured.  They reviewed the steps of the Patronus charm and then they had handed in the memories. Harry had thought about it a long time and decided his happiest memory was his birthday party, specifically when Remus and Cassius had given him his Lupin family ring, which he wore proudly on the index finger of his left hand, just like Papa. Hermione wouldn't let Harry or Ron look at her memory and blushed scarlet when Harry asked if it had something to do with Ron. He wondered when something had happened between the two of them.  Sometimes it seemed as if something was going on, but Harry was never sure. Ron's best memory was his first win as keeper the last school year. When Ron had told them, Hermione had muttered something under her breath that sounded to Harry like "Quidditch, honestly!"

Cassius had assigned a chapter in the book on banshees for the class to read while he reviewed the memories.  Harry watched surreptitiously until he saw Cassius pick up his scroll.  Cassius' eyes scanned across the writing quickly. Harry noticed a muscle in Cassius' jaw clench. Cassius picked up his quill and made a note on the scroll, he'd been writing short notes on other students scrolls' so Harry looked back down at his book. He'd read the first paragraph of the first page when suddenly, messy writing appeared across the pages of his book. He had to look it over several times to be able to read it.

_You make me happy too._

Harry smiled down at his book.  The writing faded, replaced by another scrawling message, which looked a little clearer, like Cassius had tried harder to make it so.

_Start reading!  Have you read anything yet?_

Harry shook his head once. Another word appeared

_Gryffindors!!_

Harry had to swallow a laugh quickly. Cassius stood up from the desk. 

"I have reviewed all of your memories.  I have some comments which I have written down, please read them and make the appropriate changes. I have asked a few of you to  come and see me, please make arrangements to meet with me individually." Cassius waved his hand and the scrolls flew back to their owners. There were some gasps of amazement because Cassius hadn't used his wand. Cassius sat back down and the students opened their scrolls, some eagerly, some reluctantly.  Hermione gazed down at hers and then looked at Harry.

"I can't even read his writing – can you?" 

Harry looked down at his scroll, there weren't any notes on his.

"Let me see if I can read what he wrote." Harry held his hand out to Hermione. She looked as if she was being tortured but she let Harry look at her scroll in order to read Cassius' comments.  He tried not to read what she had written. "I think…yes, that's 'fine.' Then…'More detail' here.  And…'Focus on the colors.' Ron, can you read yours?"  Ron shook his head. Harry looked at Ron's, there were similar comments to Hermione's.

Harry looked over at Draco and noticed that he was helping the Slytherins decipher Cassius' writing.  Harry felt a surge of anger that Draco was familiar enough with it to be able to read it easily, it took Harry several minutes to decipher the messy writing.

"Harry – do you think you could read what he put on mine?" Neville walked over to their table.  Harry noticed Lavender and Pavarti had gone over to Draco. Seamus and Dean were helping each other.

"Sure." Harry looked at Neville's scroll.  Across the top was Cassius' scrawling writing: _Please see me_. "He wants to see you."

Neville didn't respond.

"Oh, Go on, Neville, he's not as bad as Snape, is he?" Ron said encouragingly.

"No - it's not that – he's been to dinner a few times, he's nice in a cold way…. He has my dad's old desk at the Ministry…came to visit after he started, found some stuff in the drawers.  I just…I don't think I have a happy memory, that's all." Neville shrugged.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say…he patted Neville on the shoulder awkwardly, he knew Cassius understood, more than Neville knew.

Later in the afternoon, Harry was walking towards the library when he saw two tall blonds talking in the corridor in front of him.  Great, he thought sarcastically to himself, double the Malfoys, double the fun. As he walked up, he could hear their conversation.

"…always gone. Mother doesn't know where." Draco sounded worried.

"He's had a hard time, it's understandable he'd want to be alone." Cassius responded smoothly.

"But I don't think he is alone – I think he goes…" Draco cut off as Harry got closer. "Potter." Draco sneered. "All alone? Where are the mudblood and the weasel?"

"I'm meeting them in the library." Harry replied with a sneer of his own.  Cassius looked down at him and then over to Draco.

"Voldemort is a mudblood – you should think about that, Draco. Your father conveniently likes to forget it." Cassius' voice was cool.

"I…." Draco stared at his uncle. "I…didn't know."

"His father was a muggle. Look it up in the library. And don't use that word, say muggle-born." Cassius's voice had a sharp edge of anger in it, he turned and walked quickly past Harry and down the hall. As he passed Harry could feel a wave of energy roll off his Dad. He glanced over at Draco and knew he had noticed it too. The two boys stood silently in the corridor. Draco stood watching his uncle walk away. Harry stood there too – uncertain of what to do…he wanted to get away from Draco, but he was also curious to see if Draco would say anything else.

"What hypocrites Voldemort and your dad are, huh?" Harry couldn't resist saying something as the silence dragged on.

"Shut it, Potter." The reply came automatically and with none of Draco's usual venom. He walked off quickly towards the library.  Harry slowly followed, party because he was supposed to meet Hermione and Ron in the library anyway but partly because he wanted to know if Draco really would check to see if Cassius was right.

Harry spotted Ginny – Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Harry quickly told Ginny what had happened in the corridor.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked as they both tried to watch where Draco went.

"They're studying." Ginny said with a smile. "Hermione said to ask you about your potions essay."

"I have it about halfway done." Harry said.

"She said to remind you that it's due tomorrow!" Ginny looked over at Harry, her blue eyes twinkling. 


	20. Secrets and Revelations

**Chapter 20 Secrets**

A few days later was a Hogsmeade weekend. On Sunday, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went together. They saw Cassius in the Three Broomsticks talking with a brown-haired man in a black robe at a booth. They maneuvered to sit in a table nearby.

"…Fudge wants you back. He sent me to take over."

"Fine." Cassius' voice was emotionless as he stirred sugar into his cup of tea.

"I need a day to finish up some reports. I could start the day after tomorrow, if that's all right?"

"Fine." Cassius took a sip of his tea and put the cup back down. 

"Cassie…" The brown-haired man moved his hand to cover Cassius's. "We haven't talked in a while, it'd be nice to catch up. Would you want to have dinner tonight?" Harry felt a surge of anger, was the man was making a pass at his Dad? He knew only friends called his Dad by his nickname.

"No." The voice turned slightly colder.

"We were close once." The man spoke in a warm, gentle voice.

"We fucked once, Bartleby, it's not the same thing." Harry felt shocked – he'd never thought about Dad being with anyone other than Papa.

"You think by being rude I'm going to stop talking to you." Bartleby leaned forward with a slight smile.

"It usually works." Cassius moved his hand away gracefully.

"True." Bartleby answered calmly. Cassius stood up. "I'll come back to Hogwarts with you if that's all right – to look at Audra's plans." Bartleby stood up as well.

"Fine." Cassius's manner towards Bartleby was the same as at the beginning of the conversation. In fact, Harry thought, it had never really changed, he had been cool and distant the entire time.

Harry suddenly noticed that Pansy Parkinson had been sitting at a table nearby with another Slytherin and they were both looking shocked. Harry groaned inwardly. He gestured towards them with his head - Hermione, Ron and Ginny turned and saw the same thing.

"It'll be all over school in an hour." Harry grimaced.

"Well – it's true that he's gay, I mean, would that be a bad thing?" Ron asked. "Harry, the wizarding world doesn't care about same sex relationships."

"Oh…." At least Remus hadn't been mentioned. Harry knew that Cassius would never jeopardize Remus's safety.

"Don't worry, Harry. He wouldn't say anything he hadn't thought about first. You know him." Hermione said reassuringly. Harry's stomach unknotted a little at her words.

* * *

"_When_ did you have sex with him?" Remus sounded furious.

"A long time ago, when we were at school together." Cassius hadn't thought that Remus would get angry at the news. Remus had asked what he'd done that afternoon and he'd told him about the conversation with Bartleby, not expecting this reaction. Was it close to the full moon? He hadn't thought it was.

"What year?" Remus growled, his golden eyes glowing.

"My 5th year. In the Transfiguration classroom during the Christmas holidays." Cassius felt himself getting angry. The longer he and Remus had been bonded, the more they fed off each other's emotions, especially when they were aimed at one another. He knew the anger he was feeling was Remus's, but he couldn't stop himself. "Do you want to know how we did it? I bent him over McGonagall's desk and I fucked him."

"So he's one of the six men you dated before me." Remus asked angrily.

"No, I didn't _date_ him, did I?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized he'd made a mistake. He'd kept the number of men he'd had sex with from Remus because there had been many – too many…and he didn't want Remus to know. As it was, he could still remember Remus looking shocked at the fact he had _dated_ _six_ men before he turned 20, he couldn't imagine how Remus would look if he knew the number of men Cassius had had sex with. Damn, he thought.

"So how many men did you have sex with before me, _including_ the ones you dated?" Remus suddenly sounded upset – not angry, Cassius knew Remus had figured out he had lied. Remus hated when he lied.

Cassius looked around the room, desperate to find something besides Remus's hurt face to look at and suddenly saw Harry standing there. "Hi, Harry." Harry looked very upset, he wondered how long he'd been in the room. He glanced at his watch, it was a couple minutes past 8.

"Harry!" Remus looked over towards his son before turning back to his husband. "We are _not_ done with this conversation, Cassius Lupin." His voice vibrated with anger and hurt. Cassius nodded silently.

"I…I can go – if you want to finish." Harry sounded very tentative.

"No…no, Harry…it's fine. We'll be fine." Remus took a deep breath. "And how was your day?"

"Not bad, until I heard Dad will be leaving tomorrow. Which means you'll be leaving too." Harry sounded very sad. Cassius felt a sharp stab of guilt, Harry had so much to deal with and now to lose his support system again.

"I'm planning to come for all the Quidditch games." Remus said with a smile. "So don't look so gloomy." He crossed to Harry and gave him a quick hug.

"Papa – you won't leave Dad, will you?" Harry's voice hitched as he asked the question. Cassius felt his stomach start to somersault – was Remus mad enough to leave him? He felt ill at the thought of not having Remus with him. The time they'd been apart when Remus was at Hogwarts had been unbearable. Remus hadn't left when Cassius had told him about Harry – about knowing for 4 years and keeping it a secret. Remus had been calm when he told Harry but they had a huge row about it once Harry had gone to bed. They had worked through that, they'd survived Cassius' jealousy of Sirius…surely Remus wouldn't leave now. Even though they were bonded, it was possible for them to separate – it just meant death for both mates after a period of time.

"Leave him? No, Harry, I won't leave him. I'm just mad at him – remember, you can be mad at someone and still love them."

Harry nodded, looking over at Cassius, who suddenly realized he'd been chewing his nails. He thrust his hands in his pockets.

"Come sit down – do you want some tea?" Remus walked over towards the couch with his arm around Harry.

Cassius walked slowly towards the chair opposite the couch …trying to convince his stomach to stop turning over. Remus had told Harry he wouldn't leave – Remus wouldn't lie to Harry. Remus and Harry sat together on the couch and Remus conjured up some tea and cookies. Cassius sat down and looked at his hands.

"Dad…" Harry had picked up a cookie and curled up on the couch next to Remus.

"Yes?" Cassius lifted his head and tried to make his voice calm. Remus wasn't looking at him. He wouldn't leave, he couldn't…

"So – it's not a secret – that you, you know, like men?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No. The fall of my 5th year – everyone found out. I never bothered to hide it after that"

"Cass, stop." Remus said gently. He realized he'd been chewing his fingernails again…he'd made one of his fingers bleed. Remus took his wand out and did a quick healing spell on it. "And why did everyone know?" Remus asked as he sat back on the couch.

"I was…with someone." Cassius flushed, balling up his hands and forcing himself to put them in his lap. "Cousin Regulus walked in, within a few hours the whole school knew."

Suddenly, they heard pounding on the portrait door.

"Uncle!" It was Draco.

"Damn!" Cassius muttered as he put his head in his hands. As if his day couldn't get any worse. "Come, Harry." Remus stood quickly and they went into the bedroom and closed the door. Cassius vanished Remus and Harry's teacups. After making sure there was no sign anyone else had been there, he walked slowly towards the portrait door and opened it. His nephew was standing outside, slightly out of breath, a lock of his blond hair hanging over one eye. 

"Good evening, Uncle Malfoy. May I come in?" His nephew sounded cool and formal.

"Certainly, Nephew." Cassius stepped back to let Draco enter. "Tea? I was just about to have some."

"Yes, thank you, Uncle." Draco's voice warmed. Cassius poured two cups and handed one to Draco.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Cassius stirred sugar into his tea, trying to seem calm.

"Pansy just told me about the conversation you had in the Three Broomsticks today."

"And?"

"You'll be leaving soon?" Draco sounded plaintive.

"Yes."

"I…I liked having you here." Draco stirred some sugar into his tea, eyes downcast.

"I liked being here." Cassius meant it, although for reasons that didn't have everything to do with Draco.

"Pansy asked me if you had someone."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it was none of her business. I didn't know what to say…I didn't want to admit you'd never let me meet him." Draco looked up and Cassius gazed into the pale grey eyes that were just like his brother's, just like his father's. "Why haven't I ever gotten to meet your friend?"

"I think it's safer that you don't."

"Safer for him?" Cassius nodded. "I'm not my father!" Draco's eyes flashed with anger as he understood the implication.

"I know you're not. Believe me, I don't think you are." Cassius said gently.

"Then why can't I meet him?" Draco still sounded angry.

"Because your father could get the information from you – yes, he could, Draco, if he wanted to…I don't trust _him_, not anymore. You shouldn't either, his loyalty isn't to the Malfoys now."

There was silence as Draco sipped his tea. Cassius clenched his fist and held his cup in his other hand. He was determined not to chew his fingers in front of Draco. His stomach clenched as he thought about Remus and Harry listening to their conversation. It reminded him that Remus was still very angry at him – Cassius prayed that Remus wouldn't leave him.

"You've been together a long time." Draco said quietly. Draco had known that his uncle had someone, Cassius had mentioned him casually, for as long as he could remember, of course not by name.

"Yes, since you were young, I think you were three."

"And you've kept his name from Father, from everyone, all this time?"

"Yes. Do you remember your grandfather?"

"Y-yes." Draco's voice hitched. Cassius wondered just how much Draco remembered – he'd been 9 when his grandfather had died.

"My main concern was keeping my husband a secret from him. After he died…I just continued, it was safer that way."

"Oh…"

There was silence, other than the clinking of teacups.

"You love him very much."

"Yes, I do." Cassius' voice shook with emotion.

"I wish…" Draco trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I wish I could meet him." Draco's brows drew together. "Could we do a spell so I could meet him but Father couldn't ever find out?"

"Draco – does it mean that much to you?" Cassius was surprised at Draco's persistence.

"I…I love you, Uncle Malfoy." Draco's face flushed – it was the first time he had ever said that to Cassius. "I want to meet my other uncle. Aside from Mum, you're all I have."

"I'll think about it." Cassius felt guilty at the smile that immediately lit Draco's face. He hadn't really meant it…he'd never endanger Remus.

"I should go – wouldn't do for a prefect to be caught out in the halls after curfew." Draco continued to smile as he stood up.

"Good night, Nephew."

"Good night, Uncle." Draco hugged Cassius tight. Cassius returned the hug just as tightly. He and Draco had a special bond – although he wished he had done more to steer Draco away from Lucius' philosophy about purebloods and Voldemort…but at least he'd seemed to make some difference, Draco wasn't a clone of Lucius. Cassius walked to the portrait door with Draco. Once Draco was outside, Cassius leaned against the wall feeling drained. He wanted this day to be over.

"Did you mean that?" Harry burst out of the bedroom, shaking with anger.

"Mean what?" Cassius wasn't sure what part of the conversation Harry was referring to.

"That you'd let Draco meet Papa! He'd…he'd…"

"I said I'd think about it – and I have and he won't." Cassius felt a headache begin in his right temple.

"Oh…well – good." Harry calmed down a bit.

"Harry – the last thing in the world I want is for Remus to be hurt by my family…I muck things up enough as it is…"

"Cass – it's all right." Remus said softly. "Harry, Dad and I need to talk…would it be all right?" He looked over at their son. Harry nodded. "Come by tomorrow before breakfast." Harry nodded again. Remus walked over and pulled Harry in for a tight hug. "Don't you worry. We're a family, nothing is going to change that. We love you." He kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Good night, Papa." Harry walked over to Cassius who was still leaning up against the wall next to the portrait door. "Good night, Dad." He hugged Cassius who hugged Harry back so tightly he heard Harry's back crack. "I love you."

"I love you, Harry. Sleep tight." Cassius pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and then let him go. The portrait door closed after Harry climbed through. Cassius stood staring at the door Harry had just gone through. He heard Remus walk up behind him.

"I love you." Remus said softly as he moved closer to Cassius. "And I know you love me. Just answer me…how many men have you had sex with, not counting me."

"Remus…"

"It doesn't matter now – I just want to know."

"41." Cassius mumbled, feeling his face get hot.

"So I'm number 42."

Cassius nodded. "I didn't want to tell you when we first started dating…you looked so shocked when I said I'd dated six…I didn't want you to think I was a total…"

"Slut?" Cassius could hear the smile in Remus' voice.

"Something like that, yeah." He ran his hands through his hair.

"I was shocked when you said you'd dated six men, because I didn't think you dated men. And if you'll remember, you then said you were dating me, when I didn't know we'd been dating. There was a lot for me to be shocked at." Remus smiled at the memory.

"But if I had said I'd had sex with 41 men…you'd have freaked, you would have, Remus, don't deny it."

"All right…I probably would have…but…you still could have told me."

"Well…now I've told you."

"What else haven't you told me?" Remus asked gently.

"Nothing – that was my last secret." Cassius still couldn't face Remus.

"A Malfoy without any secrets…" Remus spoke softly as he walked around to face Cassius. "I never thought I'd see the day." He stood on tiptoe to rub his nose against Cassius'. "Although you've been a Lupin almost 12 years now, it was bound to happen sometime." Cassius smiled. Remus smiled back. "I think I love you even more than I did when we got married."

"Is that possible? You loved me a lot then."

"I love you more now." Remus said firmly before kissing him. "And I'd never leave you. Don't you ever even think I'd leave you. You hear me?"

Cassius nodded, feeling a lump forming in his throat. He pulled Remus towards him.

* * *

Harry came by before breakfast the next morning. He was very relieved that his parents weren't fighting anymore. In fact, they seemed closer than they had before, if that was even possible. Harry left their room feeling very happy. Remus promised to come for the next Quidditch game. Cassius just told him he would see him in class. They both hugged him tightly and told him they loved him. Although he would be glad not to deal with Auror Malfoy in class, Harry would miss the evening visits with his parents.

That day in DADA class, they tried the Patronus charm on the boggart/Dementor. Harry was able to fend it off successfully, as were Hermione (on her second try), Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors, except Neville. He was unable to do one. Draco's patronus was just a whisp although it looked like Cassius to Harry, which angered him. Harry noticed that none of the Slytherins could produce a Patronus at all, other than Draco. After a couple attempts, Cassius used a memory charm to transmit a happy memory to everyone so that in the end they all could do a successful patronus. Dumbledore wanted all 6th years and above to be able to do the charm.

* * *

Remus came for the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. Harry was happy to see his Papa again so soon. Dad had written Harry that morning to wish Harry luck although he hoped that Ravenclaw won since it'd been years since they'd won the cup. Harry had shown the letter to Ron and they both had laughed.

"So, Potter. I see you have poor taste in guardians as well as friends." Draco drawled as he walked up next to Harry and Remus.

"Watch it Malfoy – there's a bunny behind you." Draco whirled around swiftly. "Oh, it must have hopped away. It was so cute, little pink nose, big ears. I think it liked you. It'll probably be back. I think..." Harry leaned closer to Draco, sniffing the air. "Yes, you smell like carrots, it must be attracted to you. Probably was trying to sneak a nibble." Harry had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. The expression on Draco's face was priceless. He was looking around himself fearfully but he was also trying to compose himself and get the Malfoy sneer back on his face.

"Come on, Papa, I need to get down to the pitch." Harry walked away haughtily.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Dad told me that Draco is afraid of bunnies." Harry grinned.


	21. Going Home for the Holidays

Chapter 21 – Going Home for the Holidays

It was getting close to the holidays and the sign up sheet was going around for those students who chose to stay at Hogwarts. 

"So, Harry, you'll be going to Windy Corner for the holiday, right?" Ron asked at breakfast.

"I hadn't thought about it." Harry said, as he realized with a jolt that he actually had a home to go to for the holidays.

"Well, The Guardians will want you to come, won't they? Mum and Dad are going to visit Charlie in Romania. So I'll be staying here." Ron said glumly. "What are you doing, Hermione?" His tone turned hopeful.

"We're going to Switzerland." Hermione answered.

"I guess I'll be alone then." Ron said miserably.

"I'll write and see if you can come to Windy Corner, would you want to, Ron?"

"Sure, that'd be brilliant!" Ron immediately cheered up.

Harry finished his breakfast.  He just hoped that The Guardians really did want him to come home for the holiday. He jumped up. "I'll write Papa now." And ran off to the Owlery.

The next day at breakfast Hedwig soared into the great hall and deposited a letter in front of Harry. "Thanks, girl." He said as he fed her a piece of bacon. He recognized Cassius' messy writing on the front of the envelope. He tore it open, frantically hoping that they would say they wanted him, and Ron too, at Windy Corner for the holidays. He had to reread the letter a couple times to make sure he could decipher all the writing.

_Dearest Harry, _

_Of course, we  would have been very disappointed if you hadn't come for Christmas!  We were counting on it. Tabby has already begun baking, apparently she thinks you don't get fed at Hogwarts.  And yes, bring Ron. Hermione is welcome as well, if she doesn't already have plans. _

_There will be a new guideline (number eight) when you arrive. You are responsible for monitoring Tabby's eggnog intake.  It was my job a couple years ago (she spent last year with her sister) and I kept forgetting…she changed back into a cat before she was sober and she was drunk for weeks, couldn't transform or anything. Papa said it was something to do with alcohol taking longer to get out of a small feline system or some such rot. Anyway, as a result, and quite rightly, I was fired from the position.  We had to survive on Papa and my cooking while Tabby was indisposed…well, shall we say we don't want a repeat of that! So we're depending on you._

_ We will meet you and R at the train station in __London__. _

_Love, Dad_

_P.S. Tabby sends her love and hopes you are dressing warmly. She heard there is snow there and doesn't think you're smart enough to remember to wear your scarf. _There was a jagged line across the page where Tabby must have swatted Cassius' arm. _She didn't say that, but she does hope you are keeping warm._

_P.S.2. Papa would send his love too, but it was a full moon last night and he's still asleep. _

_P.S. 3. I hope you could read all this._

Harry expelled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled across the table at Ron.  "We're set! They'll meet us at the train station."

"Great!"  Ron was excited.  He loved Tabby's cooking and staying at Windy Corner would be so much better than being alone at Hogwarts.

"They said you could come too, Hermione." Harry said.

"Maybe I'll ask Mum and Dad if I may come visit the last few days of the vacation. I do want to discuss my arithmancy with your dad." Hermione said wistfully, remembering not to say Cassius' name out loud.

"Owl him now if you have a question." Harry said, feeling very generous about his guardians.

"Do you think he'd mind?" Hermione asked, tucking her hair behind one ear.

"Oh, no. Think up a code name for yourself too, he hasn't thought up one for you. He'll love it. Give it to Hedwig, she'll know who it's for."  Harry smiled.

"I just might. Thanks, Harry! I think I'll go write him now." Hermione jumped up from the table and ran off.

Harry got off the Hogwarts Express and scanned the platform excitedly. He spotted Remus and Tabby, Cassius was nowhere to be seen, although he wasn't surprised. He could see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy further down the platform, greeting Draco. 

"They're over this way." Harry gestured to Ron.

"My parents are over there.  I'll see you at New Year's, ok?" said Hermione.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Ron and Harry chorused as they headed towards two-thirds of  The Guardians. Harry ran into Remus' arms. "Hi Papa!" Remus hugged Harry and patted Ron on the shoulder. Tabby gave Harry a quick hug too.

"Got all your things?" Remus asked. Harry and Ron nodded and they set off towards the car. Cassius was waiting in driver's seat of the car.

"Hiya." Cassius greeted Harry and Ron as Harry slid into the front seat. Tabby, Remus and Ron sat in the back.

"Hi." Harry smiled. They had a nice ride home, Tabby had packed sandwiches for dinner.

It was a busy vacation for Harry.  December 21st was Cassius and Remus' 11th anniversary, followed the next day by Cassius' 33rd birthday.

"Where did you get married?" Ron had asked Remus upon finding out the next day was their anniversary.

"Upstairs, in our bedroom…it wasn't a public marriage ceremony, and there weren't any witnesses." Remus answered, as he poured himself some tea.  They were eating breakfast but Cassius had already left for work.

"Then, you're _not_ really married to Dad?" Harry asked

"Not legally, no. That's why we're able to keep it a secret.  It's a werewolf bond, so, the certificate wasn't needed. If you really wanted details, I could tell you…" Remus trailed off, smiling at the memory.

"I think we have the general idea." Harry said with a smile, noting that Ron's ears were turning pink. "So what are you doing to celebrate it?"

"I think we're just going to stay here…there is a silencing spell on our room." Remus chuckled as Ron's ears turned pinker. Harry felt slightly guilty, he knew that Cassius didn't like to be away from home anymore than he had to be because of  Harry.

"Sounds good, we'll expect not to see you from dinner until the birthday party." Harry winked at Remus. And they didn't.

Moody, Stevens and Clara came for the birthday party. They ate in the dining room to make it more formal. Tabby had given Cassius 33 candles to blow out on his cake – the cake looked like a bonfire. Cassius still managed to blow them all out in one breath, which was fairly impressive. Harry had a feeling Stevens helped Cassius somehow.

Christmas Eve

"Harry?" Cassius knocked and then poked his head into Harry's room. "Is Tabby in there with you?"

Harry and Ron looked around the room, just to be sure, Harry checked under his bed, although there wasn't much room under there because he had a trundle bed. Ron was sleeping in the guest room until Hermione arrived and then he would share with Harry. "No, she's not in here."

"Good." Cassius came in and shut the door. "Now, I have been plotting to get Tabby and Gramps together and tonight we are upping the ante." Harry smiled as Moody was called Gramps, Cassius and Remus had loved the new name for him, even Ron and Hermione called him that now. "Your job is to get Tabby and Gramps under the mistletoe that's hanging in the sitting room.  Under no circumstances are either of you to be close enough to the mistletoe that Tabby can say that either of YOU are under the mistletoe too. Are you boys up to the challenge?"

Ron looked at Cassius like he had grown an extra head. "Are you joking?"

"Certainly not. Aurors don't joke." Cassius looked very serious. "I've been working for almost….I forget how long. They both know…apparently I am totally transparent when it comes to matchmaking. They're too wily, damn them."

"Tabby, wily?" Harry almost started laughing.

"Oh, yes, she was an auror. And Rule 1- once an auror, always an auror. She was very good at her job. Once two Death Eaters attacked her and she killed them both, without any help. 14 years ago, after Voldemort's defeat, and after his remaining supporters had been put in Azkaban, she turned her back on being an auror, she turned her back on her whole life. She put her home up for sale so she didn't have any responsibilities. Professor Sprout told me about it, she knew I didn't want to live with my family after graduation. So I bought her house, this house. The only condition was that I agree Tabby could still live here, in her cat form. She didn't live here for the first year or so. But then she returned and she would transform back for meals sometimes. As time passed she stayed human a little more. After Remus moved in, we became a sort of family, the three of us. She started cooking all the meals, mainly because she thinks her cooking is the best – which it is. Anyway…she and Gramps were involved for a while, years ago, and it was pretty heavy from what I can gather. But when Voldemort was at the height of his power, Gramps broke it off, probably because he didn't want them to be vulnerable."

"How sad." Harry understood Moody's motivation, people close to him had died because he loved them…Moody must have felt the same way.

"Ever since I found out, it's been my personal mission to reunite them." Cassius said. "And now you are part of the team." He smiled, his green eyes sparkled. "I expect success, gentleman."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Harry and Ron chorused, Harry even threw in a salute for good measure.

"Carry on, then." Cassius left the room.

"Can you believe that?" Ron said.  "I never would have thought it, Tabby an auror."

"You know, it makes sense." Harry paused as he thought about it. "Tabby practically always comes with Papa and me when we go places, and you know how she hates to go out in public." Ron nodded. "But – she goes to help protect me." Harry was touched by how much The Guardians loved him.

"Cassius Lupin, do something useful and take this into the dining room" Tabby snapped irritably, elbowing him out of her way for the fifth time that evening and handing him a pitcher of mulled wine. Moody had arrived about 30 minutes earlier and Harry could tell he and Ron had a difficult task on their hands. Tabby was very agitated. Harry wondered how many Christmases Tabby and Gramps had spent together when they were in love. Cassius left the room quickly and Tabby glared at his back. Remus stepped into the kitchen doorway a moment later, "Table's all set."

"Good, now all of you get out of my kitchen while I finish dinner.  It will be ready in 10 minutes and I expect everyone seated at the table." 

"Yes, ma'am." Harry and Ron jumped up from their seats at the kitchen table where they had been watching Tabby cook and hurried out of the room.  Moody was sitting in front of the fire in the sitting room.  Cass was standing near him and they were talking in low voices. They stopped as Harry, Ron and Remus entered the room.

"How's school?" Moody asked. "Professor Domran doing a good job?"

Harry and Ron had talked about Professor Domran to Gramps for a few minutes when Cassius glanced at Remus and walked over towards him. He pulled Remus swiftly into his arms and brought his lips down onto Remus' in a deep, wet kiss. There was a muffled groan from Remus. After a moment, when Ron's ears had become bright red, Harry yelled over "Oy! Dad, knock it off! We've got company." He had become used to Remus and Cassius kissing, and it didn't bother him, but he didn't want to make Ron uncomfortable.  He made a mental note to ask Cassius for kissing advice later, it certainly seemed like he was a good kisser if Remus' reactions were any indication. Cassius stepped away.

"What was that for?" Remus asked in a shaky voice, his cheeks flushed. Cassius pointed upwards, Harry looked too and noticed Remus was standing right under the mistletoe.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice." Cassius leered. Remus responded by pushing Cassius away, his face getting pinker.

"Just showing Gramps how it's done." Cassius winked at Moody.  Moody's magical eye swiveled towards the kitchen but he said nothing. Cassius looked over at the clock. "It's been nine minutes."

Knowing that Tabby insisted on starting meals on time, they all tromped from the sitting room and found their seats at the table.  Cassius and Remus sat at either end of the table. Moody sat next to Remus, facing the doorway.  Harry sat to Cassius' right, Tabby to Cassius' left, and Ron sat next to Tabby. It was the way they always sat. Dinner was wonderful, Tabby had made all of Harry's favorite dishes. Afterwards, they went into the sitting room and sang carols around the piano.  Remus played very well and Cassius had a nice voice which kept everyone else near the melody.  Harry thought it looked like a scene in a muggle Christmas movie.

He and Ron had strategized all afternoon about how to get Tabby and Gramps under the mistletoe. It looked like it was going to work.  Cassius, Remus and Ron were in the dining room, introducing Ron to the various Lupin relatives and ancestors, or at least that was their cover story. Harry was talking to Gramps near the mistletoe when he started to cough.  Tabby rushed over to Harry in concern, just as he knew she would.

"Harry? Are you all right?"  Tabby patted him on the back.

"I'm fine (cough) I just (cough)  (cough) swallowed wrong. (cough)." Harry moved backwards a step and Tabby followed, placing herself unknowingly directly under the mistletoe. Suddenly Tabby looked up, noticing the mistletoe.

"Harry Potter Lupin."  Her brown eyes narrowed as she stared at him. Harry glanced to his left, where Moody had been but Moody had taken a step back so he wasn't under the mistletoe.

"I just wanted to give you a Christmas kiss, Tabby." Harry smiled innocently and kissed Tabby's cheek.

"Hmm…I see Cass has been talking to you…tell him to mind his own business." Tabby said grouchily, but a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said solemnly.

"You're a good boy, Harry." Tabby's eyes twinkled warmly.

More of the holidays in the next chapter!!


	22. Harry's First Christmas

**Chapter 22 – Harry's First Christmas at Windy Corner**

"Wake up you lot! Presents are downstairs!" Cassius pounded on Harry's door then on the guest room's door before clomping noisily down the stairs. For once, Tabby didn't shout at him. Harry jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs into the sitting room. Cassius had put up a huge Christmas tree near the piano and there were all sorts of presents underneath.

"I'm so excited – this is the biggest Christmas we've had here. Normally it's just me and Remus and we don't get out of bed until noon." Cassius was sitting cross-legged near the tree shaking a present near his ear.

"I think that's over-sharing, Dad." Harry laughed as he walked over to Cassius.

"Harry, get your mind out of the gutter, I meant we slept in." Cassius arched an eyebrow at Harry, continuing to shake the present around trying to figure out what was inside.

"Uh huh." Harry replied, causing Cassius' cheeks to turn pink. "I wasn't born yesterday."

"Cass, put that present down before you break it – yes, I know what it is. Put it down." Remus was sitting in his chair near the fire. "So – whose presents should we open first – do we want to open all together or take turns?"

They ended up taking turns. Harry had only seen so many presents at the Dursley's but they had all always been for Dudley. Now _he_ was the spoiled son. He smiled. After opening presents, they watched a video of "It's a Wonderful Life." Tabby cried at the end. According to Remus, she cried at the end every time she saw the movie. The TV, which Harry had discovered over the summer, was hidden in a small cabinet that Harry had never really taken much notice of when he had first come to Windy Corner.

* * *

"Dad?" Harry walked into the library. Remus was in the sitting room playing piano and Ron was visiting Fred and George for the afternoon.

"Hm?" Cassius didn't look up from the scroll he was writing on.

"Could I ask you something?" Harry's voice sounded nervous.

"Is there another question coming? Or was that it?" Cassius looked over at Harry, feeling a surge of affection for his foster son.

"No, I have another question." Harry face got red. "Um – could I ask you for advice? About something?"

"Are you certain you don't want to ask Papa?" Cassius felt sure that Remus would be better at giving advice.

"No, no, I want to ask you."

"Ok….what is it?"

"Could you tell me how to kiss?"

"What?" Cassius was surprised, he didn't really know what he had expected, but it wasn't that.

"Papa thinks you're a good kisser and I was wondering if you could – give me some pointers." Harry was addressing the floor.

"Oh." Cassius put down the quill he was holding. "Well, um. Aren't you a little young to be kissing anyone?"

"I'm 16…and a half! I had my first kiss a year ago."

"Is that all you've done?" Cassius asked after a moment's thought, when he'd been 16, he'd done much more than that.

"Yes."

"Well…I don't know if I can explain it….you just kiss…I mean…you focus really hard on the person you're kissing. And don't try to choke them with your tongue. Kind of vary how hard you kiss, kiss soft then hard, and don't always use your tongue." Cassius felt his face getting hot, he never expected to have to talk about kissing with a child. "Does that help?"

"A bit." Harry thought about it.

"I have a book somewhere in the attic…Lucius gave it to me on my 14th birthday." Cassius congratulated himself on remembering the book. That would hopefully answer all of Harry's questions.

"I think Papa found it – his face went all red and he said I couldn't look at it."

"I'll ask Papa to give the book to you." Cassius smiled.

"So – how old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"13."

"What was it like?" Harry remembered his first kiss with Cho, she'd been crying. At that moment, Remus walked into the library.

"What are you talking about?" Remus looked back and forth curiously between Harry and Cassius who both were blushing.

"Kissing." Harry answered. "I just asked Dad about his first kiss."

"Oh? Who was it?" Remus looked over at Cassius.

"Owen."

"That friend of yours from school, the one in the picture on your desk?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We were talking one night about how he liked this girl in Hufflepuff…and I said I didn't think I liked girls and he asked me how I knew when I hadn't kissed anyone. So he said he'd kiss me if I promised to kiss a girl the next day to make sure I knew which one I preferred. So we kissed…"

"And did you kiss a girl the next day?"

"Yes."

"And you liked Owen better?" Harry asked. Cassius nodded. "Did you start dating then?"

Cassius shook his head. "No...not then." His voice was hoarse. "We were friends…and then we fell in love four years later…and then he was killed."

"I'm sorry I..."

"It's all right."

"When did you have sex the first time? Was it with Owen?" Harry asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Oh…no...um….well…I was 15. And definitely, you should wait, Harry. Until you're older."

"I'm older than that now." Harry pointed out.

"Much older!" Cassius said emphatically. "I had sex with a lot of people, when I was young – too young, it didn't mean anything to me until… Wait to have sex with someone you truly love, Harry – it's better then." Cassius paused. "Harry – you're straight, right?" Cassius leaned forward, tapping Harry on the knee to get his attention. Harry turned and was met with an intense green gaze. He nodded. "You need to know about birth control then, if you're thinking about sex. Not that I'm saying you should have sex, you just need to be prepared. Men can't get pregnant, so I could – um – well, I didn't have to worry about getting someone pregnant, but you will." 

"Ok. I don't think I'll be having sex real soon, so you don't have to worry."

"Who did you want the kissing advice for?" Cassius asked.

Harry felt his face get hot. "No one in particular." He mumbled, he'd just thought it would be good to know in case something happened in the months to come.

"It's not for Hermione?" Remus asked.

"No, she and Ron are seeing each other."

"Ah…so there's no one you're seeing?" Remus asked.

"No."

"Harry…" Cassius started to look very stern.

"Please, in the name of Merlin, do _not _make a guideline about Harry and sex." Remus pleaded with Cassius.

"I wasn't thinking of a guideline." Cassius flushed a bit. "Harry, there's no guideline, you just need to wait a while to have sex, like until you've graduated."

* * *

"Boys," Remus walked into the library where Harry and Ron were sitting doing some homework after supper a couple days later. He was pulling on his coat.

"Yes, Papa?" Harry looked up, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Dad and I are leaving to go to the Order meeting now. Tabby is downstairs. We'll be back in a few hours." Remus walked over to Harry and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead. "Don't stay up, all right?"

"But…you'll wake me up when you get home?" Harry felt a surge of panic. There had been a few Order meetings since he'd been home for the holidays. He was always worried that something might happen to his parents when they were gone. He needed to know that they got home safely. "Please?"

Remus sighed but smiled. "All right, Harry. But honestly, I don't want you staying up. You need your sleep." Remus smoothed a hand over Harry's hair.

"Ok." Harry smiled up at his Papa.

"Isn't this a little late for an Order meeting?" Ron asked curiously.

"Snape called this meeting. It's something to do with Lucius." Remus spoke lightly when he mentioned Cassius's brother.

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe that his Dad and Lucius Malfoy really were related. They were so different. It amazed Harry that even though Cassius had grown up at Malfoy Manor, he completely rejected what the rest of the Malfoys believed. Like Sirius, he went against everything his family stood for. Harry didn't know what made some people turn out like Sirius and Cassius and some turn out like Regulus and Lucius when they had the same home environment.

"Remus, we've got to get going." Cassius appeared in the doorway, pulling on his coat.

"All right." Remus turned to Cassius and then made a small gesture towards Harry. Harry barely caught it. Cassius crossed the room swiftly and leaned down to kiss Harry's forehead.

"We'll be back soon. I love you."


	23. Signs

Chapter 23 - Signs

The day before Harry left to return to Hogwarts, Cassius went to visit Malfoy Manor.  He came home after lunch looking concerned.  An hour or so later, Harry hurried up the stairs to the library.  He was going to tell Remus and Cassius that he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were going ice skating on Spring Pond. The other three had already gone outside. As he got to the top of the stairs, he heard Cassius' voice from the library, it sounded worried.

"Something's up…Narcissa was strange."

"What do you think that means?" Remus' voice floated out into the hallway.

"I don't know…I think it's significant…She was trying to tell me something about Draco and Lucius…"

"Dumbledore will be watching out for Harry.  Don't worry."

"I suppose." Cassius didn't sound convinced.

"If you had to choose…who would you choose?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?" Cassius sounded confused.

"Would you choose Harry?" Remus said.

"Over who?" Cassius sounded baffled.

"Over Draco? Over Lucius?"

"Yes." The voice was firm.

"And you'd choose Harry over me?"

"Remus…" Cassius whispered, Harry took a silent step closer to the door.

"I want you to choose Harry over me. Cass, you need to, you have to. If anything happens, Harry needs to live. He alone can defeat Voldemort. He has to survive." Harry could hear steps crossing the room, Remus had moved closer to Cassius.

"I can't…" Cassius' voice broke.

"Swear to me." Remus' voice was laced with steel. There was no response. "Cassius, swear to me that you will protect Harry, that you'll protect him before me. No matter what happens."

"Remus, don't make me." Cassius' voice sounded thick.

"Cassius Lupin, swear to me." There was a long silence. "Harry has to live. Swear it."

"I….I swear." Cassius whispered.

"I love you." Remus' clear voice carried into the hallway.  Harry waited a moment or two longer then started walking noisily down the hall. He knocked on the door.

"Hey." He poked his head inside the library.  Remus was sitting on Cassius' lap, Cassius' blonde head was buried in Remus' shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you we're going skating."

"All right. Have fun." Remus gave Harry a loving smile which he returned gladly. He decided to just pretend he hadn't heard anything. Harry ducked back out of the room and ran down the stairs.  He knew his Dad and Papa loved him, but he was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that Papa had asked Dad to swear to protect Harry above anyone else, including his mate, and that his Dad had sworn to do it. He hoped the choice would never have to be made. Harry walked slowly down the stairs. Suddenly he didn't feel like going ice skating. He wandered into the kitchen where Tabby was baking.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Tabby looked up from where she was kneading bread dough.

"Do you think I'll be able to kill Voldemort?" Harry asked as he sat down at the kitchen table, the words jumped out of his mouth before he thought about them.

"Yes, I do." Tabby replied calmly as she put the dough in a bowl and covered it with a cloth. She dusted off her hands on her apron and sat down across from Harry. "Don't you?"

"I don't know…every time I've faced him…I seem to get away just…through luck. Not skill." Harry shrugged, feeling uncertain and scared at the prospect of facing Voldemort again. There had been no word of his plans for months, Harry was getting tired of the waiting.

"Don't sell yourself short, Harry. You are a powerful wizard. And you kept your wits about you every time you faced him. That allowed you to escape and to triumph." Tabby reached across the table and took Harry's hand in her smaller one.

"But…now he's reborn…he's more powerful now." Harry shook his head.

"As are you." Tabby said firmly, squeezing his hand.

"But…"

"Harry, you have one thing that Voldemort doesn't. A power Voldemort can never hope to have."

"What's that?"

"Love. Don't look so skeptical, Harry. Love is powerful. Love will always defeat evil. Love saved you when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby. Love has continued to protect you. Love is your armor, your power, your weapon."

"But…how can I use it?"

"Close your eyes." Tabby commanded gently. Harry did. He heard Tabby say a spell, but he'd never heard it before. "Now open them."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Tabby. All over her skin and hair were small white sparking lights. Like someone had thrown glitter over her. He looked down at his hands, the same white sparkles were on them. He looked over at his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall. His face and hair were covered, he looked like he'd been dipped in silvery glitter.

"What are they?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Love. Small bits of love. They form from hugs and kisses and tender words. I can help you to see them, but I can't help you to feel them or to believe in them." Tabby smiled at him.

"I…" Harry couldn't speak.

"_This_ is your power, your protection. You are safeguarded by our love. Your mother gave you the first layer, when she died trying to save you. But you didn't really _feel_ that. Since the day you arrived at Windy Corner, we've tried to give you love that you will feel. You can draw strength from it, to make you become more powerful."

"So, all those hugs…"

"Were given because we love you so much and we wanted you to know our love, and feel it deep in your soul and in your skin. So that you can use our love and our strength to help you to defeat Voldemort. Because you _will_ defeat him."

Harry looked at Tabby, feeling tears welling in his eyes.

"You do deserve it, Harry. You deserve all our love." Tabby smiled warmly at him. "And now, I have something for you." She got up and went over into the pantry. After a moment she returned holding a long thin box. She set it down in front of Harry. He lifted the lid. Inside was a 10" maple wand. "This was my wand when I was an auror. I used it in many duels…it served me well. When I retired, I put it away… And now…I want you to have it."

"But…I have a wand." Harry felt confused.

"Not one that will work against Voldemort. Once he's dead, you can use your wand again. Until then, use this one."

Harry lifted the wand out of the box and felt a whoosh in the air around him. Tabby nodded approvingly.

"I love you, Tabby."

"And I love you, Harry." Tabby stood and hugged Harry tightly. "Now, join your friends and have fun."

"Yes, ma'am!" Harry smiled and ran outside.


	24. Fulfillments

Author's Notes: AND NOW…..DRUMROLL…this is MY humble interpretation of what could/might happen in the future of Harry Potter – obviously it won't because I created Cassius Malfoy, Tabby Sprout, Stevens and Clara. But…it makes me happy. I am not making any money or anything from this and I don't own anything except the afore mentioned two characters.

**Chapter 24 - Fulfillments**

In mid-February, Cassius' best friend Stevens finally married his long-time girlfriend Clara. Harry got special permission from Dumbledore to go to the wedding. He was thrilled to go because Clara and Stevens were like an aunt and uncle to him. He went with Remus and Tabby as guests of Clara's. They had a fun time watching all of Clara's single friends (male and female) goggle over Cassius, who had gone alone, he was Stevens' best man. Cassius didn't seem to notice the fuss made over him until Clara teased him then he turned pink and fled from the hall. Harry was glad to see his Guardians, and noticed that they all gave him extra hugs when they returned to Windy Corner where Cassius was waiting. Harry was allowed to stay overnight at home before returning to school. He wondered if they knew Voldemort was planning to act soon.

* * *

A few weeks went by. Harry is walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room alone when he is confronted by Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. Harry's scar starts to burn. Draco pulls out his wand. As he starts to walk towards Harry, a tabby cat jumps out of the shadows and entwines around his legs, he trips. Harry recognizes Tabby and realizes something must be up for her to be at Hogwarts. As Draco gets to his feet, Harry has time to get Tabby's wand out. He is able to deflect the Crucio curse that Draco aims at him.

"I want you to suffer before I kill you, Potter." His scar hurts worse, it feels as if it is almost splitting his head open. Draco's features start to change - into Voldemort's! The red eyes blaze at Harry. Harry starts to back up and trips, he scrambles backward on the floor. Crabbe's face and body changes into Lucius Malfoy, Goyle changes into another wizard, Harry can only assume it is another Death Eater. They all advance on him. Suddenly he is hauled to his feet by his collar and shoved behind a tall figure. He recognizes Cassius' coat and grips it tightly, trying not to be sick from the pain in his head. He hears Voldemort's voice. "You think you can protect him? You should have joined me, like your brother! I will make you suffer for your choice." Voldemort yells out "_Crucio__!_" Cassius blocks the spell but stumbles back a few steps.

He can feel the vibration that tell him Cassius is speaking too, strange words that he can't understand. He hears footsteps behind him, his eyes are watering from the pain but he can see Dumbledore running down the last few steps. Remus and McGonagall are behind him. Harry sees a faint glow beginning around Voldemort.

"What is this?" Voldemort has tried to curse Cassius and his wand won't work. Harry feels Voldemort's anger, his stomach lurches.

Snape appears from behind Voldemort. "Break his concentration – hurt his lover." Snape sneers and points to Remus. Lucius whirls to face Remus. Peeking around Cassius, Harry notices a slight look of confusion on his face. The other Death Eater accios Remus' wand before Remus can block the spell and Lucius advances on Remus.

"So…Cassius – this is your secret lover. Give us Potter and I promise nothing will happen to him." Lucius drawls calmly, looking between Cassius and Remus.

"No." Cassius' voice is like ice.

"I will kill him if you don't hand over Potter." Lucius' voice is just as chilling.

"No!" Harry yells, starting to run towards Remus. Cassius grabs him in a vise-like grip and holds him back.

"I will not give you Harry Potter."

"You would choose _him_?" Lucius arches his eyebrow.

"I have sworn it." Harry suddenly feels very cold…he can see his breath. Cassius' temper has become unleashed and Harry feels energy pouring off him in giant waves. He looks over at Remus who gives him a small reassuring smile.

Lucius raises his wand. He says a spell and Remus falls to the ground. Lucius walks over and pulls Remus up to his knees, there is a gash across Remus' chest and it is bleeding.

"I could just kill you…but it's so much more satisfying to kill the people you love…like Owen Jones."

"What?" Cassius gasps. Harry looks up and sees that for a split second there is a hurt expression on Cassius' face, then Cassius looks cold again. Harry thinks maybe he imagined it.

"I killed him." Lucius smiled. "Just like I am going to kill your werewolf lover." Lucius pauses "Unless you give me Potter."

"No." Cassius' hand tightens convulsively on Harry's shoulder. Harry winces from the pain.

Lucius says something in a language Harry can't understand, he recognizes the last word. "Cassie." Then Lucius says a spell and Remus falls back to the ground, his eyes are open and unseeing.

"No!!!!" Harry yells, trying to tear himself away from Cassius' hold. Suddenly, Harry is blinded by a flash of bright green light. When he can see again, he sees Lucius and the other Death Eater are lying on their backs - dead. Voldemort remains standing, surrounded by a growing white light.

Harry is trembling, from grief, from fear, from pain and from cold. He feels sick. He sees now Tabby has transformed into her human shape behind Voldemort and her mouth is moving, chanting a spell but he can't hear her voice. Moody, Professor Sprout, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Stevens, Clara, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have all appeared at some time during the confrontation with Lucius Malfoy and they are all chanting the same spell. Snape is chanting it too. Harry doesn't recognize any of the words. They are in a circle around Harry, Cassius, Voldemort and the bodies of Remus and the two Death Eaters. The faint glow continues to grow around Voldemort. Kingsley and Tonks appear, chanting the same spell. All the voices are joining, getting louder. The pain in his head seems to be subsiding for a moment, but then it crashes over him again, pain and anger and hatred. Harry feels faint, the world is getting dark.

He looks down and notices white sparkling lights are covering his skin, like they had that day in the kitchen at Windy Corner. He takes a deep breath, and feels a surge of heat inside. He knows it is love. The pain in Harry's head is gone. Harry grips Tabby's wand, he looks at Voldemort through the white cloud surrounding him. He thinks of his mum and dad, he thinks of Sirius and Cedric. He looks at Remus, lying unmoving on the floor. He looks around and sees the people who love him. He feels both Cassius' hands on his shoulders and can feel some of Cassius' energy pouring into him. He isn't alone. He is loved. He is strong. He knows what he has to do.

He speaks the curse "_Avada__ Kedavra_." A green light flashes from the wand. It hits Voldemort and he looks stunned, his eyes stare at Harry and he falls backwards, dead. Harry feels faint, he starts to fall but before he reaches the floor, Tabby has gathered him in her arms. Cassius leans down to him.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Cassius' voice is cool. Harry can only nod. "I'll be back soon." The green eyes warm slightly, just for a moment.

Cassius straightens and walks towards Kingsley as he and a few others move forward to deal with the body of Voldemort. Harry watches Cassius walk across the corridor. His face is expressionless. The hallway is still cold. Harry shivers in Tabby's embrace. Clara has come over and is hugging Harry also. Cassius, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks are talking with seven other people in long black robes – Harry assumes they must be aurors.

"We'll return with his body to the Ministry – the hit wizards are waiting and then we'll summon the rest of the Death Eaters." Kingsley's voice floats down the corridor. "Snape – you'll come with us."

"Of course." Snape answered calmly. "Cassius…I only thought…it was a distraction to allow the others to appear without notice." His voice trembled.

"I will kill you – when you have served your purpose." Cassius' voice vibrated with hatred and anger.

"Cass, you don't have to come." Kingsley reaches a hand out to Cassius who moves away before he can be touched.

"Yes, I do." The voice is curt.

"Papa?" Harry looks over at Remus, who is still unmoving on the floor, not breathing or blinking. "He can't be dead, he can't be."

"I don't know, Harry." Tabby's eyes are wet with unshed tears. "I've never heard the spell Lucius used." Harry hears Clara choke down a sob as she helps Harry up from the floor.

"We must get him to the hospital wing, we must hope there is something to be done." Dumbledore moves towards Remus' body, levitating it in front of him. Tabby, Clara and Harry quickly follow. Harry looks back as they leave, Cassius is staring down at the body of his brother but there is no expression on his face and his eyes are cold. Stevens is standing next to him, watching him closely. Harry looks over at Lucius Malfoy then back at his Dad. There is a crack and all of the aurors, Stevens, Snape and the bodies of Voldemort and his Death Eaters have Apparated. Harry hears Hermione gasp and murmur "But you _can't_ Apparate within Hogwarts!"

"Poppy!" Dumbledore calls as they enter the hospital wing.

"What is it?" Madam Pomfrey rushes out to meet them.

"Remus Lupin. Lucius Malfoy used a spell I have never heard…." Harry is astonished both Tabby and Dumbledore have never heard the spell – he thought they knew everything.

"Put him here…let me see." Madam Pomfrey got her wand out and waved it over Remus' body. Harry was too numb to cry. Tabby was rubbing his back. "I've never seen something like this before."

"He's _not_ dead?" Harry blurted.

"No – his life functions have been suspended…to make it look like he is dead." Poppy frowned. "_Finite Incantum_." But Remus remained like he was. "I will have to research how to break the spell – I've never seen anything like this." She turns and returns quickly into her office. 

Harry and Tabby sit next to Remus' bedside. Clara stands next to Harry. Harry reaches out and takes his Papa's cold hand in his. Dumbledore conjures up some tea. Moody is standing at the foot of Remus' bed. The others return to the dorms or their rooms. Ron and Hermione each give Harry a hug before leaving.

"I knew you would do it, Harry." Hermione whispers as she hugged him. "He'll be all right."

* * *

Harry didn't know how long it had been before the door opened and Cassius strode in. His eyes were cold. Stevens followed a few steps behind. Clara ran over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"All the Death Eaters are dead." The voice was cool and sleek, Cassius looked towards the bed that Remus lay on.

"Remus is still alive." Moody said in a crackly voice. "Just seems to be sleeping."

"Poppy is researching the spell. Don't worry, Cassius." Tabby walks over to him, taking his left hand. He shakes his head silently, withdrawing his hand and shoving it in his coat pocket like his right. Suddenly, her eyes light up. "Alastor, do you remember the words Lucius said?"

"Something about aurora…Soma Aurora…I think – never heard that spell before." Moody replied gruffly.

"I think – I think he put Remus to sleep – like Sleeping Beauty…her name was Aurora." Tabby smiled widely.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Moody asked, looking baffled.

"It's a muggle story." Harry said as he remembered watching the video at Mrs. Figg's house one afternoon. "The witch puts a spell on her, to make her sleep until her true love comes to wake her. And he wakes her up with a kiss." Harry started to smile, they could wake Remus – or rather Cassius could.

"So – you need to kiss Remus." Tabby pushes Cassius towards the bed.

"That can't be – I've never heard of that story – why would Lucius do that? Why wouldn't he just kill him, like he said he would?" Cassius looked confused.

"What did he say to you?" Tabby asked gently.

"He said…he said he knew I would do what was right. And he loved me." Cassius walked a step closer to Remus, despair and hope warring on his face. "Then he did the spell on Remus and…I killed him."

"He wanted you to. He knew you would…I think it was the only way he saw he could be free from Voldemort." Tabby said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Moody growled.

Stevens stepped forward, still holding Clara. Cassius looked over at him for reassurance. Stevens nodded. Cassius sat down uncertainly on the edge of the bed next to Remus. He leaned down and took Remus' face between his hands and kissed him. He sat back up. Remus remained still for a long moment and then suddenly took a deep gasping breath. Harry could hear Tabby and Clara start to cry with joy. He felt tears of relief slid down his cheeks. Cassius pulled Remus into his arms and buried his head in Remus' shoulder. Harry could hear Cassius sobbing hoarsely.

"Wha…How'd I get here?" Remus asked as he looked over at Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy did a spell on you, we thought you were dead. But you weren't." Harry was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Cassius lifted his head up.

"I thought I'd lost you." Harry could barely hear him.

"Oh, sweetheart." Remus wiped the tears off Cassius' face.

"I love you." Cassius whispered.

"I love you." Remus said, kissing him again.

"Harry…" Remus reached his arm towards Harry who gladly rushed over to the bed, sitting on Cassius' lap and hugging Remus.

"I did it." Harry whispered. "Voldemort is dead."

"I knew you would. I'm sorry I missed it." Remus smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry hears Dumbledore's voice gently say. "Now that you are back with us, Remus, I think this calls for a celebration. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have finally been defeated. Anyone want some cake?"

"What kind of cake?" Cassius asked immediately. Harry and Remus both laughed. There was an giddy atmosphere in the hospital wing, now that Remus was awake again. Poppy had come out when she had heard Cassius enter, he had been one of her favorites when he was at school. Everyone in the room was grinning happily.

"Your favorite. I happened to bake it today." Tabby smiled warmly at Cassius.

"Really? Where is it?" Cassius pushed Harry off his lap and stood up. "Now that Remus is fine…I'm starving. I can't remember the last time I ate anything." He smiled ruefully and tousled Harry's hair. Harry threw his arms around his Dad and squeezed him tightly. Cassius held Harry firmly, Harry felt the ring on his Dad's chest press into his cheek.

Tabby waved her wand and the cake appeared in her hands. She set it down on a table beside Remus' bed. Dumbledore conjured up chairs for everyone. Poppy insisted that Remus stay in the bed, but conjured pillows to prop him up in a sitting position. Remus pulled Harry next to him.

"I'm very proud of you, Harry. Are you feeling all right?" Remus smoothed a hand over Harry's hair.

"I'm fine, Papa, just tired."

"I feel like I had a wonderful nap – I'm sorry I scared you all." Remus gave an apologetic smile at Cassius who smiled back as Tabby handed him a piece of cake.

Harry watched as Moody took a couple steps towards Tabby after she had distributed cake to everyone. Suddenly, Moody pulled Tabby towards him and embraces her and then, to the astonishment of everyone, he starts kissing her. Her arms wound around him and she kissed him back.

"What? Now?" Harry can hear Cassius' astonished voice, muffled a little by cake. "NOW you kiss?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Remus chided laughingly, Harry laughed too. Clara started to clap, laughing as she did. Remus hugged Harry tighter. "Cassius the matchmaker, finally a success."

"About time, too." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Tabby pushed Moody away a moment later.

"Alastor, not in front of everyone." Her face was pink.

"All right then." Moody replied gruffly. He pulled Tabby into his arms again and they Disapparated.

"That's so romantic." McGonagall sighed. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and he winked at Harry.

* * *

Tabby pulled away from Moody once they had Apparated to his cabin on Skye.

"So now, it's safe for you to love me." Tabby said, looking out the window.

"It was never about keeping me safe, it was about keeping you safe."

"All these years, Alastor…fourteen years."

"I never stopped loving you, never."

Tabby turned around, tears glinting in her eyes. "I never stopped loving you either."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. That was what I was trying to prevent."

"I know…I'm sorry I hurt you too. I said some horrible things."

"You've nothing to be sorry about, I deserved all those things you said, I was an idiot."

"I won't disagree with that." Tabby smiled.

"I love you, Bette, I always have."

"Oh, Alastor." She hurried over to him and circled him with her arms. "I love you too."

* * *

"Tabby, Dad and I've been staying here, since Stevens' and Clara's wedding. We knew Voldemort was preparing to act, we just didn't know when. We set up portkeys, charmed to come to Tabby's location, for everyone else. She's been trailing you since you got back here." Remus explained to Harry as they ate the cake.

"What kind of spell was it, Papa? That you were all chanting?"

"A containment spell. It prevents a wizard or witch from using their magic. We had to use many people for it to be powerful enough to work on Voldemort."

"And so I wasn't alone." Harry tightened his arms around his Papa. "I love you very much."

"I love you very much too, Harry."

"What am I, chopped mandrake?" Cassius ruffled Harry's hair.

"I love you, too, Dad." Harry smiled as he batted Cassius' hand away.

"I love you, Harry."


	25. The Aftermath

Chapter 25 – The Aftermath

Voldemort was dead. The body had been burned, the ashes were sealed in a magical jar. The Death Eaters were dead. With the help of the people who love him, Harry had fulfilled the prophecy and killed him. The scar was still on his forehead, but it no longer tingled.  Harry had been allowed to go home to Windy Corner with his Dad and Papa for two days. He had been glad to not have all the eyes at Hogwarts focused on him for a couple days.

Before he had returned to Hogwarts after leaving with the aurors after the battle, Cassius had gone to Malfoy Manor to find Draco. He had found Draco tied up in the basement, heavily drugged. Narcissa Malfoy's cold lifeless body lay a few feet away. Cassius thought she had been killed when she tried to stop Lucius or Voldemort from using Draco in Voldemort's plans. Draco stayed at Saint Mungo's a few days to recover from the shock. Cassius had visited him three times a day.  Draco returned to school after being discharged from hospital and was much quieter.

On the Ides of March, 4 days after the death of Voldemort, The Daily Prophet ran a front page article about the night Voldemort was defeated:

_The Real Story of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Demise.___

_Auror Malfoy's Secret Love Life Revealed!___

Harry groaned as he read the article. As Harry scanned the article he saw it was all there in black and white. How Remus Lupin, known werewolf and former Hogwarts Professor, was Auror Cassius Malfoy's lover. How Auror Malfoy would not give up Harry Potter even when his lover was threatened. How Auror Malfoy killed his own brother avenging what he thought was his lover's death. How Harry Potter had killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He noticed whispers all around the Great Hall. He looked over towards the Slytherin table. He watched Draco's face as he read the paper. Surprise, hurt and anger flooded over his face. He stood and stalked out of the Great Hall, not looking at anyone.

"Harry – you live with Professor Lupin, don't you?" Seamus asked tentatively when he had read his own copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry nodded.

"So??" Dean prompted.

"So what?" Harry shot back.

"You knew, then?"

"Of course I did. Do you have a problem with it?" Harry asked, a bit defiantly.

"No!" Dean and Seamus chorused together.

"Auror Malfoy is bloody brilliant! Everyone's scared of him." Seamus said excitedly. "I bet if you ever get it trouble at home, he's dead scary."

"I don't get in trouble." Harry said with a smile.

"But when he was at school, he acted like he didn't know you."  Neville said thoughtfully.

"Well…it was a secret, so he had to act that way." Harry answered. The boys around the table nodded wisely.

The following day, the front page headline screamed

_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort,_

_lives__ with Auror Malfoy and Werewolf Lover_.

In addition to revealing that Harry Potter had lived with the two wizards as their foster son for almost a year, the article included how Auror Malfoy had managed to keep his mating to a werewolf a secret for over twelve years. The writer had researched and noticed that Remus had not had a place of residence since 12 years ago with the exception of the time he spent at Hogwarts.

"Listen to this!" Ron read from the Prophet. "_When asked about his relationship with Remus Lupin, Auror Malfoy refused to comment, and Apparated this reporter to Siberia_."

Harry smiled as he imagined the poor reporter shivering in Siberia after his Dad had lost his temper.

Harry had potions that morning with Slytherin. He noticed that Draco wouldn't look at him. He wondered what Draco was thinking. Suddenly the door opened.

"Snape – may I speak with Malfoy?" Harry whirled around, recognizing the cool voice. Cassius stood in the doorway.

Harry turned back and watched as Snape's pale face got even paler. Harry remembered the death threat that Cassius had made towards him the night of Voldemort's defeat. Snape stood up. "We are brewing a very delicate potion..."

"I'll wait." Cassius walked a couple steps into the room and leaned against the wall. Harry looked over at Draco who was studiously watching his potion, not looking at his uncle. Harry looked back over at Cassius. The whole room was watching the three of them like a three-sided tennis match. After a moment, Cassius walked over to Harry's table.

"Hi." Harry said softly, feeling slightly awkward with all the eyes watching him.

"You didn't add enough mugwort." Cassius looked into his cauldron.

"Oh?" Harry looked up at the board, he'd put in exactly what the instructions had said.

"Potions isn't an exact science, you'll need to add a little more. Needs to be silvery purple – not …whatever that color is." Cassius lifted his hand towards Harry and stopped for a moment before brushing his hand over Harry's messy hair. "Ravenclaws are the best potion makers." He smiled down at Harry. Harry added a bit more mugwort and the potion turned a silvery purple. Harry felt a huge sense of accomplishment. He was overcome by the urge to hug his Dad – it might be the first time he'd ever been able to do a potion properly. He restrained himself, trying to act just as cool.

"Mine is done, Professor. May I be excused?" Draco's cool voice, an echo of Cassius', rang out in the room.

"Yes." Snape answered quickly. 

After a wink at Harry, Cassius turned and walked out the door followed by Draco. Harry wished he could have had his invisibility cloak in order to hear what the two Malfoys were discussing. Papa had written that Dad had lost his temper with Minister Fudge the previous day about declassifying the auror report about Voldemort's death. He also wrote that Draco had sent a howler to Dad. He was very angry to have been lied to for so long and to find out that Harry Potter – who was no relation (so Draco thought) – lived with his beloved Uncle, when Draco had never known where his uncle lived, had made him upset to no end.  Harry didn't see Draco the rest of the day.

For weeks there were letters to the editor. There were some from heartbroken witches (and wizards), devastated that Cassius Malfoy was taken. Some were from people happy to hear that Harry was happy at last, as he deserved to be for saving the wizarding world. But most of the letters were from wizards and witches who couldn't believe an auror would mate with a dark creature. Harry was surprised that there weren't more letters from witches and wizards who thought was being homosexual was wrong. Finally  the uproar died down. It seemed there was finally a consensus that as the werewolf in question had helped to defeat Voldemort and since Auror Malfoy was very popular and well known for his intolerance towards dark wizards, almost everyone decided he had chosen well and that Harry Potter deserved to be taken care of by such wonderful wizards. Draco Malfoy did not seem to be not one of those people. Harry watched his face as he read the articles and letters and couldn't believe the emotions on Draco's face. Anger, hurt, and disgust all warred on his pale face. He continued to ignore Harry.

In the middle of the uproar, Harry received a letter from home. He was thankful that the spring holiday was only a week away. The first article had been just over a week ago and he was really looking forward to being away from all the curious eyes at Hogwarts.

_Dear Harry,_

_Tabby is already starting to bake custard tarts in preparation for your arrival.  Dad has been taking time off from his job and is driving Tabby crazy. The garden is starting to grow with the nice weather we've been having and the apple tree is starting to sprout leaves. Buckbeak will be happy to have daily rides with you again._

_Dad would like to know if you would be ok with inviting Draco home for the holiday.  He thinks it would be a good way for you and Draco to bury the hatchet…so to speak. And Draco would like to visit.  It's up to you. Write Dad with your decision in the next couple days.  _

_We will see you next week!_

_Love, Papa_

Harry thought about it for a long time.  He remembered the conversation between Cassius and Draco that he overheard last fall. He remembered how hurt Draco had looked when reading the articles in the Daily Prophet. Draco loved his uncle…and now that his mother was dead…his father was dead…Voldemort was dead.  Draco certainly wasn't powerful enough to hurt Remus without being stopped by Cassius first. He walked slowly up to the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione.

"Hermione…could I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"  Hermione was reading her DADA textbook on one of the couches in the common room.

"Could you read this and let me know what you think?"  Harry handed her Remus' letter and sat down next to her. She looked down and read it quickly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know – if Dad thinks it safe…but he's always been so horrible, Draco, I mean."

"Yes…although who's to say it wasn't his father's influence." Hermione looked back down at the letter.

"You think I should ask him?" He said quietly.

"I think…maybe it wouldn't hurt to give Draco a second chance." Hermione said thoughtfully.


	26. The Visitor

**Chapter 26 The Visitor**

Harry got off the Hogwarts Express after it pulled into Kings Cross for the Spring Holiday. Harry had decided he would give Draco a second chance and had told his Dad to invite Draco to Windy Corner. Harry scanned the platform. He saw Remus, and felt a wave of disappointment at not seeing Cassius. Papa had said they would both be there. He looked just a bit further and saw Dad talking with Draco Malfoy. Draco and Cassius were almost the same height, their hair was the same silver blond, their profiles were similar - the family resemblance was very strong. Harry watched as Cassius put his hand on Draco's shoulder and smiled. After saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, Harry walked over to Papa and hugged him. He heard steps behind him and pulled away from Remus. Cassius was standing there, next to Draco who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Draco, this is my husband, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is my nephew, Draco Malfoy."

Draco held out his hand as if meeting Remus for the very first time. "I am very glad to finally meet you, Uncle Lupin." Remus looked startled for a moment and then shook Draco's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Draco." Remus said politely. Draco smiled.

"Draco, this is our fosterling, Harry Potter. Harry, this is your cousin, Draco."

Draco held out his hand again. "Nice to meet you, Cousin Harry." He sounded friendly, not like the Draco Harry was used to.

"Hi." Harry said back – it felt strange to be civil to Draco. He took a step closer to Papa.

"Let's go." Cassius said, waving his wand at Harry and Draco's trunks causing them to disappear. He starting to walk towards the car. Remus put his arm around Harry and they followed Cassius and Draco. When they got to the car, Draco stood uncertainly next to it. "Why don't you get in the front with me, Dray." Cassius said as he opened the back door. Harry climbed in first and as Remus got in, Cassius murmured something in his ear. Draco slid into the front seat.

Cassius started the car and turned out of the parking lot down a quiet street. "All clear?" Harry and Remus turned and looked around the car before answering yes. Cassius pushed a few buttons on the dashboard and the motor was silenced, the car turned invisible and lifted into the air.

"A flying car? Aren't they against the law?" Draco looked over at his uncle

"Are they?" Cassius smiled innocently back at him. "We've got just about three hours until we get home."

"Are you boys hungry? Tabby packed us dinner." Remus gestured to the picnic basket, Harry nodded so Remus picked it up off the floor. Draco looked confused at the mention of Tabby.

"Bettina Sprout, she's a former auror and our…housekeeper…of a sort." Cassius answered the unspoken question.

"Professor Sprout's sister." Remus added as he handed Draco a sandwich.

"Thank you very much, Uncle Lupin."

"Gramps will be there, too, Harry." Remus handed a sandwich to Cassius.

"Really?" Harry piped up as he took his sandwich from Remus. He hadn't seen them since they left Hogwarts the night Voldemort was finally defeated. "How are they doing?"

"Wonderfully happy. And of course, Dad thinks it's all his doing." Remus grinned at Harry.

"It _is_ my doing." Cassius spoke around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Remus said automatically. "I think really it's Harry who should get the credit." Cassius swallowed quickly and opened his mouth to protest.

"Who's Gramps?" Draco asked quickly.

"Mad-Eye Moody." Harry answered. "But don't worry – remember, it was actually Barty Crouch Jr. who changed you into a ferret." He grinned cheekily at Draco, wondering if Draco would sneer at him. Draco stared at him for a moment, then started laughing.

"Well – I didn't so much mind being changed into a ferret, it's the bouncing up and down on the floor of the Great Hall that's something I wouldn't care to repeat." Draco said with a sly grin, looking and sounding amazingly like Cassius. Remus and Harry both stared, startled by the similarity.

"I never heard about that." Cassius poked Draco's shoulder.

"It wasn't something I was going to brag about." Draco poking his uncle back.

"At least it wasn't a bunny, eh?" Cassius wiggled his eyebrows.

"I know! Yuck!" Draco shuddered.

"I've never understood this hatred for bunnies." Remus said to Harry. "You should see him when they get into the garden."

"They're…just…with their pink noses and their big ears…ugh." Cassius made a face. "But _I'm_ not afraid of them."

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Draco shouted at his uncle. Harry felt as if he'd fallen into an alternative dimension, like on some muggle sci-fi show. This definitely wasn't the Draco he knew, but Cassius and Draco seemed to have fallen into a familiar routine.

"I didn't!" But Cassius flushed.

"You did! You told Pot - Harry that I'm afraid of bunnies, that's how he knew!" Draco shouted at his uncle. "He's been teasing me all year."

"Well – anyway – this isn't actually the first time you'll have been to Windy Corner." Cassius changed the subject abruptly.

"Really?" Harry, Remus and Draco spoke at the same time.

"No – Tabby reminded me you were there as a toddler. Your father and mother went somewhere…Egypt, I think. And they had me take care of you. You pulled Tabby's tail within minutes of your arrival and she spent the rest of your visit hiding in the attic."

"Her tail?" Draco said with confusion.

"She's an animagus, she transforms into a cat." Remus explained.

"I don't remember." Draco shook his head.

"Well, you weren't only two. You were horrible – always crying. I put a silencing spell on you so I could sleep through the night." 

"You did not!" Draco laughed.

"No – but I did give you candy to stop you from crying. Narcissa was so mad at me for that." Draco's eyes suddenly filled with tears at the mention of his mother. "Dray, I'm sorry. I…"

"Here." Remus handed Draco a tissue from his pocket.

"Thank you." Draco whispered as he wiped at his eyes. Cassius looked distressed. After a moment, Draco took a deep breath. "Uncle Lupin, how long have you lived at Windy Corner?"

"11 years." Remus answered.

"But you were together before that? Uncle Malfoy told me you've been together 13 years."

"We dated for almost two before getting married." Remus explained.

"Mated, you mean? There's no marriage certificate."

"You looked?" Cassius seemed surprised.

"I thought maybe you might have actually gotten married, I looked years ago. I should have known you wouldn't leave any evidence." Draco shrugged. "Makes sense now since you can't actually marry a werewolf."

"The law is against marriage between a witch and a werewolf, actually." Cassius said quickly.

"Hmm…nice loophole, that." Draco smirked at his uncle.

"I thought so." Cassius smirked back.

Harry watched in bewilderment. This Draco was very different from the one he had known. He wondered if all the malicious remarks had been Draco's mask – was he really more like Cassius than his father? The rest of the ride home was pleasant enough but Harry didn't talk much, he couldn't get over the change in Draco that quickly. Draco had not been outwardly mean towards Harry since the revelation but Draco being more than polite to Remus and Harry was a little unsettling.

* * *

"Tabby!" Harry rushed out of the car to hug her as he arrived at Windy Corner for the beginning of the Easter Holiday

"Welcome home, Harry." Tabby smiled.

"Hello, Harry. Cass – we need to talk to you." Moody said gruffly.

"What about?" Cassius asked as he opened the trunk.

"We'll tell you inside."

"What's happened?" Cassius asked suspiciously.

"We just need to talk to you." Tabby said firmly.

"All right." Cassius said slowly, looking at Remus who shrugged, looking clueless.

The three of them went quickly into the house and Remus levitated Draco and Harry's trunks following slowly behind them.

"What's that about, Papa?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…I hope nothing bad." Remus answered, looking a little worried. "You'll be staying in the guest room, Draco. It's upstairs." He started up the stairs. He had just set Draco's trunk down and was sending Harry's trunk into his room when there was a loud shout from the living room. Harry's trunk landed on the floor with a thunk as Remus whirled around.

"Remus!!" Cassius yelled up the stairs. "Harry! Come here! Draco!"

Harry got down the stairs first and was lifted up into the air by Cassius.

"They're getting married!"

"Tabby and Gramps?" Harry asked, starting to feel dizzy as Cassius whirled him around.

"They're getting married!" Cassius repeated, setting Harry down. "Isn't it wonderful?" Harry nodded in agreement as he went to hug Tabby and then Gramps. Cassius moved towards Remus.

"No – don't spin me, please. Tomorrow…" Remus protested. Harry immediately looked at the calendar in the hallway, tomorrow night was the full moon, no wonder Remus was looking more sick than usual.

"You're getting married!" Cassius turned to Tabby and whirled her around in a circle.

"So, they're getting married, then." Draco said to Harry.

"Apparently." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. He was so happy he didn't even notice he was being friendly to Draco.

"Congratulations, Alastor." Remus shook Moody's hand. "And Tabby. When did you propose?"

"Just now – had to ask the boy's permission first." Moody nodded at Cassius who was waltzing around the sitting room with Tabby.

"I think it's…I think I feel faint." Remus said quietly, becoming paler. Cassius immediately rushed to Remus' side.

"Are you…you didn't eat…" Cassius reached towards Remus and stopped, glancing at Draco. Harry gritted his teeth as he noticed.

"I just…"

"Harry, get Papa some tea." Tabby said, pushing Cassius aside and helping Remus to his chair by the fire. Harry took off into the kitchen quickly.

"Oh, Tabby, I've ruined your wonderful news."

"Don't be silly." Tabby said as she conjured up a blanket and tucked it around Remus. Cassius stood by awkwardly, chewing his fingers. "Nothing could ruin this. Thank you, Harry. The ottoman, please." She handed Remus the tea as Harry moved the ottoman under Remus' feet.

"Cass, stop that. I'm fine. Go…go show Draco around." Remus said weakly.

"All right." Cassius said, shoving his hand in his pocket. "Harry, do you want to come?" Harry shook his head. "Come on, Draco." The two Malfoys left the room.

"Tabby, I'm so happy for you, for you both." Remus said.

"I know you are." Tabby said smiling, kissing Remus' forehead. "You should have eaten this morning."

"I couldn't…"

"I'll fix you a trifle." Tabby said, heading towards the kitchen.

"So when is the wedding?" Harry asked Gramps, sitting next to him on the sofa, watching his Papa carefully as a little color returned to his face as he sipped his tea.

"Bette wants a June wedding, on the solstice."

"That will be lovely." Remus said.

"And she wants it here." Moody continued.

"I'll talk to Cass about that. Just…give me until after the full moon."

"Gladly. I don't want to be the one to tell him how many people will be coming." Moody said, a smile twisting his scared face. "Do you, Harry?"

"No way!" Harry smiled as Moody roughly tousled his hair.

* * *

"Harry, you all right? You've been quiet since we left the station." Cassius crossed over and sat in one of the comfy chairs. Harry was reading in bed.

"It's just…Draco's…different." Harry couldn't look at his Dad.

"Oh…yes…I saw how he acted at school when I was there." Cassius started chewing his fingers. "He puts on an act for a lot of people, what he thinks they expect."

"This is what he's like when you're together?" Harry asked.

Cassius nodded. "He was really mad at me when he first found out…Stupid Daily Prophet…I thought the Ministry would keep what happened confidential – most auror business they do…so…I didn't tell him before he read it in the paper. I thought maybe the spring holiday – when we'd all have time to sit down and get used to each other would be best. So I was waiting to tell him until then. He was so mad and then he was so hurt about me keeping Remus a secret from him… after he calmed down….he really wanted to meet Remus…and become friends with you. We're all the family he has now. I think it means a lot to him…"

"Yes" Harry said. Cassius stopped chewing his fingers abruptly.

"I don't expect you to like Draco…I know you have a lot of bad history between the two of you…just…give him a chance. Ok?"

"Ok."

Cassius stood up and walked over to Harry's bed. "I love you, Harry." He leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry reached up and hugged his Dad tightly.

"I love you, Dad."

"Good night, Harry." Cassius walked towards the doorway.

"Night." Harry said, feeling slightly better after their conversation. He listened as Cassius said good night to Draco in the room next door.

Remus appeared at Harry's doorway. "Everything ok?" He asked as he walked over to Harry's bed. Harry nodded. "I know it's awkward…but we should give it a try, it means a lot to both of them. I love you." Remus smoothed Harry's hair and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I love you too, Papa."


	27. Untitled

**Chapter 27**

"Morning, Papa, Tabby." Harry yawned as he sat down for breakfast the next day. Tabby and Remus were sitting, discussing something and Remus was writing on a piece of scroll. "What are you doing?"

"Starting the wedding plans. Clara will help – we'll tell her when she and Stevens come over in a few days to visit." Remus looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Here you go, Harry." Tabby set a full plate of food in front of him, kissing the top of his head.

"Thanks. Tabby – I was thinking, now that you're marrying Gramps, could I call you Gran?" Harry said.

Before Tabby could answer, Cassius and Draco walked into the kitchen. Harry stared at them, it sounded like they were talking gibberish. Cassius said something to Remus and waited for him to answer.

"I don't understand Malfoy-speak, you'll have to say it again in English." Remus answered.

"Oh…bloody hell…I've forgotten what I asked." Cassius rubbed his forehead.

"He wanted to know, since I have to go to Diagon Alley, and he's coming with me, if you wanted to go to Gringotts to get a key to the vault." Draco said, sitting down at the table. He was dressed in faded jeans and a Chudley Cannons shirt.

"What vault?" Remus asked with confusion.

"His vault." Draco nodded towards Cassius as Tabby set a plate of food in front of him. "Thank you."

"A…I get a key?" Remus stared at Cassius.

"Well, why shouldn't you get a key? Everyone knows we're together now…so…it'll save me all those trips to the bank." Cassius grinned.

"I…I get a key." Remus repeated slowly. "I'm still keeping my vault."

"Keep your own vault all you want." Cassius said, taking a piece of toast from Harry's plate. "You'll need it to pay for your Daily Prophet subscription, anyway."

"When are you going to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"I thought tomorrow." Cassius answered, swiping a piece of bacon from Harry's plate. "Garden needs to be weeded today." He looked over at Draco.

"I like to garden." Draco said.

"You like the Cannons, too?" Harry asked, trying to be friendly to his cousin.

"No…it's Uncle's. I don't have any muggle clothing, but he said you all wear it so…"

"Oh." Harry looked back down at his plate which was now empty. "Hey!"

"What?" Cassius asked innocently.

Harry sighed and reached for the platter of eggs, serving himself some more. Tabby put several pieces of bacon and toast on his plate along with a big spoonful of potatoes.

"You need to work on that eyebrow, Nephew." Cassius said.

"Pardon?" Draco stirred some sugar into his tea.

"It still twitches when you lie."

"Oh, thought I fixed that."

"Why doesn't Draco just work on telling the truth?" Remus asked calmly.

"Malfoys need to be able to lie convincingly." Cassius answered, as if reciting a known fact.

"Please." Remus rolled his eyes. "I thought you were going to forget all that training of your father's, really!"

"Well, it is handy."

"You're never able to convince me."

"I am." Cassius protested.

"All right then," Remus put down his quill and looked at Cassius, "where did you and Draco go after dinner last night?"

"For a walk." Cassius answered.

"Uh huh." Remus said, completely unconvinced.

"He _does_ know when you're lying." Draco looked at Remus with amazement.

"He doesn't know, he suspects." Cassius glared at Draco. "Now, however, he knows because you said something."

"Sorry." Draco looked down at his plate and started eating.

"So, where did you go?" Harry asked.

"For a walk." Cassius repeated.

"You _are_ lying." Harry said, looking at his Dad closely.

"Oh, so you know too, now, do you?" Cassius picked up another piece of toast from Harry's plate.

"You get…very…well…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Malfoy." Remus finished.

"Malfoy?" Cassius asked, bewildered as Draco's head jerked up.

"Cold, distant - Malfoy." Remus explained. "So?"

"Fine, Remus, we went for a drive."

"And?"

"I let Draco drive the car."

"You've never let me drive the car!" Harry yelled, banging his cup down.

"He's older." Cassius mumbled, taking another piece of bacon from Harry's plate.

"He's _older_?" Harry felt like dumping his plate on Dad's head.

"By almost two months." Draco said helpfully.

"That's not fair! I've wanted to drive the car for ages!"

"It's not safe." Cassius said quickly.

"You said it was." Draco countered.

"I mean – it is safe…it's just…" Cassius' cheeks started to flush.

"You're blushing! You're actually blushing!" Draco shouted as he pointed, his eyes widening in astonishment.

"Shut it." Cassius growled.

"Papa!" Harry appealed to Remus.

"You'll drive the car today, Dad will take you." Remus said calmly. "There will not be any favoritism shown between the boys, is that understood, Cass?"

"Yes." Cassius sounded like a scolded child. Draco looked at Remus with awe.

"For Merlin's sake." Remus said quietly.

"What? Do you feel faint?" Cassius said, leaning forward with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine." Remus said. "It's just like having three children, not two."

"What do you mean?" Cassius asked. Harry and Tabby muffled a laugh.

"Why don't the three of you go for a drive after breakfast – with Harry driving. And I'll look over your history essay, all right, Harry?" Remus suggested.

"Could you look over my history essay as well?" Draco asked Remus tentatively.

"Of course."

"I took that class too, you know – and I got better marks than Remus." Cassius said huffily.

"Yes, but you don't remember it as well." Draco explained.

"I do too!"

"Who lead the third Goblin revolt, then?" Draco asked calmly

"Fuck, I don't know." Cassius said, reaching for his juice.

"Cassius, don't swear in front of the little ones." Tabby said crossly.

"They're 16!"

"And they've already grown up too fast, you need to watch your language."

"All right!" Cassius said, standing up and stretching. "Whenever you're ready, boys."

"I'm ready." Harry gulped his juice down and stood up.

"Me too." Draco stood.

"History essays in the library?" Remus asked.

"Yes! Thanks!" Harry and Draco chorused as they rushed out the door.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry and Draco were helping Cassius in his garden. Remus was feeling ill because the full moon was that night.

"Divination? You are actually taking Divination? Did I know that?" Cassius was looking at Harry with a shocked and disgusted expression.

"I…I thought so." Harry answered hesitantly, pausing with a weed in his hand.

"But…Why??"

"Because…because Ron signed up for it." Harry said, feeling silly.

"Because Ron signed up for it! Remus, are you listening to this?"

On the porch, Remus had looked up from the book he was reading. "Hard to miss it when you're shouting." He said calmly.

"Why aren't you taking Arithmancy? Or…Or Muggle Studies? Or…what else could you have chosen?"

"I didn't know what to choose, so I just chose what Ron chose." Harry shrugged, feeling a bit defensive.

"Makes perfect sense, Harry." Remus smiled at him tenderly.

"But _Divination_?"

"It's easy, you just make things up." Cassius stared at him. "You didn't take Divination, did you." Harry didn't need to make it a question.

"Bloody right, I didn't. Staring at wet gobs of tea and such rot, shouldn't be taught at all, if you ask me." Cassius growled scornfully. Harry thought he heard a muffled laugh from Draco, he turned and glared at him but Draco had his head down and seemed to be carefully weeding the mandrake patch.

"Dad." Remus said sternly. "Harry didn't know any better. He had to pick during his second year and had no guidance."

"Oh…oh. Harry, I'm sorry. I forgot…" Cassius took a couple steps towards Harry and picked him up and swinging him around. "I forget you haven't always been with us."

Harry felt tears prick at his eyes. "'S'ok." He muttered as Cassius crushed him in a hug, showering him with kisses. Cassius looked over at Remus.

"Do you think I could owl Dumbledore now and Harry could change his schedule?"

"He's in the end of his 6th year! There is no way. And anyway, I think Divination is just fine. Harry needs an easy subject." Remus said firmly.

"But…"

"No."

"What subjects are you good at, Harry?" Cassius set Harry down and looked at him intently.

"Defense against the Dark Arts. And Transfiguration, sort of." Harry said, wishing the subject had never come up. He noticed Draco was now watching surreptitiously.

"And what else?" Cassius asked.

"Quidditch." Harry said defiantly.

"They have a class in that now?" Cassius looked intrigued.

"No…it's just, I'm not good at Potions, Snape hates me! And History is boring and Herbology – well, I'm all right in that, but…"

"Well, I can help with Potions and Herbology." Cassius said quickly. Remus coughed. "I mean…if you wanted help…not that good grades are important…I mean, I just thought…well…what are you planning for after Hogwarts?"

"I hadn't really decided." Harry said honestly.

"Well, Stevens has contacts in Quidditch, you could do that." Remus said. "And Clara works at the Ministry, if you wanted to work there, as well as Ron's dad."

"I work at the Ministry too, you know." Cassius looked over at Remus.

"I know…I just didn't think Harry wanted to be an auror…or am I mistaken?"

"I thought I might want to be…but I don't know." Harry shrugged. He walked slowly over to where Papa was sitting. He sat down on Papa's lap, not caring what Draco might think. He rested his head on Papa's shoulder. He wished he'd been at Windy Corner his whole life.

"Well, it will depend on your NEWTS of course." Papa said, smoothing Harry's hair. "We can talk about it more as it gets closer to graduation."

* * *

The next day, Cassius was fixing lunch for Draco, Harry and himself because Tabby was eating with Moody at his flat. Remus was still asleep after the transformation.

"Remus – what are you doing up?" Cassius whirled around as Remus stepped into the kitchen

"I'm cold and I thought I would see what lunch was." Remus had his arms crossed tightly on his chest. Harry could see him shivering, even though the day was really quite warm.

"Is the fire out?" Cassius crossed the kitchen quickly and started rubbing Remus' arms.

"No, but I'm still cold." Remus leaned closer to Cassius' body. Suddenly, Harry sensed a public display of affection coming on. He watched Draco surreptitiously to see his reaction.

"Baby, I'll warm you up." Cassius' voice roughened. He kissed Remus deeply, earning a groan. He wrapped his arms around Remus, lifting him off the floor. Remus buried his hands in Cassius' hair. Draco's jaw dropped open and he stared in wide-eyed surprise at his two uncles. Cassius took a step towards the door.

"I'm hungry too." Remus said plaintively, breaking the kiss and winding his arms snugly around Cassius' neck. Cassius walked across to the counter, picked up a sandwich and set it on a plate. He was holding Remus against him with one strong arm around Remus' waist.

"Anything else?" Cassius rubbed his nose against Remus'.

"Juice?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Harry, pour Papa a glass of juice, please." Harry got a tall glass out of the cupboards and poured pumpkin juice into it, still watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. Draco hadn't moved – he looked stunned. Cassius waved his hand at the glass and the plate and they disappeared. Harry guessed that Dad had sent them upstairs. He walked towards the door. "See you later." He tilted his head and started kissing Remus again. Remus made a little murmuring sound of contentment.

"Sure." Harry answered, although he knew his Dad wasn't listening, as he went to finish the sandwiches.

"Are they like that often?" Draco sounded shocked. Harry could hear wet kissing sounds get quieter as Cassius and Remus went up to their room.

"Sometimes. They've been holding back, on their best behavior, for you the past couple days." Cassius and Remus hadn't touched since Draco arrived. Normally, Cassius touched Remus' arm or his hand often throughout the day, Harry thought it was rather like touching a talisman, Cassius needed to do it in order to feel safe.

"Wow." Draco arched his eyebrow as he gazed at the doorway. "I never saw my father and mother kiss like that, not _anything_ close to that!"

"My aunt and uncle weren't anything like that either…I guess I just got used to it." Harry shrugged.

"How long did it take you to get used to it?" Draco walked over to where Harry was standing.

"I don't know – not long…if it gets too much, tell Dad to knock it off. He sometimes gets carried away and forgets anyone else is in the room. They lived alone for a long time. Pour us some juice, will you?" Harry finished the sandwiches and put them on two plates. He reached in a lower cupboard and pulled out a large tin of crisps. He put a handful of them on each plate.

"Uncle Lupin gets carried away with him, huh?" Draco reached up and got two glasses from the cupboard and poured pumpkin juice in them. He was useless in the kitchen other than pouring juice or tea.

"How could you tell?" Harry laughed as he walked over to the table with the two plates.

"It's nice to see…that they love each other…I mean…I wish I could have come here sooner. When I was little, I used to imagine what it would be like to visit here, meeting the man my uncle loved." Draco followed Harry with the glasses. "It's better than I ever imagined." He added softly.

"Well – Dad just wanted to protect Papa." Harry sat down on one side of the table and pushed a plate towards Draco.

"You've lived with them a year?" Draco sat down and handed Harry a glass of juice.

"Not even a year." Harry couldn't believe it hadn't been longer, this was his home, he felt like he had always been here. His memories of Privet Drive were getting hazy as time went on.

"But you call them Dad and Papa?"

"Well, yes…They're my family. I'm a Lupin now too." Harry held up his left hand.

"You and Uncle Lupin, you mean?"

"Dad has a Lupin family ring, he's a Lupin too."

"He is??" Draco looked astounded. "I didn't see it…and _you_ have a family ring? You're not supposed to get one until you're 17." Draco looked down at his own hand which was naked of any jewelry.

"I guess they thought it was a special circumstance. They gave it to me on my 16th birthday, last July." Harry shrugged and ate a bite of his sandwich.

"How long did you know them before you moved here?" Draco asked as he picked up his own sandwich.

"I got to know Papa our third year – when he was our DADA professor. He was one of my parents' best friends."

"Yes, I remember when he was at Hogwarts." Draco's face flushed a little.

"He told me you apologized." Harry looked over at Draco. He hadn't believed it when Papa had told him yesterday, Papa had still looked stunned when he related the story to Harry a few hours later. Neither of them was quite sure how to take Draco, but they were trying to accept that this "new" persona was sincere.

"Yes…and…um…I'm sorry about all the things I said to you too. And not just because you're my uncle's fosterling. After my father…well…Uncle always said I needed to make up my own mind about things…but I didn't, not until recently."

Harry was shocked. "Thanks." He finally managed to get out.

"So, when did you meet Uncle Malfoy? Did you know they were married third year?"

"No, I didn't know then. I met Dad less than a year before I moved here, that's when I found out he was married to Papa. And right before I moved here I found out that he's related to my mum, my grandmother's sister's son. So we're first cousins, once removed."

"I knew he and my father had different mothers. I didn't realize he was related to you."

"He didn't know for a long time, then after he found out, he kept it secret."

"Malfoys love secrets." Draco smiled. Harry smiled back tentatively. He liked this new Draco, but he didn't want to get too attached, he was anticipating the old Draco reappearing once they were back at school.


	28. The Legend of the First Malfoys

Author's Note: I own nothing except Cassius Malfoy, Stevens, Windy Corner, and the idea of the first Malfoys and the names included in that story. I thought it was cool… let me know what you think! I love reviews!!!

**Chapter 28 The Legend of the First Malfoys**

"Hello!" Stevens' voice sounded through the entry way of Windy Corner.

"Hello!" Harry raced out of the sitting room where he and Draco had been playing chess. He hugged Stevens, who had become like another Dad to him.

"Hello, Harry. Your Dad around?" He asked, nodding at Draco who had followed Harry into the hallway.

"Upstairs." Harry said "In the library. This is Draco. Draco, this is Stevens, he's Dad's best friend."

"I remember you…you were with Uncle when…" Draco shook his head. "I think I remember you, don't I?"

"I was with your uncle when he found you." Stevens said gently. "Glad to see you recovered."

"You're late!" Cassius came clomping down the stairs.

"You said 1 o'clock. It's 1 o'clock." Stevens looked at his watch.

"No, I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too. And we're wasting time while we're arguing."

"You're right. Draco, you ready?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy Manor." Cassius replied, turning and yelling up the stairs. "Remus! Come on! Stevens is here, we're leaving." He turned and walked towards the kitchen to get his coat and the keys to the car.

"You're all going?" Harry hurried after his Dad, suddenly feeling upset and left out.

"Yes, we'll be back by dinner." Cassius replied a touch coolly.

"But…" Harry glanced back at Draco. "Why can't I come too?" His voice came out more plaintively than he would have liked.

Cassius stopped and looked at Harry for a moment. "I didn't think you'd want to."

"Well, I want to." Harry said stoutly.

"All right, of course, you can come." Cassius said, shrugging on his coat. Remus appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Ready?"

"Harry's coming too."

"Good." Remus said as Harry walked towards him. Remus ruffled his hair.

* * *

A moment later they were piled into the car. Cassius drove with Draco sitting in the front seat, Remus, Harry and Stevens were in the back.

"I think it should take about 90 minutes to get there." Cassius said as they lifted off.

"Anyone know any good stories?" Stevens said, stretching his arm along the back of the seat and extending his long legs. There was a spell on the car to make it roomier than it looked on the outside.

"Uncle, tell the one about the first Malfoy." Draco turned to his uncle eagerly.

"They don't want to hear that."

"There's a story about the first Malfoy?" Remus asked curiously.

"It's…it's just something Father used to tell Luke and me at bedtime." Cassius' hand flexed on the wheel.

"Please!" Draco pleaded."Uncle Lupin wants to hear it." Draco wheedled. Harry hid a smile as he realized that Draco had quickly figured out how to get his Uncle to do something – by saying that Remus would want it. Cassius was silent for a moment. "Please, Uncle."

"I don't know if I remember it." Cassius muttered.

"That's bullshit." Draco said bluntly. "You remember it. And if you forget a part, I'll help."

Harry looked over at his Dad and then glanced at Stevens whose mouth was quirked up in a smile. He looked at Papa who was looking at Cassius with a bit of concern. Remus noticed Harry looking at him and smiled reassuringly.

"All right, all right." Cassius said, giving in. "Long, long ago, during the very beginnings of our world, there was a great wizard named Maellfeyus. Maellfeyus lived in a large castle in the valley of the Green Mountains. Maellfeyus lived alone for many years, growing in power and wisdom. He lived with only his books and cauldrons to keep him company. Day after day, his loneliness began to consume him. Then, when he was walking in the forest, he saw a beautiful witch across the glen." Harry looked over at Draco and watched as Draco mouthed the words along with Cassius. "She moved with the grace of a wood elf. She had hair the color of the full moon and eyes the color of misty fog. Her pale beauty struck him deep in his heart. Her name was Ducina. Maellfeyus gazed upon at her and knew he was in love, he knew his loneliness was ended. He vowed he would have her, he would love her for all time. Ducina had heard of Maellfeyus' greatness but he was ugly and she recoiled from him. For seven years, Maellfeyus wooed her. Finally she realized, in spite of his looks, she was in love with him and they were married. It was the happiest day of Maellfeyus' life.

"When their first child was born, the baby looked just like his mother, with pale hair and silvery eyes. Maellfeyus was so in love with his wife Ducina that he determined her beauty should be passed down to all of their line. He worked for many years to create a spell that would ensure her beauty would be immortal – that it would be passed from one generation to another. Their descendents would be a living memorial to Ducina's beauty and Maellfeyus' love. And that is why all Malfoys have hair the color of moonlight and eyes the color of fog."

"Except you..." Draco said in a hushed voice.

"Except me." Cassius' hand flexed again.

"Because…" Draco said, looking at his uncle expectantly.

"Because the magic was weak in me and my father was cursed with an unlucky son who broke the chain of generations." Cassius said, his voice smooth and hard. Harry swallowed hard and moved closer to Papa as the air in the car got colder.

"That's not what Dad would say." Draco looked at his uncle with a perplexed frown.

"What did he say?" Remus asked.

"He would say…" Draco thought for a moment then took a deep breath. "All Malfoys have hair the color of moonlight and eyes the color of fog except for your uncle Cassius. When he was inside his mother, her vast love for him battled with Maellfeyus' eternal love for his wife. Neither side won. And so when he was born, he had his mother's eyes and Ducina's hair."

"I like that." Remus said, moving forward and putting his arms around Cassius' shoulders. The air in the car slowly returned to normal.

"When did he say that?" Cassius asked.

"He always said that." Draco answered. "I thought Grandfather must have told him that."

"No."

"I heard Lucius tell that story so many times I could recite it myself. He always told it that way – with Draco's ending." Stevens said.

"During my 2nd year?" Cassius turned and looked at Stevens who nodded. "I don't remember that."

"We're almost there. Look, you can see it." Draco pointed out the window. Harry leaned across Stevens to look out the window. A huge stone mansion was now in sight. It looked almost as big as Hogwarts.

"You actually live here?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Of course, what did you expect? Some tiny hut? Malfoys are one of the richest wizarding families." Draco said, the characteristic Malfoy pride evident in his voice. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Harry glanced at his dad who seemed to become colder as the mansion got nearer. The car landed in front of the ornate door.

"Well, this ought to be fun." Stevens said wryly as they climbed out of the car.

* * *

Harry stepped into the great entry way of Malfoy Manor and looked around. It was amazing, huge, quiet and ornate.

"Ah, my son and grandson return." A portrait on the landing spoke. Harry looked up and saw Julius Malfoy. "And who are these others?"

"No one you need concern yourself with, Father." Cassius responded coolly as he started up the stairs to Draco's room.

"Have you found a wife yet?" Julius asked. "Have you had an heir? What did I do to deserve such a failure of a son?"

"You raped my mother."

The portrait gaped at Cassius as he walked by. Harry could see that Draco looked astonished and watched his uncle. 

"Hurry up, Draco. I'd like to leave here as soon as possible." Cassius said through gritted teeth.

Stevens patted Harry on his shoulder.

Draco's bedroom was huge. He threw some clothes into a bag along with some books and a picture of his mother and father. They headed back down the hallway.

"Which room was your room, Dad?" Harry asked, skipping to catch up with Cassius and taking hold of his hand.

"My room…would you want to see it?" Cassius looked down at Harry.

"Could we?" Harry asked.

"You always stayed in the guest room." Draco said.

"I did…but I had a room – I think Dobby kept it just like it was…" Cassius stopped in the middle of the hallway. "It was…this door." He turned to his left and put his hand on the door.

"But – that door's locked…I've tried every unlocking spell in Father's books!" Draco cried out.

The doorknob turned in Cassius' hand and he and Harry entered. Harry looked around – it was a boy's room. It was a cold and impersonal. The mirror over the dresser had been covered. There were no books or clothes in the room.

"I…I was 12 the last time I was in this room." Cassius said slowly. "I don't think I was ever happy here. Let's go home, shall we?" He looked down at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back.


	29. Easter Holiday

**Chapter 29**

After they returned from Malfoy Manor, Clara flooed over for dinner and she and Stevens were told the news about Tabby and Moody's wedding.

"Oh, Tabby! That's wonderful!" Clara hugged Tabby tightly.

"Brilliant, Mad-Eye." Stevens thumped Moody on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Aloysius." Moody growled.

"I heard that Harry." Stevens glared over at Harry who had thought he'd been successful at turning his laugh into a cough. "Don't make me jinx you."

"Now, you have some news…don't you?" Tabby looked at Clara closely.

"No, no…nothing new with us." Clara stuttered. 

"Oh, come on, Clara, she knows. You can't hide anything from her." Stevens said with a smile, "We're having a baby!"

"What?" Cassius looked dumbstruck.

"Not everyone gets a 15 year old dropped on their doorstep." Stevens winked at Harry. "Some of us actually have to make our offspring."

"Clara, that is wonderful! When?" Remus said, reaching for Clara's hand.

"Late August." Clara said as she hugged Remus.

"Does anyone else have news? Because I just want to warn you I won't remember it." Cassius said dryly. Harry noticed Stevens elbow Draco.

"Actually…Uncle…I'm a Veela." Cassius stared at Draco who managed to keep a straight face, not even his eyebrow twitched, until Stevens started to laugh. "He made me say it!" Draco pointed at Stevens.

Cassius stood up. "Where's my wand?"

"Need your wand to hex me, pretty boy?" Stevens taunted as he stood.

"It's not so much news…" Clara piped up, pulling Stevens back into his chair. "Remus, I ran into Aspasia in the lift yesterday and she says she'd gotten clearance for you to work at your old job. She wanted me to ask you about it, informally."

"Really?"

"Well, in light of the fact you helped defeat Voldemort, the Ministry is rethinking the anti-werewolf legislation."

"It's about time." Remus said bitterly. "And I would like to take the job…but, I can't."

"Why can't you?" Cassius asked, "You liked that job."

"I know – but with Tabby's wedding to plan and then Harry will be home for the summer." Remus trailed off.

"Maybe in the fall then?" Clara said.

"Tell her I'll come by for lunch next week and we can talk about it."

* * *

The next day, Harry and Draco explored the attic. Draco saw the portrait of the Malfoys. Harry watched as Draco's eyes fill with tears. He didn't know what to say.

Draco started to speak slowly. "Father wrote me a letter…I read it when I was in hospital. He said he knew there wasn't a way out for him. He said he knew Uncle would fix everything, that Uncle would save me and Mother. Except that Voldemort killed Mother before Father could stop him…I think Father would have stopped him."

"I'm so sorry." Harry said, feeling the words were inaccurate.

"Father wrote that he was going to use the aurora spell on himself, so that Voldemort would think he was dead. But after Mother died…I don't think Father wanted to live. And he must have figured that Uncle would kill him if it looked like he had killed Uncle Lupin."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked.

"Werewolves mate for life – that means either mate will die without the other. So by killing Uncle Lupin – Father was effectively killing Uncle Malfoy."

"Oh!" Harry's hand flew to his mouth.

"You didn't know that?"

"No." Harry said slowly.

Draco turned his attention back to the portrait. "Father's at peace now, I think he's with Mother. And Uncle did what he had to, I don't blame him."

* * *

"Harry! Draco! Where have you been? We've been so worried!" Remus pulled Harry in for a crushing hug before he'd even had a chance to recover from the dizziness of traveling by floo powder.

"We went to Grimmauld Place." Harry answered, Draco had wanted to see the Black house, having heard about it from his father and mother.

"You needed to tell us. Just wait until your Dad gets home, Harry." Remus shook his head. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Is he mad?" Harry asked cautiously.

"He's…upset. You left without telling one of us - we didn't know…. He'll be glad to find out you're all right, both of you."

"Oh…" Harry suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He'd broken Guideline Number One – he'd left Windy Corner without telling one of the guardians. Papa was probably downplaying how angry Dad was.

"Father never cared where I went as long as I was home for dinner. It's my fault, Uncle Lupin, I made Harry go with me without leaving a note. I didn't think it was important."

"Well, it is important. Next time you go anywhere, please tell us or leave a note. Dad will be here any moment." Remus said.

Harry couldn't say anything, he was imagining how angry his Dad was. He walked quickly out of the room, saying he had to go to the bathroom, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Dad was probably so upset he wouldn't want Harry there anymore. Breaking guidelines was serious business. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He pulled his trunk from the closet and started to pack his school books.

"Harry?" Cassius opened the door. Harry saw that his eyes were black with anger. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just…Professor Dumbledore will let me return to school for the rest of the holiday, I'm sure of it." Harry's voice was thick with emotion.

"Why are you returning to school?" Cassius asked walking towards Harry..

"I…I broke guideline number one and you're angry." Harry roughly brushed away the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. He'd have to go back to the Dursley's…damn Draco.

"Oh Harry." Cassius swept Harry up in his arms. "I was angry – because I was worried about you." Harry took in a deep sobbing breath. "Even though Voldemort is gone, there are other dark wizards out there. Until you're of age, you need to tell one of us where you're going." He sat down on Harry's bed and rocked back and forth, rubbing Harry's back. "Harry…" Harry sniffled. "Harry, you're my fosterling…my son, that means I worry about you – I love you. Even if I get angry at you – I still love you. And I'd never send you away."

"But…I broke - " Harry straightened up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Moody told me once, when I was in training – no one's perfect so if you break a rule – don't fret, just try better next time."

"I love you, Dad." He tightened his arms around his Dad until he felt the muscles of them strain with the effort.

"I love you too, Harry." Cassius kissed the top of his head, "Now unpack and come down for tea."

"All right."

"Oh, and you're grounded."

"What?"

"I've always wanted to say that." Cassius smiled. "No leaving Windy Corner for the rest of the holiday."

Harry smiled. It wasn't a punishment, Harry loved Windy Corner, and he knew his dad knew that.

* * *

"Did you get grounded as well?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Draco in the sitting room in front of the telly after tea. He'd gotten grounded by his Dad when he and Draco had gone to Grimmauld Place without telling The Guardians.

"Yes, and he cut off my allowance for a month." Draco said, sulkily.

"He did?" Harry was surprised that Draco had gotten more of a punishment.

"Says it was my fault and I should have known better."

"That sucks." Harry was surprised to notice that he felt sorry for Draco.

"It's all right…I guess I don't mind so much – it's just different having people care where you are." Draco shrugged. "I told him I could have protected you if something had happened – "

"You could have protected _me_?" Harry asked with astonishment. "I can handle myself."

"Of course, you can, it's just I know…the same spells you do." Draco finished lamely.

"What spells do you know?" Harry asked curiously.

"We've been in the same classes, I don't know anything you don't."

"Your eyebrow twitched." Harry said.

"Damn." Draco massaged his brow. "Ok, ask me again."

"You know dark magic?"

"No."

"Still does a bit." Harry said with a smile. Draco growled and rubbed his eyebrow again.

"All right, boys, I need opinions on invitations." Remus walked into the room. "And, Harry, would Hedwig be able to help Orlie deliver them?"

"Sure, Papa."

"You can use my owl as well, Uncle Lupin." Draco said politely.

"Thank you, Draco. But if you wouldn't mind, could you share him with Harry at school while Hedwig is here?"

"Of course." Draco said.

"Now, you have two choices." Remus handed them the two invitations.

* * *

"Dad?" Harry poked his head into his parents' bedroom. Remus was taking a bath and Cassius was lying in his pajamas on top of the bed reading a report from work. "What dark spells does Draco know?" Harry asked as he climbed up on to the bed and sat cross-legged next to Cassius.

"What are you talking about?" Cassius put the report down on his stomach.

"Draco said he could protect me because he knows dark spells but he wouldn't tell me what. Well, he denied that he knew any but I could tell he was lying."

"Oh…yes, he probably knows quite a few."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, and no, you will not be learning any of them."

"That's not fair." The words were out of Harry's mouth before he really had thought about them.

"Draco's father and grandfather taught him those spells so he could live up to the Malfoy name, so he could be a Death Eater when he came of age." Cassius said sharply. "_You_ will not be learning any dark magic. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Dad." Harry swallowed hard as Cassius' eyes flashed black. Cassius reached out and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"If you become an auror, you will learn defense against all the dark spells, so then you will be just as prepared as Draco, just in a different way. All right?"

"All right." Harry put his head on Cassius' shoulder. "Do…do you know all the spells Draco does?"

"No…I didn't live at home after I was twelve so I missed out on the _full_ Malfoy experience." Cassius said, with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Your brother was…he was really a Death Eater."

"Yes, he was." Cassius sighed. "I didn't want to believe he was…I thought he'd been under Imperious…but he wasn't…he loved the dark arts. So did Father."

"I'm glad you don't." Harry said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry. Why aren't you watching the movie with Draco and Tabby?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Harry tried to sound indifferent.

"Oh." Cassius rubbed Harry's arm. "I know it's been hard for us to have time together with Draco here…how about we do something tomorrow, just the two of us?

"Yeah, I'd like that." Harry looked over at the report that was still lying on his Dad's stomach. "I think I do want to be an auror."

"Do you? It's a dangerous business."

"But you do it."

"Yes…"

"If you died, Papa would die too."

"That's not proven." Cassius said hastily.

"But, even though it's dangerous, Papa still lets you be an auror."

Cassius laughed. "I started auror training before I met Papa…but yes, he still lets me be an auror."

"So…he'd let me be an auror too?"

"You'll have to ask him. If he says it's ok, then you're set."

"Really?"

"I think you'll be a great auror, you've already shown you have the talent for it."

"And what are my two favorite people in the world doing?" Remus asked as he walked into the bedroom, tying his robe over his pajamas.

"We're talking about Harry becoming an auror." Cassius said.

"Could I, Papa?"

"I don't have control over that." Remus laughed. "You have to get a certain number of NEWTS – of course you did fine on your OWLs, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem - and then you have to pass the interview and the entrance exam."

"But _you_ think it'd be fine if Harry was an auror?" Cassius asked.

"I…it is dangerous…but if you want to be an auror, I think that'd be wonderful." Remus said with a smile.


	30. Untitled

**Chapter 30**

The next morning, Harry and Draco were working on homework in the sunny kitchen, they returned to Hogwarts in two days for the end of the school year.

"Hello, family." Cassius walked through the mudroom, he'd been called in for a meeting at work.

"Hi." Draco and Harry chorused. Remus was bent over a long scroll and greeted Cassius distractedly.

Cassius walked over and leaned down to kiss Remus. "What's this?"

"The guest list for the wedding."

Cassius picked up the scroll from the table. "How many people are on this?"

"Two hundred fifty." Remus said, reaching for the scroll.

Cassius took a step backwards, looking at the scroll in disbelief. "Two hundred fifty! And…where are all these people coming?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at Remus.

"Here." Remus answered calmly as he stood, moving to reach for the scroll again.

"Here!" Cassius yelled. "And how are they getting here? They're not floo-ing!"

"How else would they get here? They can't all Apparate, no one knows where Windy Corner is."

"There's a reason for that! They're not floo-ing!" Cassius shook his head.

"They have to come some way."

"We could set up port-keys."

"We are not setting up a couple hundred port-keys, that's ridiculous." Remus said calmly, finally grabbing back the scroll from Cassius.

"We are _not_ connecting Windy Corner to the _entire_ Floo Network!"

Harry glanced over at Draco who had stopped working on his arithmancy homework and was watching Remus and Cassius with interest. Harry had been working on his divination homework, busily making up dreams and interpreting them.

"It'll just be for one day." Remus set the scroll down and put his hands on Cassius' waist.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Please? Just one day." Remus kissed Cassius' neck.

"No!"

"Twelve hours, then." Remus murmured against Cassius' mouth before kissing him.

"No. It'll be such a bother. Some of the wards will have to be taken down." Cassius scowled.

"Taking down the wards will be less of a bother than setting up all those port-keys. If we work together, it won't take long." Remus kissed Cassius, threading his hands through Cassius' hair. "And I'll help put them back up." Remus kissed Cassius again.

"No…" Cassius objected, but Harry could tell Remus was wearing him down.

"Moody has approved the guest list." Remus said before kissing Cassius again.

"Two hun- " Cassius was cut off by another kiss.

"You just have to write the Floo Network Authority." Remus said quietly.

"Couldn't I do port-keys, please?" Cassius said plaintively, resting his forehead against Remus'.

"No."

"Remus…"

"No, flooing is the easiest way." Remus kissed Cassius again, it lasted for a long time and finally when they came up for air, Harry could tell that Remus had won the argument.

"Fine, I'll write them." Cassius sounded tortured.

"Good." Remus smiled and moved back to the table, smiling at Harry.

"Can Harry and I go play first?" Cassius asked as he followed Remus.

"Of course. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Cassius shrugged. "What do you want to do, Harry?"

"I don't know."

"Ever been to Skye?"

"No."

"We'll go there. Get your coat."

"I'll have the letter ready for you to sign when you get back." Harry heard Remus said as he dashed upstairs to get his coat.

* * *

"I have to meet with Clara this morning about the wedding, she's busy with work all week, so I can't come to the train station." Remus said.

"All right." Harry hugged Remus tightly.

"You had a good holiday?" Harry nodded. "Good. You'll talk to Poppy when you need more potion, right?" Harry continued to have nightmares and took dreamless sleep potion when he was at school.

"I will."

"And let Dad know how you do in Potions." Remus smiled. Harry had taken Cassius up on his offer to help with Potions and they had brewed several potions during the vacation.

"I'll see you at the end of term." Remus kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, Papa."

"We've got to go!" Cassius yelled from the car.

"Bye, Papa." Harry hugged Remus again and headed over to the car.

"Goodbye, Uncle Lupin." Draco held his hand out.

"Goodbye, Draco." Remus shook his hand, then pulled Draco in for a quick hug. When Draco was released his cheeks were pink.

As Harry sat, in the front seat, on the way to the station, he thought about the holiday. Draco was much nicer than Harry had ever thought possible. He liked him – but he still wasn't counting on Draco being nice at school.

* * *

"Um…Malfoy?" Harry had walked over to where Draco was sitting in the library with Goyle. They'd been back at Hogwarts a couple weeks.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco said, looking up from his book.

"I…I need to send a letter and Hedwig isn't back yet."

"Certainly. Actually, I have a letter as well. Walk with me to the Owlery and I'll show you Grendel." Draco said. "Then you won't have to ask me every time."

"I didn't mean to bother you." Harry's temper rose, he'd been very nervous about asking Draco to borrow his owl.

"I meant it would be easier for you." Draco said calmly. "I'll see you later, Goyle." Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up. "Come on."

Harry followed Draco out of the library. "So, you're still friends with Goyle."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I…I don't know." Harry muttered.

"We have a lot in common – our fathers are both deceased Death Eaters, we're both in Slytherin, both handsome, intelligent – oh, no, that's only me." Harry laughed. "Harry…I want us to be friends, we're family…I know it's different from how it used to be."

Harry looked into serious gray eyes. "Sure…Draco."

"So, the Potions exam didn't go well for you, did it?" Draco said casually.

"Do you have to bring that up?" Harry groaned. The exam, which had a practical part and an essay, had been earlier that day.

"You know it's not like he fails you just because he hates you."

"He does hate me! And…he doesn't explain it." Harry said sullenly.

Draco laughed as they entered the owlery. "Where's your letter?"

"Here." Harry handed the scroll to Draco who whistled down a handsome owl as he pulled a scroll out of his own pocket.

"Are you telling Uncle Malfoy about it?"

"Yes, well…I told him it happened and that I didn't do so well on it. I left out the bit about my cauldron melting and igniting the desk. And don't laugh, it wasn't funny."

"Sorry." Draco swallowed another burst of laughter and patted Harry's shoulder.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just so I know what I should tell him if he asks me."

"Oh…he'll be able to tell when you're lying anyway, just tell the truth."

"He will not, I've been practicing."

"Really?"

"Try me."

"Um….. Did I ace my potions exam?" Harry watched Draco closely.

"Yes."

"Not a twitch." Harry was impressed. "Was your father a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Wow – you really have been practicing." Harry said as Draco maintained a straight face.

"Well, I thought…oh, I don't know…Uncle Lupin said I shouldn't but…I…I wanted to show Uncle I could do it." Draco turned and tied the two scrolls onto Grendel's leg.

* * *

"Remember, come over Sunday next. It'll be the first game of our Quidditch league." Harry said to Ron as they got off the Hogwarts Express. "You come too, Hermione, and cheer us on."

"We'll have full teams, won't we?" Ron asked.

"I think so." Harry answered.

"We will, if everyone comes who says they will." Draco said.

"We should get robes." Ron started to look thoughtful.

"And who will pay for the robes, Weasley?"

"You will, Malfoy." Ron said, without any venom. Ron and Draco had struck a truce once Draco had shown he was sincere in his desire for friendship with Harry and his friends.

"Oh, all right, just so we've got that figured out." Draco smiled. "Come on, Harry, Uncle is waiting." He pointed down the platform to where Cassius was talking to Neville's grandmother. In the weeks since the Easter holiday, Draco had taken on a rather surprising role, in Harry's opinion. He had started treating Harry like Harry was his little brother, it was rather like how Charlie and Bill interacted with their younger siblings. He helped Harry with his potions homework, made sure he was sleeping, and defended him from the few Slytherin bullies who wanted a bit of revenge for the downfall of their parents. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but he had to admit that he liked it. He had decided the little brother role was one he was born for and delighted in bugging Draco, who took it all rather well.

"We'll see you, then." Hermione said, hugging Harry. "Bye, Draco."

* * *

Draco moved into the guest room since he had decided not to go back to Malfoy Manor. He boarded it up for the time being, but he told Harry he was thinking of selling it. Harry had advised against it after finding that most of Draco's memories of home were happy ones.

"I suppose we'll have to add a new guest room." Remus said to Harry as Cassius helped Draco move his trunks up to his new room.

"You could add it on the other side of my room, at the end of the hall." Harry suggested.

"Hmm…Yes, we'll have to add a bathroom as well." Remus looked thoughtful as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Dad!"

"What!" They heard Cassius yell from upstairs.

"Who's that contractor who remodeled Clara and Stevens' house?" The newlyweds were expecting their first child and had recently added a nursery to their home.

There was a pause as two sets of feet clomped down the stairs. Harry smiled, it was a good thing Tabby wasn't there, she was visiting her sister at Hogwarts, otherwise they'd be yelled at for being so noisy. He wondered what Draco's full name was, he couldn't wait to see him get into trouble with Tabby.

"You don't actually expect him to remember?" Draco asked Remus with a grin as he strolled into the kitchen behind Cassius.

"You're right – I should just owl Clara." Remus conjured up a quill and scroll.

"Hey!" Cassius protested.

"What's his name then?" Harry asked with a hint of a smile.

"Three against one isn't fair." Cassius looked very hurt.

"Uncle, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased." Draco did indeed look very sorry and took a step towards Cassius. Cassius reached out and twined an arm around Draco's neck, pinning Draco to his side and started tickling him. "Oh! Stop! Unfair! Harry! Help!" Draco yelled between laughs.

"Sorry! I have to take Buckbeak for his ride." Harry got up and tried to sidle out of the room without getting caught by Cassius. Unfortunately, Cassius was too quick and suddenly Harry found himself on the floor, being tickled.

"No fair wandless magic!" Harry gasped as the tickling charm made him laugh.

"Maybe we should just build a little cottage for Tabby and Gramps, then we could make Tabby's old room into the guest room." Remus said thoughtfully, oblivious to the chaos around him. Cassius, Draco and Harry were now all wrestling on the floor. "Or…Draco, would you want to have your room on the top floor?"

"What?" Draco stopped tickling his uncle and looked up.

"Would you want to have your room on the top floor? If we build a cottage for Tabby and Gramps?"

"That'd be fine, Uncle Lupin. Whatever you decide." Draco smiled and then gave a very un-Malfoy-like shriek as Harry put a tickling charm on him.

"You're dead, Potter!" Draco giggled as he tried to accio his wand but he couldn't stop laughing long enough to give the command.

"Whatever, Malfoy!" Harry shouted back before getting tickled by Cassius. "Hey!"

"All right, boys, stop it." Remus said sternly. "That includes you, Cassius." Three pairs of eyes blinked innocently at Remus. "And don't look at me like that, you're all brats, honestly! I've decided we'll build a cottage for Tabby and Gramps and Draco will have his room on the top floor."

"I love it when you're decisive." Cassius looked up at his husband, smirking.

"Oh, shut it." Remus tried to sound mad but Harry could see a smile flitting around his mouth as he got up and gave the scroll to Orlie to deliver to Clara and Stevens. "Tabby will probably overrule me – she loves this house – and she won't give up her kitchen easily. At least I'll have the name of the contractor."

* * *

The next week was Draco's 17th birthday. Cassius gave him a Malfoy family ring. On the top of it was the crest of the Malfoys.

"I…" Draco stared at the ring in the small box he'd just unwrapped.

"It was your father's. He wanted you to have it." Cassius said slowly.

"Where is your Malfoy ring?" Draco asked as his fingers slowly picked up the ring.

"In a trunk somewhere in the attic." Cassius' left hand flexed. 

"Oh." Draco put the ring down on the table. Harry could see some kind of engraving on the inside.

"You don't want it?" Cassius looked confused.

"Well…it's just…I'm the only Malfoy, I mean, we've got distant cousins, but…"

Remus reached in his pocket and pulled out another Malfoy ring. "I thought you both could wear them." He set the ring in front of Cassius. Cassius stared at the ring. Harry watched as his Dad reached towards the ring before pulling back and starting to chew on his fingers. "You're both Malfoys…and you're not dark wizards. Wearing that ring or not wearing that ring won't change either of those facts." Remus rubbed his hand on Cassius' back before reaching out and tugging Cassius' hand out of his mouth.

"What's the engraving on the inside?" Harry asked curiously.

"My name…and my father's." Cassius said. He looked over at Draco who was gazing hopefully at him. He took a deep breath and picked up the ring, after a moment's hesitation, he slipped it on his finger.

"You can exhale now." Remus said after a moment. Cassius let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Draco was grinning at him and quickly put on his own Malfoy ring. He stood up and threw his arms around his uncle.

"Thank you, Uncle Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Nephew."

"Thank you, Papa." Draco hugged Remus next.

"What?" Harry and Cassius spoke together.

"Draco and I talked and we decided Uncle Lupin was such a mouthful." Remus said shrugging.

"Oh." Cassius said. "Where's the cake?"

"I'll go get it. I didn't want to miss the presenting of the ring, did I?" Tabby said as she walked into the kitchen. "Alastor, I'll need some help." She called over her shoulder.

As Moody got up from the table, Cassius made a whipping gesture. "You should talk, boy." Moody growled as he thumped Cassius on the shoulder as he passed. Harry and Draco laughed.


	31. Good Times

Author's Note: Keep those reviews coming, I love them all!! (Happy Cabbage – you made my day with your review! Thank you so much!) I review practically every story I read online now because I realize what it means to the authors. This chapter is a bit long because I wanted to include the last scene so…it's 9 pages in Word. Just to warn you. :-)

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and his universe. I only lay claim to Cassius Malfoy, Clara, Stevens and Tabby.

**Chapter 31 Good Times**

"Happy belated birthday, Draco." Hermione thrust a wrapped present at Harry's tall cousin as she walked out into the yard at Windy Corner.

Draco stared down at the present until Harry elbowed him. "Thank you."

"It's from Ron and me." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Draco continued to stare down at the item in his hand.

"I didn't hex it. You can open it."

Draco tore the paper open. "It's a book – why am I not surprised, Granger?"

"Well, _Malfoy_, it's the book you were looking at during the last Hogsmeade weekend. I thought you wanted it." Hermione looked at him sharply.

"Oh." Draco looked back at the book which was about healers. "I…thanks."

"For Merlin's sake." Harry muttered.

"I'm being polite!" Draco protested.

"You are, I just think your brain's gone soft." Harry walked over to greet Stevens, Bill and Fleur who had just arrived.

Draco opened his mouth again. "Don't say it again." Hermione held up her hand. "I get it. You like the present." Hermione smiled. "I'm glad."

"Where's Ron?" Draco asked.

"Stuffing his face in the kitchen, I should think."

"Hey hey!" Fred came running down the front steps, he had a half eaten sweet roll in his hand. "Hermione, looking lovely as always. Here to watch us or are you finally going to admit you were born to play Quidditch?"

"I'll be watching." Hermione said firmly.

Soon the rest of the people were there. They sorted themselves into two teams.

Team Gold: Seeker: Harry. Chasers: Katie, Angelina and Cassius. Keeper: Ron. Beaters: Fred and George

Team Silver: Seeker: Draco. Chasers: Stevens, Ginny and Fleur. Keeper: Bill. Beaters: Seamus and Dean

Neville had come over as well just to watch. He was hopeless at Quidditch. He and Hermione decided to cheer for both teams, although Harry noticed that they soon got involved in a conversation about herbology once the game actually started. The score was very close until Harry finally caught the snitch after a couple hours.

"So, first Sunday of the month?" Bill said as they all collapsed on the lawn. Tabby sent out lemonade and cookies. "Charlie's going to try to come next time."

"Yeah. If we get more people we can substitute in players." Harry said, panting as he reached for a second cookie.

"Brilliant." George said.

"Just owl on the Saturday before to let us know who'll be coming." Cassius said as he poured himself a third glass of lemonade. "And if you'll be staying for dinner."

"Is ickle Draco sad because Harry beat him again?" Harry pushed at Draco.

"Don't talk about yourself in third person – it's disturbing." Draco drawled. "And I let you win."

"Harry doesn't think that's true." Harry grinned, pushing at his cousin again.

"Stop it." Draco slapped Harry's hand away before he could be pushed a third time.

"I'm not touching you." Harry's hand floated an inch away from Draco's shoulder. Draco growled. "I'm not touching you."

"Harry, stop tormenting Draco." Remus walked across the lawn with another tray of cookies.

"I wasn't doing anything." Harry smiled up at him innocently.

* * *

"But, Tabby! Couldn't I just wear something else? Something NOT dress robes?" Cassius whined.

"Cassius Malfoy Lupin, I have dreamed of my wedding since I was a small girl and the vision does NOT include muggle clothing." Tabby said crankily. Harry and Draco hid their smiles behind their hands as Cassius started to sulk.

"But.."

"You are Alastor's best man, that means you will be wearing dress robes."

"But…"

"Discussion over. You _will _wear dress robes." Tabby's brown eyes threw sparks of anger. Harry suddenly had an image of Tabby as she was when she was an auror, it was a little intimidating. Cassius gave a frustrated groan and put his head down on the table, thumping it a couple times for good measure. "You are still wearing them." There was an answering thump.

"Sweetheart, stop banging your head, you'll bruise." Remus said mildly as he opened the Owl Post. Three RSVPs had arrived. Another thump answered him. "We can go shopping tomorrow. Harry and Draco need new dress robes as well."

"I have to actually go shopping for them?" Cassius' head shot up, Harry stifled a shout of laughter at the pained expression on his Dad's face.

"Of course you do." Remus said, suppressing a smile.

"Couldn't you just bring me back a dress robe?"

"Oh, Cass, come on, it will be fun."

Cassius' head landed on the table again with a thunk.

"All right…all right." Remus bent down and quickly kissed the back of Cassius' neck. "I'll buy one for you."

"You are the best." Cassius smiled.

"Could…"

"Don't even think about it, Harry." Remus said, cutting him off.

* * *

Harry patted Buckbeak and walked across the yard. He loved taking Buckbeak for rides, somehow he felt like Sirius was with him when he did.

"We'd be honored…are you sure?" Remus' voice floated out from the open kitchen door.

"Of course, I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Clara's voice carried clearly.

"Well, James and Lily didn't ask me…because I'm a werewolf." Remus answered. Harry slowed his steps.

"That was practical – there wasn't the wolfsbane potion back then. And you were with Sirius, they knew you'd be in Harry's life, when they asked him, even if it wasn't official."

"Harry, it's not polite to eavesdrop." Draco's voice sounded from behind him. Harry whirled around.

"I'm not." Harry tried not to sound too defensive.

"Oh?" Draco arched his eyebrow at Harry.

"And what were you doing?" Harry wished his eyebrows could arch too, damn them.

"De-gnoming the hedges." Draco wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Just finished. Come on, I'm thirsty." He wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and messed up his hair as they walked together into the house.

"Hi Harry!" Clara kissed his cheek. "Ok, now that the godparents thing is sorted – I need help with the name."

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Remus asked as Harry hugged him.

"Didn't I tell you?" Clara shook her head. "My memory – must be all the hormones. It's a boy."

"Ah, good, that's where all my expertise is." Remus smiled as he hugged Harry tighter. "Although I have a big gap from the age of 15 months to 15 years."

* * *

Harry, Draco, Remus and Cassius were all in the sitting room in front of the telly. The Euro Football tournament was on and England was in the quarterfinals. Cassius had pulled Remus close to him and rested his head on Remus' shoulder. When Harry had turned to comment on a call during the first half, he noticed that Cassius had fallen asleep, his right arm laying across Remus' chest, resting over his heart.

"That should have been a penalty." Harry said to Draco.

"I have no idea what's going on." Draco had never seen football until coming to Windy Corner.

"It was blatant tripping."

"This is all they do? Run up and down the field after one quaffle?"

"It's called a football. And…well…yes, it is all they do." Harry said, accioing another butterbeer from the kitchen. "It's great though."

"It's the muggle equivalent of Quidditch." Remus said, looking up from the scrolls on his lap. He was working on the seating arrangements for the reception, all the RSVPs had arrived finally.

"Huh." Draco didn't seem impressed. Harry whooped as England scored its first goal off a header. "They actually hit it with their heads? Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not if you do it right." Harry grinned. "I can show you."

"No thanks." Draco shook his head.

"Aw, come on." Harry poked Draco's knee with his foot and laughed as he jumped.

"Your feet are like ice cubes! Get them off me!" Harry moved so both of his feet were resting on Draco's bare calves, both boys were wearing shorts. "Arg!" Draco shoved them away. "Now, was that a foul? Because it looked like something that shouldn't be done."

"Yes, so now there'll be a penalty kick." Harry put his feet back on his ottoman.

"Cass, have you thought of what you're going to say for your toast?" Remus tapped Cassius on the leg.

"What?" Cassius answered sleepily

"What you're going to say at the reception. The toast you have to give."

"Why can't you do it."

"Because I'm not the best man."

"I think you are."

"The spouse of the best man doesn't give the toast, the best man does. You did it at Stevens and Clara's wedding."

"And you did a good job." Harry piped up. "Oh, come on! Come ON! Damn!"

"But there were only like 40 people there and there'll be 250 people here."

"237 actually, not everyone could make it."

"Mmm..."

"You could work on it now."

"I'm watching the football match."

"You are not! You've been sleeping!"

"I have not."

"What's the score then? And no helping, Harry."

There was a pause as Cassius looked over at the telly but it was a commercial break. "Fine. I don't know."

"Because you haven't been watching."

"Right."

"So you could work on your toast now."

"I'll work on it later." Cassius mumbled against Remus' cheek.

"I'll remind you again tomorrow."

"I know you will, you always remind me."

"That's what I was put on earth to do."

"No it's not."

"It's not?" Remus tilted his head back a bit so he could looked at Cassius.

"You were put on earth to love me." Cassius said sweetly. Harry made a gagging noise as Remus laughed.

"Sweet talk me all you like, I'm not writing _or_ saying the toast for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And no."

There was a pause. "Who's winning, Harry?" Cassius asked.

"Papa is." Harry grinned widely at his Dad.

"I meant the football match." Cassius tossed one of the sofa pillows at Harry's head.

"England, 1-0."

Author's note: I love the last scene. It makes me laugh. I don't really know football (soccer) well, but…hope it didn't sound too lame.


	32. Lunch

Thanks for the reviews! They make my day when I see them in my inbox! Keep them coming!

**Chapter 32 Lunch**

Remus looked up the scroll he was writing on as Harry came stumbling in to the kitchen. Remus always thought it was cute how Harry wouldn't bother to wake up fully in the mornings before coming down the stairs to seek out his guardians. It'd been a rough night. Harry had woken up yelling, tears streaming down his face. He had dreamed about the resurrection ritual in the cemetery only Sirius had been there too, dying alongside of Cedric.

"Morning." Harry mumbled as he sat down close to Remus. He'd slept through breakfast. Draco had already eaten more than three hours ago and gone back to his room. He liked to be alone and was happy drawing or reading in his room. Remus often worried about if that was really true or if Draco was in denial about his parents' death but Draco talked to Healers when he was in Saint Mungo's and seemed fine. Remus supposed being Lucius and Narcissa's beloved son had given Draco a solid foundation that Harry hadn't had, and Draco didn't blame himself for their death. Remus concentrated on Harry now and noticed some lingering pain in his eyes from the nightmare. He kissed Harry's head as it rested against his shoulder.

"I'll make you some toast and some tea." Remus got up slowly from the table, allowing Harry to straighten up. "I'm meeting Clara at Noon, we're going to lunch then dealing with about three things on our to do list for the wedding."

"Oh."

"It'd be boring but you could come along." Remus set a plate of toast and a cup of tea in front of Harry.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just watch the telly." Harry shrugged.

"You don't have to be fine, Harry. It's all right not to be fine." Harry took a bite of toast and didn't answer. Remus sat back down on the bench next to Harry. "Would you want to have lunch with Dad?"

"Yeah." The answer, spoken around another bite of toast, was immediate.

"I'll drop you off there before I meet Clara." Remus smoothed his hand through Harry's hair. "You're ok?"

Harry took another bite of his toast and chewed it carefully before swallowing it. "I know Voldemort's gone – I just…I wish I wouldn't keep remembering it." Remus nodded silently, hoping Harry would say more. "And…I miss him. It's been over a year now. I only knew him for two, it's not fair."

"It's not."

"And you miss him too."

"I do miss him. But he's still with us, in our memories…and I think his spirit visits us sometimes…sometimes, I think I can feel his presence here."

"Do you?" Harry looked at Remus intently. "Could you tell me the next time you do?"

"Yes." Remus put his arm around Harry and kissed his cheek. "Now eat up, then shower and we'll have to go. You slept late this morning."

"Mmmph." Harry answered as he shoved the last bit of toast in his mouth and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Auror Malfoy, your son is here to see you." The receptionist's magically amplified voice rang across the whole floor. Harry watched as all the aurors stood in their cubicles to look over at the reception area. They were like gophers emerging from their burrows. Harry had to swallow a laugh as he felt like he was watching a muggle nature show.

"Wotcha Harry! Hi Remus!" Tonks waved at him as she rushed over and he waved back, happy to see a friendly face. She gave him a big hug. "How've you been?"

"Good." Remus answered as Tonks hugged him. Tonks asked a question about the wedding preparation, which Harry listened to half-heartedly as he looked around the floor. He slipped his hand back into Papa's. Papa had a calming, reassuring presence which Harry was very thankful for. It was the first time he'd been back in the Ministry since Sirius's death and after the recent nightmare, his feelings about Sirius and the Ministry were very raw.

"Harry!" Kingsley put a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "Nice to see you. Here to visit?"

"Um, yeah, I thought maybe Dad and I could have lunch." Harry said, feeling the urge to flatten his hair against his forehead to cover his scar as all the aurors continued to look curiously at him. He looked around the floor again, he didn't see his dad anywhere.

"Show's over, you lot." Kingsley said loudly. The aurors all quickly disappeared back into their cubicles. "Your dad's in a meeting with the Head Auror. He'll be out in a moment." Kingsley smiled at him warmly.

"Would you like some tea while you wait?" The receptionist asked politely.

"No, that's ok. Thank you." Harry tried to remember his manners. With relief he saw his dad walking towards him. He noticed the green eyes scan the waiting room.

"Did I forget - " Harry felt his stomach turn as he heard his Dad's Malfoy voice.

"No, we decided to drop by." Remus said quickly. "Harry wanted to have lunch with you."

"Really?" Cassius asked smoothly. Harry nodded, still gripping Papa's hand tightly. Cassius tilted his head and looked at Harry closely. He closed the distance between them and pulled Harry into a hug. "Ok, kiddo?"

"Yeah." Harry whispered as he wound his arms around his Dad.

"I forgot my money at home." Cassius smiled ruefully at Remus.

"I brought you some, I wasn't sure." Remus smiled back.

"Papa thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Kingsley jabbed Cassius in the arm.

"He does." Cassius glared at Kingsley.

"Harry," Remus put his hand on Harry's head. "I'm going to meet Clara now. Do you want to hang out with Dad until I come back and pick you up? Or you can floo home after you eat, Tabby and Draco will both be there."

"I'll wait for you." Harry replied from the cocoon of Cassius' arms.

"Is that ok?" Remus asked Cassius. "It'll be a couple hours at least."

"Sure, I'll put him to work, I have loads of filing he can do." Cassius tightened his arms around Harry.

"I'll see you both later then."

"Remus."

"It's all right." Remus said quietly, touching Cassius's arm briefly.

"No, it's not." Cassius whispered and after a moment of hesitation he leaned over to give him a kiss. "I love you." Harry looked over at the receptionist and noticed she was wearing a dreamy expression on her face. He wondered if all the aurors would believe her when she told them that she'd seen Auror Malfoy kissing his husband.

"I love you too." Remus smiled. "Bye, Harry, I love you." He kissed Harry's cheek. "Talk to Dad if you need to, all right?"

Harry nodded, "I love you, Papa." Remus said goodbye to Tonks and Kingsley and walked to the lift.

"All right, I have to drop this report off at my desk, then we can go to lunch." Cassius took Harry's hand. "This way."

Cassius' cubicle was neat and impersonal. As they had walked across the floor to get to it, Harry noticed that all the other aurors had family pictures on their desks or walls. He made a mental note to bring a picture the next time he visited. He knew there would be a photographer at the wedding, they could take a new picture then.

"It's not exciting or anything."

"We're going to lunch, Cassie – want to come?" A black haired auror poked his head into the cubicle. Harry recognized him from a few Order meetings.

"No." Cassius answered coolly, the other wizard didn't seem insulted by the aloof tone.

"Harry! So nice to finally meet you." The wizard smiled and stuck his hand out. Harry shook it. "Liam Tessen. My son's just finished his first year at Hogwarts – in Gryffindor, you're his hero."

"Oh." Harry blushed.

"Wants to be a seeker just like you – of course, he didn't make it on the house team _his_ first year. But we're hoping next year, maybe as a chaser."

"Is Cassie coming?" Bartleby, who had been Harry's professor briefly, came into the cubicle.

"No, he's abandoned us for Harry." Tessen answered as Cassius set the report on his desk.

"We've got to get going. Hill's meeting us at the Cauldron." Bartleby looked over at Harry. "Hello, Harry." Harry gave a small wave.

"Right then. Nice to meet you, Harry."

"Nice meeting you." Harry echoed. Tessen and Bartleby walked away.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going to go?"

"Well, there's the cafeteria here or -."

"I've never been to the cafeteria, that would be fun." Harry said.

"Cafeteria it is. Let's go." Cassius swung their hands as they exited the cubicle. Harry hadn't realized that he'd still been gripping his hand the whole time. No wonder Tessen was smiling at them.

* * *

"Dad." Harry said quietly as they waited for the lift.

"Hmm."

"Everyone was staring at me."

"Were they?" Cassius looked around. "I didn't notice."

"How could you not notice?"

"I just don't notice them – not anymore – everyone always stared at me when I started, so I just ignore them all."

The lift arrived and Harry and Cassius got on with a few other people.

* * *

"So…how was your morning?"

"Fine."

"Papa said you had a nightmare last night." Cassius had been injured at work the day before and Remus had given him a strong potion which had caused him to sleep through Harry's nightmare.

"I…I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Harry…Papa always tells me it's important to talk about feelings." Harry laughed. "Well, he does." Cassius sounded a bit defensive.

"I know…I just don't want to cry in the cafeteria." Harry took a bite of his sandwich.

"All right then. So we'll talk at home." Cassius picked up his sandwich. "And don't think I'll forget, I got a full night's sleep last night."

They ate silently for a few minutes.

"I got my marks in the Owl Post this morning." Harry said as he swallowed another bite of his sandwich. The letter had come right before he and Remus had left for the Ministry.

"And?"

"I did really well in DADA and Transfiguration. And my grade went up in Herbology."

"Snape still being a bastard about Potions?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you take your NEWTs he won't have any say. We can practice more over the summer – if you want." Harry nodded since his mouth was full. "Did we give you anything for your marks at mid-year?"

"Yeah, Papa took me out for ice cream."

"Where was I? I like ice cream."

"You were in Bulgaria."

"Oh." Cassius ate one of his chips. "Should we go to ice cream tomorrow? That way Papa can come with us."

"Yeah." Harry took a drink of his juice. "And Draco could come. He got his marks too."

"He doesn't have to, it could just be us."

"It's ok…" Harry shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

Cassius reached over and put his hand over Harry's. "I like having you all to myself sometimes too." Harry grinned, he knew his parents tried not to show any favoritism but it was hard when Harry had only just gotten used to being the center of attention to have Draco there too.

"No, he could come and Tabby and Gramps could come too."

"Sure, the whole family." Cassius squeezed Harry's hand briefly before taking his hand back.

"Could…could we have lunch again sometime? Just you and me?" Harry twirled a chip on his plate.

"I don't see why not. I usually don't have plans, so anytime you wanted to come by…"

"Brilliant." Harry smiled.

"I could use a file clerk. And depending how you do today, I might hire you or at least up your allowance."

* * *

"Hi Papa." Harry said, looking up as Remus entered the cubicle. Harry was sitting on the floor next to the filing cabinet. Cassius was writing a report up. They'd been sitting in comfortable silence for over an hour, occasionally interrupted by a comment or two.

"I see Dad meant it when he said he had filing." Remus looked at the sizable stack of papers next to Harry.

"I've done half of it already." Harry said proudly. Remus raised his eyebrow and looked over at Cassius.

"I knew where everything was." Cassius said defensively.

"Oh, sure." Remus nodded. "Good job, kiddo. Where'd you go to eat?"

"The cafeteria, it was really good," said Harry.

"How was lunch with Clara?"

"Fine, we've got the band all sorted, the photographer and the flowers too." Remus rubbed his neck tiredly. The full moon was the next day.

"Oh, you need to sit." Cassius stood, shoving his chair towards Remus.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"Surely you have more than one chair." Remus looked around.

"He doesn't – that's how he keeps people from talking to him too long." Tessen said over the cubicle wall.

"Shut up, Tessen! Remus, please sit." He pushed the chair towards Remus again.

"Here. I have an extra chair in my cubicle – it's the one that should be in here." Tessen entered the cubicle holding a chair. Cassius glared at him. Tessen smiled back.

"Thank you." Remus smiled. "I'll return it when I go."

Tessen laughed and went back to his desk.

Remus sank down in the chair. "I ran into Aspasia. The paperwork's all gone through. I start back to work after Harry gets on the Hogwarts Express."

"That's good." Cassius said as he sat back down, ruffling Harry's hair.

"You ready to go home, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Could I stay longer, Papa?"

"Is that all right?" Remus asked Cassius.

"Yes. I have to write up a report, I don't have any meetings."

"And then I can finish all the filing."

"I'm worried about the fact you find filing appealing." Remus said with an affectionate smile. "We're going to have to come up with some more exciting activities at home."

"It's…it keeps my mind busy." Harry said, taking another paper from the stack, he could feel both his parents looking at him with concern.

"Did you talk to Dad?"

"We're going to talk after dinner." Cassius answered.

"Good. Right then, I'll see you both at 5." Remus stood. He leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's head. "I love you, Harry." Harry reached up and touched Remus's face.

"I love you too, Papa."

"I'll put the chair back." Cassius said quickly as he stood.

Remus smiled. "I love you, husband."

"Love you too." Cassius murmured against Remus's lips.

"Bye, Remus!" Tessen called out as Remus walked by his cubicle.

"Bye, Liam."


	33. Final Countdown

**Chapter 33 Final Countdown**

The word that could be used to describe Windy Corner the day before the ceremony was chaotic. Remus, Cassius, Harry, Draco, Stevens and Clara were in the kitchen which was Central Control for the wedding preparations. Tabby's sister, Professor Sprout had come over an hour before and taken Tabby to Hogwarts for a tea with Professor McGonagall. Moody had left at the same time to have a bachelor's party with Dumbledore and a few of their cronies. Harry had asked Gramps what their plans were but he had only winked as his magic eye rolled around.

"How many people will be here tomorrow?" Cassius asked for the umpteenth time.

"Two hundred thirty seven." Everyone else chorused for the umpteenth time in answer.

"Stop chewing your fingers." Remus said again, Harry had lost count how many times. "Cassius Lupin, I swear…give me your hand."

"And it will only be connected to the Floo Network for ten hours, right?" Cassius said as he held out his bloody hand yet again. "That's what you said."

"Yes, just ten hours. And everyone on the guest list was approved by Moody. And everyone has special floo powder in order to be able to floo here. Gramps and Draco worked for a week to make it all."

"All right."

"And Windy Corner isn't connected to Malfoy Manor – I asked especially."

"What?" Draco blurted out.

"When he moved here, your uncle swore he'd never connect Windy Corner to Malfoy Manor and so it won't be connected." Remus stroked his hand through Cassius's hair soothingly. Harry noticed his Dad rocking slightly as he sat on the other side of Stevens.

"It really won't be connected?" Cassius reached for Remus's hand.

"It really won't be connected." Remus sounded slightly exasperated, Harry knew that was because this conversation had happened _many_ times in the past few weeks.

"Honestly, Cassie, anyone would think you're the one getting married tomorrow." Clara laughed.

"Probably because Mad-Eye is so calm – Cassie feels he has to pick up the slack." Stevens said, looking up from the Quidditch magazine he and Harry were reading. They'd finished cleaning the house and were now awaiting their next orders.

"He _is_ unnaturally calm – Gramps, not Dad, obviously." Remus said thoughtfully as Cassius's long fingers sought out the pulse on his wrist. "I think he might be the calmest groom I've ever known…not that I've known that many."

"I was calm."

"Oh, sweetie, you were not." Clara laughed. "I could see the sweat on your brow as I walked down the aisle."

"I was worried you were going to tell me to go jump in the lake at Hogwarts." Stevens grinned. "Couldn't believe my luck." Clara blushed.

"And by calm, we mean that Gramps isn't any more jumpy or paranoid than usual, is that right?" Draco asked, he was making the napkins for the reception into fancy folded shapes with a spell.

"Well…Yes." Remus nodded, laughing.

"Was my father calm?" Harry asked Remus.

"No, James was a wreck. I remember he spent five hours trying to get his hair to lie flat, he was suddenly terrified your mother wouldn't marry him because of his hair. And then…"

"Then what?" Harry prompted

"We all got really drunk on Tequila and James forgot about being nervous. And Sirius didn't wear anything under his robes and flashed everyone at the reception. That's…that's pretty much all I remember." Remus smiled ruefully. "That and I'll never drink Tequila again."

"Was Dad calm?"

"Well, he…" Remus looked at Cassius who still had hold of Remus's wrist and was reading the Quidditch magazine over Stevens's shoulder.

"I didn't have time to get nervous." Cassius answered.

"That's true…it wasn't really planned."

"Actually, I was very calm." Cassius looked over at Remus, "Wasn't I? You were the one who was nervous. When you proposed, you started babbling."

"You were the one who proposed, Papa?" Harry asked, he'd never heard the exact details of how Papa and Dad had gotten married.

"Well, no…I mean I did, I had the ring and everything, but Cass had proposed a month earlier."

"And you said no. Boy, do I remember that day. Cassie came over and smashed up my kitchen."

"Yes, well…." Remus blushed. "I'm a werewolf and –"

"We know!" Everyone shouted, Remus smiled as he realized that no one in the kitchen thought that was a horrible thing.

"I came to my senses, didn't I?" Remus looked at Cassius lovingly.

"Thank Merlin. Only took him a month." Stevens muttered. Harry laughed and Cassius embraced Remus and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"All right, enough fun," Clara said sternly, "We still have things to get done today. Excuse me, Cassius, I need the help of that man you're kissing."

"Sorry, Clara." Cassius let Remus go.

"You better be sorry, don't upset the pregnant lady." Clara mock-glared at him, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down?" Cassius asked, suddenly looking very concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Do you want tea? We have herbal tea because you shouldn't have caffeine." Cassius persisted.

"I've got juice, thank you." Clara patted his shoulder.

"So…what else needs to be done?" Cassius turned to Remus, his hand going up to his mouth. Remus raised an eyebrow and Cassius lowered his hand immediately.

"I think we have it under control. How about you and Stevens go to Hogsmeade for a drink or two and _relax_."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Stevens stood and tousled Harry's hair. "See you later, Mama." He kissed Clara's cheek. "Can we have money, Remus?"

"Sure. It's in the sideboard." Remus pulled Cassius close. Harry could hear the murmur of their voices but couldn't tell what they were saying. Stevens rummages through the sideboard and retrieved a handful of money.

"Let's go, beauty."

"All right." Cassius kissed Harry's forehead then ruffled Draco's hair (which Draco immediately smoothed back into place), "See you all later."

With a loud crack, Stevens and Cassius Apparated. Clara and Remus breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. They'd discovered that things were much more manageable with the two of them and Harry and Draco helping.

* * *

"Chairs and tables are all set up." Harry said, two hours later, wiping his forehead as he came into the kitchen followed by Draco. It was a hot day. Harry and Draco were charged with setting up chairs for the ceremony and the tables and chairs for the reception. Even though they used levitation spells, it still was hard work. The yard had already been decorated earlier in the day with fairy lights and ribbons.

"Good." Clara made a check on the scroll in front of her. "That's everything on my list."

"Everything's checked off mine as well." Remus said, scanning his scroll.

"You've got the scroll for tomorrow?"

"Yes, here." Remus patted it where it lay on the sideboard.

"Then…" Clara gave a loud whoop. "We can relax!"

"I think this calls for tea at our favorite place." Remus said with a grin.

"You said it! Come on, boys! Help me up." Clara held out her hand to Harry and Draco who immediately went over and pulled her up from the chair.

"So…where are you going?" Harry asked slowly.

"We are going to Betty's in York, it's lovely. And you two are coming with us, of course."

"I'll just leave a note for Cass." Remus quickly wrote a note and charmed a big bubble over it saying 'Cassius – Read this.'

"That's quite clever." Clara said.

"He won't notice it otherwise. And then he'll really panic."

"You'll have to teach me that sometime." Clara waddled over to the door. She looked like she was due at any moment when in fact she still had two months to go. "Who wants to drive first?" She picked the keys off the hook.

"I do!" Harry and Draco shouted together.

"Draco can drive there and Harry will drive back." Remus said, putting his wallet in his pocket. Clara tossed the keys to Draco.

"I don't see why Draco always gets to go first just because he's older." Harry said sulkily, wishing, not for the first time, that he was the only child at Windy Corner again.

"He's taller too." Remus pointed out calmly.

"And he comes first alphabetically." Clara added lightly.

"But I was here first." Harry muttered as he climbed into the car.

"Technically, that's not true, since I visited here when I was two and you didn't arrive until you were fifteen." Draco said as he steered the car into the air. Harry gritted his teeth and didn't say anything.

"Southeast, please." Clara said and Draco turned the car, guiding himself by the compass on the dashboard. She and Draco started talking about the scenery and York, since Draco had never been there.

"Next time we go somewhere you'll drive first," said Remus, "All right?"

"All right." Harry said, sliding closer to Remus in the back seat.

Remus leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered, "We talked about this, didn't we? He's not Dudley, you're not relegated to the cupboard again. It's not a competition." Harry nodded. Sometimes he wondered if Papa could read his mind. "I love you very much, Harry." Remus hugged Harry tightly and smoothed his hair, kissing his forehead.

"Just in that group of trees, there. Land there and we can walk to the tea shop." Clara said, pointing to her left. They walked through the park, past the ruin of a church, to the square and into the tea house.

* * *

"Remus, Clara!" A plump, white haired lady came rushing over.

"Norna! Hello!" Clara hugged her.

"How's baby?" Norna asked.

"Baby is very well."

"And you look well, too, Remus. Getting enough rest?"

"Yes, ma'am." Remus nodded.

"And who are these young gentlemen?" Norna looked at Harry and Draco.

"This is Harry."

"Harry? Finally! I've heard about you for years. I'm glad your papa finally brought you to meet me." The lady pinched Harry's cheek causing Harry to flush.

"And this is Draco, my nephew. He's staying with us now."

"Nice to meet you." Draco said politely, holding out his hand. Harry rubbed his cheek wishing that the lady would pinch Draco's cheek, that would be something to see – and to tease Draco about later.

"Very nice to meet you." Norna shook Draco's hand.

"Come sit down. You want full tea?" Norna bustled them over to a table by the large windows.

"Yes, please." Clara said. Norna nodded and hurried away.

"Yes, she's a muggle, Draco." Remus said quietly as Draco opened his mouth.

"I just wondered so I would know not to say anything about magic." Draco said quickly. "She seems very nice." He looked out the window, and suddenly seemed mesmerized by all the muggles passing by. Harry had to remind himself that Draco had never had any interaction with the muggle world before coming to Windy Corner.

"So, why would she have heard about me?" Harry asked.

"Because I've talked about you, of course." Remus said, smiling. "I told her when you came to live with us, and she always asks about you when we come here."

"You come here a lot?" Draco asked.

"This is where we have our weekly tea outing." Clara answered. "We've been coming here…how many years now?"

"Three." Remus answered.

Norna brought the tea out a few minutes later. There was a large amount of food. Harry dug in, suddenly realizing how hungry he was.

Ok…my muse kind of abandoned me once we got to the tea house so…we're just leaving it there. Betty's is a real place in York, as is the park and the ruin of the church. I visited York a few years ago and LOVED it. (I'm an American). I would love to go back so…I just had my characters go there.

Next chapter…drum roll please!!! The WEDDING of Moody and Tabby!! :-)


	34. At Last!

**Chapter 34 At Last**

* * *

_You are cordially invited to the long awaited wedding of_

_Alastor William Moody_

_and___

_Bettina Amelia Sprout_

_Three o'clock__ in the afternoon_

_June Twenty-First, Nineteen Hundred Ninety Seven_

_at__ Windy Corner_

_Reception will follow._

_(Floo Access will only be allowed between two and ten p.m.)_

* * *

The weather on day of the wedding was beautiful, Remus joked that Tabby wouldn't have stood for it any other way. The final preparations had gone smoothly and guests had started arriving right at 2 pm.

Harry walked into the kitchen where The Guardians were standing. He and Remus were escorting Tabby down the aisle. Professor Sprout stood next to her sister, she was Maid of Honor. Cassius, wearing a black dress robe, was holding on to Remus' hand, Harry noticed his knuckles were white.

"Ready, Tabby?" Remus asked smiling down at her.

Tabby nodded. She looked lovely in her white dress robe. Flowers had been braided into her salt and pepper hair.

"You need to take your place now." Remus told Cassius. "Remember what we talked about?" Cassius nodded. "I love you." Cassius walked off quickly after giving Harry a small smile.

Harry and Remus stood on either side of Tabby and walked out of the house. Professor Sprout started down the aisle. Harry, Tabby and Remus followed, a few steps behind. Harry could see Gramps and Cassius standing under the canopy by the Minister. After he and Remus did their part, they sat down next to Clara, Stevens and Draco.

Tabby's soft clear voice carried over the yard.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall honor you above all others.  
  
"This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

Harry watched as a tear streaked down Moody's scarred face as he gazed lovingly at Tabby. He looked over at Remus and Clara who were both crying too. Harry looped his arm through his Papa's and leaned on his shoulder as he listened to Moody's gruff voice repeat the same vows.

"In front of their family and their friends, with the power given to me, I bind these two people together. Alastor and Bettina Moody."

Moody stepped forward and kissed Tabby. As the newlyweds walked back down the aisle, the guests erupted in cheers led by Clara, who somehow managed to jump up on her chair, and Remus.

* * *

The reception was a raucous affair. Harry had never been at such a big party. There were Sprouts and Moodys. Every auror who had ever worked with Moody or Tabby had come. Most of the faculty of Hogwarts was there, as well as some high ranking Ministry officials. Neville and his grandmother were there in addition to Hermione and all the Weasleys. They sat down for full tea at 4.

Cassius had changed out of his dress robes immediately following the ceremony. He sat down next to Remus at the table and immediately twined their fingers together and pressed the length of his arm against his mate's. Harry smiled as he noticed everyone had a soft expression on their face when they looked at his parents. Clara, Stevens, Tabby, Moody, Cassius, Remus, Draco, Harry and Professor Sprout were all at one table. Tabby and Moody were full of smiles as they ate. After they were done, they got up to visit with all their guests.

"More water, Clara?" Cassius asked as he lifted the water pitcher.

"Thank you, Cass." Clara held out her glass to be filled.

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yes, I did, thank you."

"Not content with your wife?" Stevens said, pulling Clara's chair nearer to his and further from Cassius's.

"She's got a baby inside." Cassius said slowly.

"I know." Stevens replied equally slowly.

"Well, I read the baby has to get everything from the mother and so Clara has to make sure she gets enough food and water."

"You're letting him read about pregnancies?" Stevens glared at Remus. "I knew it!"

"Clara gave him the book! Don't blame me!"

"He was asking too many questions I didn't know the answer to." Clara said defensively as Stevens turned to her.

"You _know_ too much knowledge and Cassie is a dangerous thing."

"If you're done eating, go find Ron and Hermione. And please rescue poor Neville." Remus rubbed Harry's shoulder affectionately. Harry looked over at where Neville was sitting with his grandmother and several retired aurors. He looked uncomfortable and scared.

"All right. See you later." Harry stood. "Come on, Draco." Draco excused himself and followed Harry to find his friends.

* * *

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Clara's magically amplified voice rang out across the yard. She was standing on the low platform where the band was set up. Her emerald green dress robes set off her red hair beautifully. "Thank you. We're going to go the toasts and then the cake. And I can tell you, I've been waiting all day for this – Tabby made the cake herself." There was an excited murmur through the crowd since Tabby was famous for her baking. "Cass." Clara beckoned to him. He looked over at Remus who smiled reassuringly. He walked over to where Clara was standing.

"Um…Well, this is a toast to Moody and Tabby." Cassius ran his hand through his hair, "I spent a lot of time thinking about what I was going to say…and a lot of time practicing so I wouldn't forget what I was going to say." There was a ripple of gentle laughter. "Other than the two of them, I think I was the most excited person about this day. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I think I asked Remus what time it was about every hour."

"More like every other minute." Remus muttered to Harry who snickered. In fact, the whole household, including Clara and Stevens who had stayed over, had been up at 5 am because no one could sleep, not even Draco. They'd had an early breakfast and played Chinese checkers to pass the time.

"Moody has been my hero since I was a little boy because he was never afraid of anything. I used to keep the articles in the Daily Prophet about him in a scrapbook…and if anyone tells me they weren't true, I'll jinx you." Cassius smiled as many of the aurors laughed.

"He's the reason I wanted to be an auror, because I wanted to be just like him…and he…he means…a lot to me. I love him. I want him to be as happy as I am. I know he will be because he's marrying one of the best witches in the world. Um... Tabby has been the closest thing to a mother I've ever had and…um…" Cassius ducked his head for a moment, Harry glanced at Tabby and Moody who both had tears in their eyes. "I'm just glad I finally was able to get them back together – with Harry's help. So, here's to true love, to Rule 91, to Alastor and his lovely wife Bettina."

"Alastor and Bettina." The crowd chorused loudly. Tabby and Moody smiled at each other.

"What's Rule 91?" Draco asked quietly.

"Never give up." Harry said promptly, he'd memorized the Auror Rules after receiving them for his birthday the previous year. It was the last rule in the book. Remus smiled.

Cassius walked over to where Moody and Tabby were seated and knelt between them. Tabby threw her arms around his neck and kissed his face. Harry could see her saying something but he couldn't hear it.

Remus sniffed.

"Need a hug?" Harry threw his arms around his Papa.

"Yes, I do. The three most emotionally guarded people I know and they're all crying." Remus wiped another tear off his cheek.

* * *

Moody was hugging Cassius tightly, muttering in his ear. "Never knew you had a scrapbook."

"Like I was going to tell you when I met you, I was bloody terrified."

"Couldn't tell."

"I still have it in the attic."

"Oh, my boy." Moody thumped Cassius on the shoulder before Cassius slipped away back to Remus who hugged him tightly.

"That was wonderful." Remus murmured into Cassius' ear.

"I didn't do it like I practiced."

"Didn't matter. It was perfect."

"And did you watch me?" Cassius separated from Remus.

"You know I did, what else would I have been watching?"

"So? You said if I didn't chew my fingers from when the guests arrived through the toast you'd fmmph." Cassius was cut off by Remus's hand landing over his mouth.

Harry started to laugh followed by Draco who realized by the blush creeping over Remus's face what his uncle had been about to say.

"I had no idea you were so fixated on that. So you'll remember when I said it would happen?" Cassius nodded. "And you're not going to talk about this in front of Harry and Draco again, right?" Cassius nodded and Remus removed his hand. When he looked back over at Harry and Draco they were watching intently as Professor Sprout moved towards the platform.

"Many of you are old enough to remember parties that Bette and Alastor threw when they lived together here, before the dark times. By Merlin's blessing, thanks to people standing here tonight, those times are over." The crowd cheered. "And now we are again at one of their parties. The best sort of party. When two people stand in front of their little corner of the world and declare their love for each other. They have waited many years. But their love has never faltered." The crowd cheered. "Not even when they were both too stubborn to admit it. And so I raise my glass to my beloved sister and to my new brother and to their love. To Bette and Alastor."

"Bette and Alastor!" The crowd yelled.

The cake was cut and magically distributed. Harry noticed his parents slipping away into the house while everyone else sat down to savor the delicious cake.

* * *

"_Please_ make sure it's locked." Remus said as they entered their bedroom. He said a quick spell and heavy curtains blocked the windows. The reception was on the other side of the house but still…he was taking no chances. He looked around the room.

"Should I check under the bed as well?" Cassius laughed. "Just in case some guest thought we might come up to have sex and wanted to watch us so they've been hiding out for the past three hours?" Remus crossed his arms and glared. "Remus, I've had a ward on this room all day." Remus walked over to the bed and started pulling off his robes while stepping out of his shoes.

"You'll need to be naked too, you know." Remus pulled off the shirt, pants and socks he was wearing under the robes.

"Yeah." Cassius answered walking towards the bed. "I didn't really think we'd be doing this."

"I did."

"You did? I thought you only said it because you knew it wouldn't happen." Cassius pulled off his boots.

"I had faith in you." Remus knelt on the bed and reached for Cassius. "Now, I want some of that cake so you better get on this bed naked soon or…"

Cassius pulled off his shirt and pants and was laying next to Remus naked a moment later.

"This is your reward…what do you want?" Remus laid down on top of Cassius.

"You." Cassius whispered as Remus' tongue swirled around his ear.

* * *

Harry was talking with Tonks when he noticed his parents walking back towards the reception. Cassius had his left arm around Remus' shoulder and their right hands were twined together. Cassius had just kissed Remus' temple when Tonks gasped.

"They did not!"

"They did." Harry smiled. Stevens walked over and started talking to Cassius. Harry knew they were planning on setting off fireworks soon. Since the sunset was so late they were going to do a charm to make the sky dark early since floo access would be cut off about the time it would really get dark. They both nodded then Stevens went back over to talk to Hagrid and Cassius started taking Remus around the reception to meet all the aurors.

"I can't believe they did that…in the middle of the reception."

"Yeah, I think I win the award for "Randiest Parents." Harry laughed as he took a drink of his butterbeer.

"You never know, a few firewhiskeys and Molly and Arthur might try to challenge that." Tonks laughed as Harry spit out a mouthful of butterbeer.

* * *

After setting the charm to make the sky dark, Stevens and Cassius set off fireworks. The aurors – especially those trained by Moody himself - jumped every time a firework exploded causing Harry to laugh.

Remus sat down next to Harry. "I don't think I could remember another name unless I had a memory strengthening charm."

"Dad introduced you to everyone?" Harry smiled

"Yes – and the amazing thing is _he_ remembered _everyone's_ name! Even aurors who retired when he was in training." Remus smiled. "And almost every one of them looked like this" Remus dropped his jaw and looked amazed "when he told them I was his mate. Aurors – none of them believe anything in the Daily Prophet, bunch of conspiracy junkies, the lot of them."

Harry laughed. "Must be nice, though, not to have to hide it anymore."

"It is nice…actually, thanks for reminding me…it means, I can do this: Cassius – put that down." Remus shouted across the yard to where Cassius had been about to pick up another butterbeer. Cassius' face flushed as Stevens started laughing next to him "He's had eight already – and he loves to play with fire."

"Stevens – you drop that as well!!" Clara yelled to her husband, who also blushed, as she waddled towards Harry and Remus. "Honestly, you'd think they were little boys the way they act." She lowered herself slowly into the chair next to Remus. The three of them watched as Cassius and Stevens slunk away from the drinks table, whispering to each other. "Remus – I have to say our party has been a resounding success."

"I think so as well." Remus nodded, surveying the scene proudly.

"Not that I want to do it again anytime soon." Clara rubbed her belly.

"Shouldn't have to until Harry gets married."

"Elope! Harry! Elope!" Clara stage-whispered causing Harry to laugh.

"How's baby holding up?" Remus asked as Clara continued to rub her belly.

"Very well. Cassius gave me an amazingly noxious tasting potion earlier which actually is helping. My back doesn't hurt and I have definition around my ankles for the first time in months."

"Cass will be thrilled."

"Honestly, I had no idea he'd go so nutters about the whole pregnancy thing."

"Apparently he lectured Stevens yesterday about labor and delivery. He was horrified that Stevens would do that to you."

Clara laughed. "He does realize all babies are made this way?"

"I don't know." Remus sighed affectionately. "You're the only pregnant woman he's ever been emotionally invested in, it's like you're the first woman to ever give birth."

They all laughed. There was a sudden whoosh and a great firework exploded above the glen. The band started a new song, a muggle song from the big band era.

"My favorite!" Clara said excitedly. "Help me up, we're dancing."

"By we, I assume you mean you and the baby?" Remus asked as he stood and helped Clara up from the chair.

"No, I mean you, me, Harry _and_ the baby." Clara said with a smile. "Come on."

"But I don't dance." Harry protested as he was dragged out onto the dance area.

"Don't anger the pregnant woman." Remus said, moving out of Clara's reach as she tried to swat him.

"Clara!" Cassius appeared suddenly behind Harry causing Harry to jump.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're going to dance with someone other than me."

"Well, where were you?" Clara put her hands on her hips and glared up at Cassius.

"Blame your husband." Cassius extended his hands to Clara and they started to swing dance. For being pregnant, Clara was light on her feet, probably aided by the potion, and Cassius easily swung her around.

"Your dad and Clara, they're the next Fred and Ginger. Now. Here are the steps." Remus said, trying to teach them to Harry. Tabby came up then and took over from Remus. Harry felt a little awkward at first but gradually could get his steps to match the rhythm of the music. He felt very proud when he twirled Tabby around and didn't trip over his own feet.

"Minerva? May I have this dance?" Remus asked Professor McGonagall. She nodded and they started to dance too.

The dance floor got crowded as more couples joined in: Bill and Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Tonks, the twins were dancing with two beautiful auror witches. Dumbledore and Professor Sprout, Kingsley and his wife, Tessen and his wife, Bartleby and an auror named Hill were dancing together too. Ginny had grabbed Draco and she was trying to watch Clara and Cassius and do the steps. Whenever Harry looked over at the two of them, Draco was looking down at Ginny with an unreadable expression on his face and was standing in one place letting Ginny dance around him. Since Ginny had control of his arms, she didn't seem to mind. Hermione and Ron were dancing too. It looked to Harry like they were dancing to an entirely different song and having loads of fun.

"Mad-eye."

"Aloysius."

"Shall we dance?" Stevens asked formally, making a small bow.

"Never."

"Good." Stevens nodded, smiling.

"Unless you're feeling very left out."

"Oh, no. Never was much of a dancer."

"Everyone looks like they're having fun." Hagrid said from Moody's other side.

"Ach…they're all acting. Dancing is bloody torture." Stevens took a swig of his butterbeer, after making sure Clara wasn't looking.

* * *

At nine, Moody and Tabby – or as they were now rechristened by their family at Windy Corner – Gramps and Grams left for their honeymoon. The party continued for several hours with the last guest Apparating just before midnight.

The vows are modified from those written by Morgan Llywelyn. Email me if you want the link.


	35. Family Ties

**Chapter 35 Family Ties**

One hot July day, Draco, Harry and Cassius were swimming in the pond. Remus was feeling weak since the full moon had been the night before and was watching from the bank.

"You know, Harry. With all the excitement and preparation of Tabby's wedding and Draco coming to stay…we forgot to observe your anniversary."

"What anniversary?" Harry asked curiously, stopping his wild splashing of Draco.

"The day you came to live here."

"Oh." Harry coughed as Draco splashed him unexpectedly.

"It's been a year and a month now." Remus smiled.

"Really? It seems like longer."

"It seems like eternity to us as well," Cassius laughed, messing up Harry's hair before dunking him.

"I remember when I met you…that was almost two years ago now…you seemed kind of scary."

"Did I?" Cassius seemed proud of the fact.

"And now I know you're just a big pushover." Harry tried to dunk Cassius but only succeeded in being picked up and thrown a few feet away. He resurfaced sputtering and choking on water.

"We're home!" Grams called as she walked across the yard. Gramps followed behind her.

"Welcome home!" A moment later three very wet people were hugging Grams and Gramps. Cassius gave Remus a tight hug so he wouldn't feel left out, or at least that's what he said.

As Grams and Gramps told them all about their honeymoon travels and caught up on what had happened at Windy Corner while they were gone, Harry leaned his head on Remus's shoulder. He looked around at his family. He had always wanted and dreamed about a real family when he had been growing up in the cupboard under the stairs. They weren't exactly what he had dreamed about, not a traditional family, but he had two parents who loved him very much, two grandparents who doted on him and a cousin who had become like a brother.

Harry took a deep breath. He didn't need a spell to know there was love all around him.

The End!

Thank you to all my reviewers for your encouragement and support. I am glad people enjoyed it as much as I did. :-) This was my first fan fiction story and I am rather proud of the way it turned out. I meant for the wedding to be the final chapter but I wanted to come full circle to some extent.


End file.
